Dying Changes Everything
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Después de la muerte de Robin, Regina estaba destrozada. Al ver a Hook entrando a Granny's, su sangre hirvió y decidió hacer un cambio drástico, con su apariencia y su vida. Lo que no se esperaba era despertar un día en el medio del bosque pensando que era la alcaldesa de un Storybrooke bajo su maldicion. (Swan Queen)
1. Capítulo 1: Perdida

Pintada del color de la noche, mirada perdida frente a ella, gente pasaba, el cura hablaba sumbidos a sus oídos. Todos lloraban, y si no lo hacían ponían una cara seria, o triste. Pero lo más... _irritante_ era la lástima. Brillaba en sus ojos, y no solo por las lágrimas. Todos la miraban con esa típica mirada de apoyo, las cejas ligeramente levantadas, y una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza que a sus ojos no era más que una cruel mueca.

 _Definitivamente esto tenía sabor a muerte._

Los ojos chocolate se perdían en el ataúd. Más bien en lo que estaba sobre él: rosas, atadas a flechas. No sabía si le parecía un toque hermoso o lo más horrible que vio en su vida. Decidió que ninguno de los anteriores. La verdad era que le daba igual si las rosas estaban atadas a las flechas. Le daba igual si había alguna flor en absoluto. Era un funeral, no importaba qué hagan, cómo intenten honrar su pérdida, no cambiaba nada, todo iba estar igual de perdido. Ella iba a estar igual de perdida.

Su expresión era inmutable. Era notoria su depresión, su falta de vida, de felicidad. Era un funeral, después de todo. Pero todo se reducía a sus ojos. Sin lágrimas, ya se deshidrató de tanto llorar, ya no le quedaba ninguna más. Esos ojos profundos, una vez llenos de amor y plenitud, estaban vacíos. Se suponía que presenciaba una despedida a su amor, pero, en realidad, se había ido hace tiempo hacia sus pensamientos, sus pesadillas... Pero, aún más importante, la misma escena: el rayo dirigido a ella, el hombre a su lado al frente. Un segundo ahí estaba y al otro, ya no. Sólo podía recordar la sonrisa del alma de Robin antes de ser destruída.

 _Su alma fue destruída._

Las palabras de Hades se repetían en su cabeza junto a la escena. Era su culpa. Robin murió porque la amaba. Todos los que alguna vez amó murieron por devolver su amor. Daniel, su padre, y ahora Robin... Tal vez estaba maldita, tal vez esa era su maldición, su castigo por lo que hizo, su karma. Si era malvada, perdía a las personas que tenía en su vida e importaban. Si intentaba ser buena, vivía con su pasado y sus desastrosas, pero bien merecidas, consecuencias. Estaba atrapaba.

Repentinamente, ya no se encontraba en el funeral, frente a una representación de la muerte. Sin notarlo, estaba sentada en Granny's, con la mirada perdida en alguna pared. Escuchó a Snow y David a dar su ración de lástima y esperanza. A penas consiguieron su atención. Los miró desganada, mientras mencionaban algo de que "no debía pasar por eso sola". _¡Pura basura!_ Todo lo que quería en ese momento era estar sola, tener un descanso. Quería poder desaparecer por al menos un momento y así estar en paz.

Su hermana llegó. _Genial,_ pensó sarcástica. No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con ella ahora. No estaba de ánimos para nada. "No es la única que perdió a alguien" la escuchó decir.

¡Por _favor! Estuvo con él por cinco minutos y ya aclama que lo amaba. No hay comparación. Acabo de perder a mi pareja, a la persona con la que planeaba una vida, ¡a mi alma gemela, por el amor de Dios! No tiene idea de como me siento._

No tuvo ni un segundo de paz. Ya que Emma cruzó la puerta de Granny's. _No me tengas pena, no me tengas pena. No más pena._ Pero la rubia no parecía estar en lo absoluto interesada de hablar de su perdida, lo cual que trajo un poco de alivio, a penas notorio. Aunque también dolor. La mujer parecía olvidar su pérdida del todo, no parecía querer acompañarla en ese momento difícil cuando se supone que era su amiga. Tal vez era normal, ella nunca tuvo amigas así que no podía estar segura de si Emma debía meterse en este tipo de asuntos. Su instinto le decía que sí. Pero prefería no arriesgarse a perder a alguien en ese momento.

La Sheriff quería discutir algo "delicado", como dijo ella. Honestamente, ¿qué sería capaz de destrozarla aún más? En ese momento, la respuesta estaba clara como el agua: más pérdida o nada. Nada más sería lo suficientemente delicado para afectarle ahora. O eso creyó hasta que vió a cierto pirata _muerto_ pasar por la puerta.

«Swan, ¿todo listo?» dijo Hook.

El rostro de Emma se transformó en horror. Eso no era lo que tenía planeado. _¿Acaso nunca era capaz de hacer las cosas bien?_ pensó ella, pero estaba demasiado alegre como para enojarse con él. Su novio muerto volvió, después de casi querer matar a todos, que fue que lo causó su muerte. Eso ya no importaba. Él estaba allí. El amor estaba allí, al alcance de su mano. No podía dejarlo ir otra vez.

«Delicado como siempre» comentó la morena.

Su primer instinto: desgarrarle la garganta. El segundo: calmarse. El tercero: una maldición. El cuarto y definitivo: mantener la calma.

Aunque aún la primera opción pasaba por su mente de tanto en tanto al ver a todos con mejor humor por su regreso. Lo cual no era justo. _¡Eso! ¡Eso era lo que faltaba!_ No era justo que ese idiota que hace cinco minutos intentó eliminarlos a todos y vengarse de su muy aclamada "amor verdadero" tuviera otra oportunidad. No era justo que _él_ estuviera allí y Robin no. Hook ni siquiera podía considerarse un héroe. Hasta ahora no hizo nada por redimirse, excepto por su ayuda para derrotar a Hades. Pero un acto de bondad no lo hacía bueno. Ella tuvo que hacer sacrificios, esfuerzos para conseguir el respeto y la confianza de la ciudad, hasta tal vez su perdón. El pirata no hizo nada, y ahí estaba él, compartiendo bebidas y charlas con los héroes.

Eso era el colmo. Era lo que necesitaba para desencadenar una locura. Notó que no importaba lo que hiciera nunca iba a obtener su final feliz, que iba a pasar el resto de su vida atrapada, entre el bien y el mal. Y estaba bien, se dijo. Pero no dejaría que eso la deje estancada o encerrada dentro de si misma. Era tiempo para dejarse llevarse, ser ella misma. No importaba más de lo que pudieran pensar. Estaba harta de detenerse, de ser su propio obstáculo, de ser la reina que nunca quiso ser. _Ya no más._ La vieja Regina quería salir a pasear y, por primera vez, a la alcaldesa no le importaba que tan inadecuada sea.

Se levantó de su asiento repentinamente y abandonó el establecimiento llevándose miradas curiosas. Zelena y Emma quisieron seguirla, pero no estaba dispuesta a más conversaciones inútiles e indeseadas. Movió ambas manos a sus lados sobre su cabeza con su usual gracia y desapareció en un humo morado.

En medio segundo, la misma nube apareció en su cuarto, y Regina con ella. Necesitaba cambiar tantas cosas. Casi no sabía por dónde empezar. _Casi._ Movió su muñeca y su mano un vaso de whiskey. Lo tragó y aplastó, dejando caer el cristal en medio del suelo de la habitación.

Iba a empezar con su armario cuando recordó a Robin. El recuerdo le dejó lágrimas en los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, y parpadeó. _No más llanto._ Ya no quería llorar, ni sufrir. Lo que le recordó algo más. Ese dolor en su pecho le recordaba que seguía viva. Pero era horrible. Le hacía desear que en realidad no esté viva, aunque sea por solo un segundo. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos se interpongan. No podía permitir herirse así de nuevo. No era masoquista. _No sentir nada es una opción bastante atractiva cuando lo que se siente apesta._

Un movimiento suave, pero rápido, en su pecho. Un pequeño jadeo de dolor y allí estaba, latiendo en la palma de su mano. Su corazón. Tan oscuro como siempre. Largó un suspiro de alivio, haciendo aparecer uno de sus famosos cofres y colocó el órgano dentro.

-OUAT-

 _¿Qué fue eso? Tal vez sólo está afectada por Robin, ya se le pasará._

Hook acariciaba su muslo por debajo de la mesa, donde sus padres no lo podían ver. Quería echarlo, decirle que no era el momento, pero no podía. Acababa de volver a la vida, no podía negarle tal cosa como su felicidad. Escuchaba a la pareja frente a ella hablar, pero las palabras se perdían antes de ser capaz de procesarlas. Su mente estaba en otro lado, no con ellos, no con Hook, sino con Regina. ¿Estaba bien? Cuando el pirata entró al local arruinando su plan, ella sólo hizo un comentario casi mordaz y se sentó en silencio otra vez, frente a su hermana.

La rubia deseaba concentrarse en su novio, en su nueva oportunidad. Pero su mirada no dejaba de desviarse hacia Regina. Notó que la morena, en un momento, cerró con fuerza sus nudillos, y con ellos su circulación, antes de levantarse abruptamente y abandonar el lugar. Vaciló, pero intentó seguirla, antes de que la mujer desaparezca de su vista.

 _Eso no puede ser bueno._

La verdad es que Emma tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a su amiga. Miedo de perderla en la oscuridad otra vez. Una vez perdió a alguien, y con él se fue su inocencia, convirtiéndose en la Reina Malvada. Si eso pasó una vez, podía suceder de nuevo. Perdió a alguien más, y quién sabe de lo que ella era capaz ahora.

«Amor, ¿a dónde vas?» preguntó Hook, al ver a su pareja salir. «Pensé que estabamos a punto de celebrar mi regreso como se debe» insinuó. Eso hizo que su estómago se retuerce en su sitio.

«Es un funeral, Killian. No es para celebrar. Tengo que buscar a Regina, algo está pasando».

«Dejala lidiar con su pérdida. Tienes cosas más importantes aquí».

«¡Cómo puedes decir eso!» se le escapó. No quería gritarle, no quería arruinar esto de nuevo.

«Swan. Volví. Pero pareces más interesada en la reina que en tu amor verdadero» reprochó.

«Perdón. Tú estás aquí, y me alegro, pero Regina me necesita ahora. Yo conseguí a mi amor cuando ella lo perdió, eso no puede ser fácil».

«Bien. Ve, pero me debes».

 _¿Deber? ¿Qué, sexo? ¿Está loco?_ «Ajam» respondió dejando un piquito en sus labios.

-OUAT-

Se balanceaba en sus tobillos frente a la gran puerta blanca. _Vamos, Swan. ¿Qué puede salir mal?_ se repitió en su cabeza.

Vaciló al tocar la puerta cuatro veces y esperó. Y esperó. Tocó de nuevo, pero el familiar sonido de los tacones nunca llegaba. _¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?_ _Quizá sólo está ocupada_. Cierto, quizá estaba ocupada. ¿Con qué? Ninguna idea pasaba por su cabeza. No veía ninguna razón por la que estuviera ocupada.

Entonces, el pensamiento al que más deseaba evitar llegó. _¿Y si hizo una locura?_ Todo menos eso. Se intentó convencer de que no estaba en casa, y por un momento, lo creyó. Pero no era suficiente. Sacó dos horquillas de su bolsillo y desbloqueó la puerta. Irrumpió en casa solo para descubrir que no había nadie en ella. Hasta se atrevió a entrar en el cuarto de la morena solo para encontrar la cama hecha y trozos de vidrio en el suelo. Por lo menos no hizo nada loco, aún.

 _¿Dónde diablos se había metido?_

-OUAT-

 _¿Dónde diablos se había metido?_

Esa era la única pregunta que pasó por su mente al verse perdida en el medio del bosque, o eso dedució por tantos árboles y verde por todos lados. Estaba en pleno día. ¿Cuánto tomó anoche? se preguntó. _Nada_ fue su inmediata respuesta. Ella no se emborrachaba, no era digno de una reina. Miró hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo y...

 _¿Qué demonios estoy vistiendo?_

Llevaba un ajustado vestido de cuero negro, que casi pasaba el límite de la decencia. El escote era favorecedor, aunque no demasiado extenso, y el largo de la prenda llegaba a un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Esos tacones rojos exageradamente altos eran inapropiados para caminar en el bosque y, ¿eso que sentía rozando sus mejillas eran...? Sí, en efecto, tenía el cabello rizado. _Indignante._ Detestaba sus rizos naturales, eran salvajes, descontrolados. No combinaban con su actitud regia y refinada, en control. Incluso sin espejo, podía imaginar su desastroso maquillaje, pensando en su atuendo.

Ahora le quedaba una tarea difícil: volver a su mansión antes de que alguien note su ausencia en un día normal de Storybrooke, o su atípica ropa. Entonces recordó otro pequeño detalle: Henry. ¿Estará bien? ¿Habrá notado su ausencia? ¿Le habrá _importado_ su ausencia? Tal vez simplemente lo ignoró como lo hacía siempre y buscó a la Srta. Swan para seguir con su día como lo hacía normalmente. Rabia hervía su sangre. Aún no logró echar a esa mujer de su pueblo, y, para colmo, también le estaba robando a su hijo. Tenía que pensar en un plan para solucionar eso. Pero tendría tiempo. Ahora debía encargarse de este _pequeño_ problema.


	2. Capítulo 2: Fría

**Un mes antes.**

Tres llamadas perdidas. De _Emma._ ¿Qué era esa repentina preocupación? No estaba de humor para jugar a las mejores amigas con la mujer que siempre obtiene todo, mientras la vida le daba a ella una patada en el estómago, como siempre. Pero ese "como siempre" podía ser algo bueno. Si algo aprendió a través de los años es que el dolor no hace más que fortalecerte. Todos los villanos lo sabían, y ella no quedaba fuera de ese término. Ella fue y siempre será una villana, aunque también comprendió que al mismo tiempo era una heroína. Era confuso, pero podría vivir con ello.

Ahora era su momento para divertirse un rato y sacarse a Robin de la cabeza. Aún sin su corazón, el fantasma de su amado seguía rondando por ahí, a su lado. Todavía podía ver su alma desaparecer frente a sus ojos, su sonrisa tras la vista poco nítida por las lágrimas.

Ignoró la cuarta llamada mientras seguía buscando el hechizo correcto para su nuevo plan.

-OUAT-

«Chicos, ¿saben dónde está Regina?» dijo Emma, abruptamente entrando en Granny's.

«¿No está en su mansión? Pensamos que iría allí» dijo Snow.

«Nop. Ya me fijé».

«¿Intentaste llamarla?» sugirió David.

«Cuatro veces. No responde» dijo sin paciencia, estaba perdiendo la cabeza cada vez más.

«Tal vez no quiere ser encontrada, amor. Deberías dejarla tener su duelo» insistió Hook, como lo hizo más temprano ese mismo día.

«¡Pero no tiene que pasar por esto sola!» se exasperó. «¿Qué tal si...? ¿Qué tal si ella...?» no fue capaz de completar esa oración, se ahogaba con sus propias palabras.

«¿Si qué...?».

«¿Y si intenta hacer algo... malo?» susurró.

«¿Crees que Regina volverá a sus tiempos de villana?» repitió Snow, incrédula, hasta un poco ofendida.

«No puede» apareció Henry. «Cambió mucho para hacerlo».

«Pues... La reina reacciona de una manera bastante retorcida a la pérdida» comentó Hook, encogiéndose de hombros, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

«¡Killian!» le reprochó Emma.

«¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que eso es verdad» dijo con un tono duro. «Perdió a Daniel, conseguimos a la Reina que todos conocimos. Perdió su maldición, intentó conseguir redención. Perdió a Henry, se alió con su madre... ¿Ves a dónde quiero llegar?».

«Está bien. Pero no es lo mismo. Cuando todo eso pasó, ella estaba sola. Ya no lo está» respondió con convicción y salió de Granny's. Tenía otro lugar en el que buscar a Regina.

-OUAT-

 **Actualidad.**

 _Hogar dulce hogar... Supongo._

Caminó por el interior de su mansión y solo tenía una palabra para describirla: extraña. Empezando por el rastro de polvo sobre los muebles, el olor a encierro, y la descomunal penumbra. Y terminando con el cambio de armario —¡¿qué pasó con sus trajes y de dónde salieron los jeans?!— y las nuevas fotos en los portaretratos que no recordaba haber tomado. Veía a Emma y a ella con Henry en una. _¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!_ ¿Cómo llegó _eso_ a su mansión? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo afuera? ¿Cómo llegó al bosque y con esa ropa? Pero, más importante era, ¿dónde estaba Henry?

El niño estaba fuera del lugar, pero su duda desapareció cuando vió en el calendario que era un día de semana. _Debe estar en la escuela._ ¿Pero cómo? Sus recuerdos le gritaban que era sábado. Aunque eso y su mansión no era lo más extraño de esa mañana. Lo que más le llamó la atención eran las calles alborotadas. Había gente que nunca había visto en Storybrooke y no parecían seguir el orden regular de un día normal. Aún con la debilitación de la maldicion, eso era extraño. Ruby seguía trabajando en el turno de las mañanas, Mary Margaret seguía aterrada de ella y Leroy seguía teniendo una celda en la comisaría todas las mañanas. O eso vió la última vez.

El sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada la despertó de sus pensamientos. Iba a bajar cuando recordó su atuendo. ¡No podía dejarse ver así! Tomó el primer vestido que iba a juego con sus zapatos de encontró y que sí parecía parte de su guardarropa. Bajó el cierre y dejó caer el vestido para darse cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior. _¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Tengo que descubrir qué diablos hice._ Intentó ignorar su completa desnudez para no empeorar el asunto en medio de un apuro y se colocó rápidamente el vestido ajustado rojo, y bajó las escaleras mientras oía a la persona tras la puerta insistir.

«Srta. Swan» saludó sorprendida de la presencia de la rubia en su entrada. «Ya estaba sintiendo la delincuencia en el aire».

«Regina» respondió. Se abstuvo de corregirla con su nombre, al ser la actutud más normal de parte suya en ese mes, e ignoró el comentario. La miró de arriba a abajo. Volvía a vestirse como la Regina que recordaba.

La morena se aclaró la garganta y arqueó una ceja al ver a la mujer admirando su cuerpo. Ella sabía que su hermoso cuerpo enloquecía a los hombres, pero al parecer sus curvas atraían a Emma —la persona que más detestaba— también.

«Srta. Swan. Ojos arriba» dijo con un toque de malicia, quería incomodarla, le encantaba incomodarla.

«Perdón» murmuró. Un rubor atacó sus mejillas. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Regina creció.

«¿Qué hace aquí?» demandó saber, ruda.

Emma decidió ignorar la falta del tuteo y prosiguió. «Vine a saber cómo estabas» dijo y la morena volvió a su seriedad al escuchar el tuteo, _¿quién se cree que_ es? «Ya sabes, después de lo de la semana pasada».

«No tengo idea de lo que me habla. Srta. Swan, si vino a hacerme perder el tiempo le recomiendo... No, le exijo, que se retire» dijo con una mirada y tono fríos.

 _¿Por qué está tan distante? Ni siquiera está como antes de Robin. Es como... la alcaldesa. Hmm._

«Vamos, Regina. No puedes evitar esto para siempre. No importa cuanto te rehúses a tutearme o cuanto te obstines en llamarme por mi apellido, lo que pasó, pasó».

La expresión de la mujer se volvió aún más dura. «De nuevo, no tengo idea de lo que me habla. Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender».

«¿Como qué?» demandó irritada.

«Ignorarla a usted y sus locas ideas. No la quiero cerca de mi hijo con sus ataques de locura. Adiós, Srta. Swan».

Y dicho eso, cerró la puerta en su cara, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-OUAT-

«¡Increíble!» exclamó Emma, en cólera. Caminaba de un lado a otro por el pequeño apartamento de sus padres. «Hizo como si nada pasó».

«Cariño, cálmate y explicanos qué sucedió» dijo Snow sentada en el sofá.

La rubia respiró profundamente, pero no dejó su caminata de la impaciencia. «Fui a la mansión a hablar con Regina y, por más raro que suene, sí abrió la puerta».

«¿Y eso que tiene de malo?».

«Déjame llegar allí... Abrió pero hizo como si nada nunca pasó. Hasta me llamó Srta. Swan, ¡después de todo lo que pasamos juntas!» dijo perdiendo la calma. Lo notó y respiró, para así recuperarla y poder tener esa conversación. «Estaba fría y distante. Como cuando llegué a Storybrooke y nos odiabamos, ¿recuerdas?».

«¿Cómo olvidarlo?» comentó. «Así que... ¿ella está bien?».

«Sí. Es más, estaba más normal que de costumbre. Tenía un vestido menos... ya sabes» insinuó haciendo una mueca. «Y más ella. Su vocabulario volvió a ser el de antes, aunque haya sido una perra conmigo. No sé si alegrarme o llorar».

«¿Y por qué fuiste a hablar con ella?».

«Oh» desvió la mirada. «Algo que sucedió la semana pasada. Nada importante».

«Lo es si fuiste a verla» insistió frunciendo las cejas. Le irritaba que su hija sea tan insistente cuando sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. «Sabes que desde lo de Robin está teniendo un momento difícil y estamos dándole tiempo para que se recupere, no debías verla».

«Pero debía hablar con ella» insistió.

«Entonces _es_ importante» dijo Snow, pero Emma permaneció en silencio, dejando en claro que no iba a tener esa conversación. «Sólo recuerda que no debemos presionarla. _Necesita_ tiempo».

Emma rodó los ojos. «¡Bien!» suspiró resignada. «Pero si me trata así de nuevo, no más tiempo. Se supone que cambió. Es una mujer adulta, no puede solucionar todo evitando los problemas».

-OUAT-

Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Ya tenía suficiente con que esté cerca de Henry como para que venga a invadir su propiedad y hablar con ella como si fueran amigas. _Perdió la cabeza, ¡no hay otra explicación!_

Subió las escaleras y entró al baño. Quería tomar una ducha para quitarse el olor a bosque impregnado en su piel, que, por alguna razón, lo sentía agradable. Se desvistió y metió en la ducha. El agua cayendo sobre su espalda la relajaba, quitaba tensiones. Tantas que empezó a sentir algo que no notó a este ese entonces. Algo en el aire, que corría por sus venas. Salvaje y profundo. Queriendo salir de entre sus poros. Magia.

 _Bien... Esto ya no tiene ningún sentido. No puede ser bueno. Aunque mi maldición se esté debilitando, sé perfectamente que la magia no volvería, no pertenece a este mundo. Otra cosa más en mi lista de cosas por hacer:_

 _\- Deshacerse de Emma Swan._

 _\- Recuperar a Henry._

 _\- Descubrir cómo llegué al bosque con ropa poco apropiada._

 _\- Hablar con Gold._

Terminó de lavar su cabello y salió de la ducha. Estaba determinada en ver a Gold lo antes posible, ese mismo día. Terminó de secarse y, aún con el cabello mojado, intentó buscar algo apropiado para vestir en ese clóset del horror. No. Definitivamente no había nada que podría usar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

 _Magia._

Recordó. Supuestamente, había magia. Se sentía... diferente a como la recordaba. ¿Tendría control sobre ella? No estaba segura, pero no perdía nada al intentar. Se concentró en su ira, justo como recordaba, e intentó prender una vela que guardaba en un cajón. La pequeña llama parpadeó hasta apagarse.

Agh _, ¿algo más, Universo?_

Se volvió al armario y se las arregló con una blusa roja y una falsa que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas. Parecía lo único, después de ese vestido, que se podría considerar apto para todo público. Después estaba su cabello, aún mojado. No pensaba dejarlo rizado hoy, _o nunca._ Lo secó y planchó. Estaba más corto de lo que recordaba y el peinado era diferente, sin flequillo. _Curioso._ Pero le gustaba. No se preguntó cómo pasó eso. Ya sabía la respuesta: por la misma razón que despertó en ese bosque. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿cómo llegó a ese maldito bosque?

 _La magia debe tener algo que ver con esto. Eso, o tuve la borrachera de mi vida y salí de ella sin resaca._

Se disponía a maquillarse y se dirigió al espejo. No se detuvo mirarse un segundo. Sólo tomó la base y cuando iba a apretar el envase para que salga el contenido, echó un vistazo a su reflejo. Amplió los ojos y tiró base al suelo, al desviar su puntería del shock que sintió. Pronto el shock se convirtió en pánico, que congeló su sangre mirándose. De repente pensó que ya no necesitaba maquillaje.

 _Cuando dije "¿algo más, Universo?", ¡no quería una respuesta!_

Miró fijamente a su hermoso rostro. Viéndolo así, parecía ridículo que la gente haya sido capaz de pensar que intentó matar a Snow porque creía que era más bonita que ella. _En sus sueños._ Ella tenía bastante claro qué tan bella era. Y no era falta de modestia, sino las _curiosas_ _reacciones_ de más de uno de sus guardias y súbditos. Pero ahora... Esto era increíble.

 _¿Por qué parece que tengo 23 años?_


	3. Capítulo 3: Nueva

**Actualidad.**

«Su majestad» saludó Gold al oír el sonido de las campanillas y a la mujer causante. Una sonrisa divertida apareció cuando vió la expresión de la mujer.

«Ser Oscuro».

«¿En qué puedo ayudarla?».

«¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?».

«¿Disculpe?» cuestionó sin borrar su sonrisa.

«Por favor, no hagas como si no supieras nada. Siempre estás despierto, incluso cuando no se trata de una maldición».

«¿Podría ser más descriptiva?».

«Desperté en medio del bosque luciendo diez años más joven. Plus, en mi mansión hay fotos y ropa que no deberían estar allí. Y, mi favorito, el pueblo está lleno de desconocidos que no forman parte de la maldición» se quejó.

Gold arqueó una ceja, ya tenía su respuesta pero prefería divertirse con ella. «¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?».

«¿Disculpa?».

«Su último recuerdo, antes de esta mañana».

«Tiene que ser una broma» se quejó ruda mirando al techo.

«No exactamente. Sigo esperando...»

Regina suspiró. «Tú admitiendo ser el diablillo retorcido que eres. Después, ese sábado en la mañana en el que llegaste a mi oficina y... ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?» lo acusó.

«¿Yo? Nada. Esto tiene sólo sus huellas, alcaldesa».

«¿De qué hablas?».

«Su magia».

«Y... ahí está el otro detalle. ¿Cómo es que hay magia este pozo infernal?».

La sonrisa divertida volvió. «Como la hubo los últimos cinco años».

«¡¿Qué?!» estalló.

«Verá, este último mes estuvo bastante... descontrolada. Tomó una poción particular y después, más exactamente ayer en la tarde, tomó la contra-poción. Al parecer algo salió mal».

«Gold, tú y yo sabemos que _nunca_ me equivoco cuando se trata de pociones».

«Siempre hay una excepción a la regla» replicó, causando que la morena ponga los ojos en blanco.

«Entonces, dime, ¿qué pasó en los últimos cinco años que ahora hay magia?».

«Se rompió la maldición» dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

«¡¿Qué?!» exclamó entrando en pánico. «Eso no tiene ningún sentido... Además, ambos sabemos que romper la maldición no traería la magia de vuelta».

«No. Pero digamos que nunca dejo nada a la suerte».

«Por supuesto que no» dijo irónica, rodando los ojos. «Entonces, ¿qué sucedió en los últimos cinco años?».

«Eso, querida, lo dejo para tí».

«Agh» suspiró exasperada. _¿Y qué hago ahora?_

-OUAT-

 **1 mes antes.**

«¡Regina! ¿Estás bien?» dijo, apenas la encontró en su bóveda. Luego miró el caldero hirviente y a la mujer que pasó su atención de la poción a la mujer.

«Emma... ¿Qué haces aquí?» dijo más amable de lo que deseaba.

«¿Qué es eso?» preguntó con cuidado, señalando con el dedo el caldero. No estaba segura si quería saber.

«Un comienzo» murmuró.

«¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?».

« _Esto_ es un comienzo, para mí. Mi nueva historia. Mi historia no contada. Y cuando mi historia finalmente se desarrolle... Ya no habrá nada que puedas hacer» explicó con un aire misterioso.

Tomó un pequeño frasco y lo llenó con el contenido del caldero.

«Regina, ¿qué es eso?».

«Una poción. Para darme una oportunidad para finalmente ser feliz» dijo con una sonrisa astuta, y Emma se veía aún más confundida. La morena ni se inmutó y continuó. «Verás, hay una parte de mí que siempre estuvo encerrada, bien adentro mío. Esto va liberarla de su celda».

«No, Regina. No tienes que hacer esto» se acercó y tomó sus manos en las suyas. «Tú _puedes_ ser feliz» y la abrazó. «Te prometí que iba a ayudarte a encontrar tu final feliz, y, que te quede claro, hermana, aún no me rendí».

La morena rió un poco, sacándole un sonrisa a Emma. Logró lo que creía imposible. Lo que ambas creían imposible en ese momento. La mujer mayor se separó y miró a Emma con una sonrisa. Dió un paso atrás, lo suficiente para que la rubia no tenga tiempo.

«Creo que tienes razón, yo puedo ser feliz» sonrió tímida y Emma creyó que lo logró, que todo iba a estar bien al fin. «Sólo que no _así_ ».

Antes de que la Salvadora pueda reaccionar, se llevó el frasco a los labios y bebió la poción en menos de dos segundos. Sintió una patada en el estómago. Se dobló y retorció. No en dolor, sino como un reflejo de su cuerpo a los efectos de los que intentaba defenderse. Pero sabía que nada iba a detenerla, esa poción era demasiado poderosa como para que el cuerpo humano la detenga.

«¡Regina!» se acercó apuraba y colocó una mano en su espalda. _¿Y qué hago ahora?_

Entonces, la morena recuperó su postura y miró a Emma con curiosidad.

«¿Estás bien?» le dijo la rubia.

«Claro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?» replicó calmada, encogiéndose de hombros. Sintió algo extraño, con su cuerpo.

«La poción...».

Pero Regina no prestaba atención. Miró hacia abajo y... «¿qué diablos estoy usando?».

«¿Tu ropa?» remarcó la obviedad.

«Me da vergüenza decir que sí» replicó con una mueca.

Movió una mano a la altura de su barbilla y una nube de humo violeta la cubrió. Su visita dió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, asustada por la actitud de la mujer. Unos segundos más tarde la nube se disipó y detrás de ella apareció Regina, completamente cambiaba. La mandíbula de Emma cayó, sus ojos se ampliaron y revisaron su cuerpo más de una vez. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ex reina al ver la reacción de la rubia, sus ojos brillaron con algo desconocido.

«¿Algo que te guste?» insinuó.

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron aún más, notando que no había sido nada discreta, pero aún más porque tenía la impresión de que a Regina no me importaba en lo absoluto. Es más, parecía agradarle.

«¿Por qué estás usando _esto_?» dijo remarcando la última palabra.

«¿Por qué no?» replicó con una sonrisa lista y despreocupada.

 _Ok... Creo que ahora sí tengo una excusa para preocuparme._

La mujer que ahora era todo sonrisas y postura relajada, pero no menos perfecta, llevaba: jeans ajustados negros, una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color e igual de ajustada, unas botas con tacón lo suficientemente altas para no parecer uno de los enanos, y, la cereza del pastel, una chaqueta de _cuero_ negra, con estampados de rosas en los bíceps. Además, su cabello estaba rizado y no tan perfecto como antes, como... salvaje.

Emma pudo notar algo nuevo en su rostro. Menos dolor. La hacía parecer más joven, una persona nueva. Esta nueva Regina parecía radiante y lista para la aventura, además de tener un estilo más parecido al de ella que al de Regina misma. Aunque, claro, a pesar del cambio, la ropa seguía siendo de mejor calidad y más refinada de lo que la de Emma siempre sería.

«Hey, ¿salimos esta noche? Digamos que... al Rabbit Hole. Podemos tener una noche de chicas, o lo que sea» dijo haciendo una mueca a 'noche de chicas', el término siempre le pareció ridículo.

Emma quedó sin palabras ante la propuesta. Pensaba que quedaría tiempo antes de que Regina tuviera ánimos de hacer _algo._ Tal vez ese era su duelo. Tal vez esa era la forma en la que esta nueva Regina lidiaba con las cosas. Si era así, sea.

«Eh, seguro» balbuceó. «Si esto es lo que necesitas para lidiar con lo de Robin, estaré allí para tí».

El rostro radiante de Regina se oscureció ante la mención de Robin, pero lo arregló antes de que la rubia sea capaz de notarlo.

«Genial... Pero, no hablemos de él, ¿ok?» dijo casual y vaciló al salir de la bóveda. A mitad de camino, giró la cabeza para ver a Emma sobre su hombro. «A las 10... Oh, y, ¿qué tal si invitamos a Snow y... Belle?».

«Belle está embarazada» recordó cuidadosa con una expresión de obviedad.

«Cierto» dijo entre dientes. «Bueno, mejor. Necesitaremos a alguien sobrio allí, ¿no crees?» sugirió y guiñó un ojo para después retirarse, dejando una Emma muda y paralizada.

-OUAT-

Emma se apuró a llegar a Granny's. Tenía que hablar con sus padres sobre lo que sucedió con Regina, y, aparentemente, invitar a su madre a una noche de chicas. Eso no sonaba bien hasta que agregaba el hecho de que tenían la misma edad.

Entró al Diner y miró a su alrededor en busca de Snow y David. Pero una morena tras el mostrador llamó su atención.

«¿Ruby?».

«Hey, Em».

«¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que volviste a Oz, con Dorothy. ¿Todo está bien?».

«Sí, sí. Las brujas buenas de Oz nos consiguieron un portal para visitar a Granny por un día».

«Eso es... fantástico» dijo sin borrar su estupefacción. «¿Viste a Snow?».

«Creo que está ahí» dijo señalando con su barbilla detrás de ella.

Emma reprimió el deseo de golpear su propia cara por no notarlo antes. Agradeció a Ruby y se giró hacia sus padres, que estaban sólos, sin Hook.

«Hey».

«¡Emma! ¿Encontraste a Regina?».

«Sí, sí. De hecho, quería saber si te unirás a la noche de chicas hoy, con ella» dijo tímida.

«¿Noche de chicas? Emma, acaba de perder a Robin, no creo que sea una buena idea».

«Yo tampoco» dijo llevándose una mirada extrañada de sus padres. «Fue su idea, y también quiere invitar a Belle».

«¿Qué? ¿Estás segura que está bien? Además, Belle está embarazada, no puede tomar».

«Ya sé, yo le dije lo mismo. Y eso me lleva a lo más importante».

«¿Qué pasó?».

Emma tragó saliva. «Regina hizo una locura. Tomó una poción».

«¿Para qué?» su tono se volvía más peligroso a cada palabra que escuchaba.

«Dijo que era un comienzo para su "historia no contada". Que iba a liberar una parte de ella que estuvo encerrada».

«¡¿Y la dejaste?!».

«¿Qué? ¡No! Intenté evitarlo pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya se estaba retorciendo y era una persona completamente diferente».

«¿Diferente? ¿A qué te...?» se interrumpió al ver a la mujer que cruzó la puerta.

Morena, de pelo rizado. Jeans negros y chaqueta de cuero. Sus manos se posaban en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón que resaltaba sus atributos. Nadie creería que aquella mujer era Regina. Era casi increíble, especialmente cuando Emma notó algo aún más diferente en ella: parecía mucho más jóven.

«¿Regina?» dijo cuidadosa.

«Hey, Emma».

«Te ves más...».

«¿Jóven? Sí» se acercó y susurró a su oído. «La magia puede causar milagros» ronroneó con una voz baja y lenta que mandó una señal extraña al abdomen bajo de Emma.

La morena se dió la vuelta y se sentó en un taburete del mostrador. La Salvadora le dirigió una mirada que decía 'se los dije' a sus padres mientras Snow se levantaba a hablar con su ex madrastra.

«Regina» la saludó y sentó a su lado.

«Snow» respondió y se giró a Ruby. «Hola, Ruby. ¿Volviste?».

La joven parpadeó varias veces a la imagen de Regina jóven y casual, y salió de su trance. «Solo por hoy, ¿qué te sirvo?».

«¿Y estás trabajando?» cuestionó con una ceja arqueada. No obtuvo respuesta. «Cerveza y una hamburguesa».

«¿Hamburguesa?» repitieron tanto Ruby como Snow.

Regina largó una risita aún más atípica. «Quiero saber de qué me estuve perdiendo todos estos años. Lo que me recuerda, ¿haces algo esta noche?».

«No lo creo... ¿por qué?».

«Hoy es noche de chicas, ¿te sumas?» propuso con una sonrisa compradora.

«Mmm, estoy con Dorothy».

«Entonces que venga ella también».

«¡Eso sería divertido!» interrumpió Snow. «Quiero conocer mejor a la mujer que amas».

«Oh, ok».

«Tomo eso como un 'sí'» dijo y la morena se fue con su orden.

«¿Estás segura que es una buena idea?».

«¿Invitar a Ruby o la noche de chicas?» dijo distraída.

«Noche de chicas» dijo segura.

«Entonces mi respuesta sería "Hell yeah"».

Snow miró fijamente a Regina y luego Emma, incrédulas. «Dime que es una broma» le susurró a su hija.

«Snow, ¿sabes que puedo escucharte verdad? Como también puedo ver como todos aquí me miran como un bicho raro, ¿qué les pasa?» comentó indignada pero divertida.

«Es la chaqueta. Los vuelve locos, lo sé» bromeó Emma, causando una sonrisa divertida en Regina que bajó la mirada por el cuerpo de la rubia por un segundo y volvió a su rostro.

«En efecto» su sonrisa divertida se convirtió en una predadora, que desconcertó a Emma. Se giró al mostrador, dónde llegó su cerveza. «Gracias, Ruby».


	4. Capítulo 4: Fiesta

**Un mes antes.**

El sonido del timbre retumbó por la mansión vacía. Eso le recordó la soledad que sentía cuando Henry no estaba en casa. Esa era una de esas noches. Afortunadamente, no estaría allí el suficiente tiempo como para revivirlo. Por algo se quitó el corazón, ¿no? Para no tener que sufrir de nuevo, para que la pérdida y la soledad a la que tanto se acostumbró no duela tanto.

Los tacones negros resonaron durante el camino hacia la puerta. Tomó la chaqueta de cuero y la colocó sobre su vestido negro de espalda descubierta ceñido al cuerpo, por ahí se podía ver que no llevaba brasier. Esta vez no tenía sus naturales rizos, sino unas discretas ondas cortas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Emma, ya que iban a ir juntas al Rabbit Hole y encontrarse con las otras. Emma aún estaba sorprendida de que Belle haya aceptado salir.

Notó como la rubia admiraba su ropa, o cuerpo —no le importaba lo suficiente para preguntarse— y arqueó una ceja. Entonces la miró a los ojos. «Te ves bien»

 _¿Solo bien?_ «Gracias. Tú no estás mal tampoco» dijo mirándola descaradamente y mordiendo su labio inferior, acto que mandó una señal en el abdomen de Emma, que respiró profundamente intentando dejarlo pasar.

No mentía. Emma vestía la misma ropa de siempre. Jeans y chaqueta roja. Pero no quería decir que estuviera mal. Es más, por su mente solo pasaba una palabra cada vez que la veía: "sexy". Dejó salir una sonrisa pícara por la comisura de sus labios y agarró su bolso, para luego subirse, a su pesar, al bicho amarillo de Emma.

-OUAT-

El Rabbit Hole. No pensó dos veces antes de entrar. Donde todos los borrachos y escandalosos se juntaban en un solo lugar. Le encantaba.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió un martini, con dos aceitunas. Esperó y buscó la mesa en la que estaba Emma, acompañada de las otras cuatro mujeres. Fue hasta ellas con su bebida, sin molestarse en pedir para sus compañeras también.

«Hey, chicas» saludó sentándose.

«¡Regina!» saludaron Emma y Snow, mientras las otras sonrieron cortésmente. Regina notó la falta de familiaridad, pero no le importaba realmente. Solo quería salir.

Emma bajó la vista a la bebida que la morena sostenía. «¿Eso es un...?».

«Martini».

«Ya pediste» dijo un poco molesta.

«Sip» respondió y tomó un sorbo. «¿Saben que oí? Que había una nueva bebida artesanal, ¿quieren?».

«Claro» respondió la rubia por todas.

«¿Qué tal si vas a buscarlas, Snow?» pidió, tomándola por sorpresa.

«Eh... Claro» balbuceo y se alejó de la mesa.

Tomó un poco más de su bebida mientras sentía ojos sobre ella. Sonrió traviesa contra el cristal. Le empezaba a gusta esa atención que estaba recibiendo. Belle hablaba con la novia de Ruby, mientras la morena y Emma la inspeccionaban con la mirada. Las ignoró y miró a su alrededor. Veía a gente bailar, mesas de billar, los borrachos de turno en la barra, una despedida de soltero a un lado, los jóvenes adultos, en edad universitaria, cantando y tomando chupitos hasta perder la cabeza.

Snow llegó con las bebidas, cuando Regina decidió levantarse de su asiento y llevarla a la pista de baile. La música era horrible, pero no importó mucho porque le pidió al DJ que la cambiara. "Womanizer" de Britney Spears empezó a sonar. Era relativamente vieja, pero ¡a quién le importa!

Snow se veía bastante perdida, así que Regina la guió. Posó sus manos en las caderas de su amiga y empezó a moverlas junto a ellas, bajando levemente. Mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Dió una pequeña vuelta en su lugar y escuchó que la canción cambió.

Las mujeres de la mesa no sabían que pensar. Veían que la cara aterrada de Snow se convirtió en una cómoda u relajada. En realidad parecía divertirse en esa situación con Regina. Por otro lado, Emma sentía que estaba presenciando un posible trauma al ver a su madre bailar con la madre de su hijo de esa forma. La manera en la que su amiga movía las caderas era... Atraía a más de una mirada.

-OUAT-

«Juguemos» propuso.

«¿Eh?» preguntó la rubia.

«Billar. Juguemos».

«Eh... No sé» dudó.

«¡Vamos!» hizo un puchero. Emma la miró sorprendida. Regina Mills no hace puchero. «Quiero que me enseñes».

«¿No sabes jugar? ¿Por qué asumes que yo sí?».

«¿Sabes o no?» y arqueó un ceja curiosa.

«Sí».

«¡Entonces no era necesario todo eso! Vamos».

Emma hizo una expresión cansada mientras Regina la arrastraba hasta las mesas. No tuvo oportunidad para intentar enseñarle cuando dos jóvenes, se acercaron ellas, preguntando si querían jugar con ellos. Antes de que Emma se pudiera negar, la morena ya estaba aceptando.

Nick y John se llamaban. Uno tenía el cabello negro, pero unos ojos verde pálido increíblemente atrayentes y grandes, marcados por ojeras, sus labios eran finos y su cuerpo era relativamente flaco, con piel pálida. El otro llevaba mechones pelirrojos entre su cabello rubio, era un poco más rellenito y tenía medianos ojos avellanas.

Se suponía que la rubia debía enseñarle a jugar. Pero cuando Nick escuchó que la morena estaba por aprender se ofreció dichoso. Lo que él no vió que Emma sí, era la sonrisa predadora de su amiga cuando aceptó su oferta. Miró frustrada como el muchacho pegaba su cuerpo a la mujer que aparentaba tener su misma edad mientras guiaba sus manos en el taco, rodeándola por su espalda.

«Intenta tú» le dijo Nick.

«Ok» respondió con falso nerviosismo.

El jóven se alejó y vio a la morena mover el taco, golpeándolo contra la bola blanca que chocó con las otras bolas, desparramándose por la mesa. La suerte estaba de su lado: entró una bola. Así que continuó. Golpeó la bola blanca con maestría y dos bolas más entraron.

«¿Cómo...?» se preguntó el hombre.

«Suerte de principiante, supongo» replicó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Casi al final del juego, Emma empezaba a cansarse. Sentía que sobraba, mientras que los que jugaban al final eran sólo Nick y Regina, dejaron plantados a sus amigos.

«Creo que mejor volveré con las chicas» avisó.

«Bien, ve» respondió distraídamente mirando a Nick como el cazador a su presa.

Pero la rubia dudó preocupada. «¿Estás segura que está bien si te dejo sola?».

«Estoy de maravilla, querida».

«Ok...» terminó la conversación un poco desanimada ante la "maravilla" de la morena porque se vaya.

Volvió a su mesa, donde Ruby y Dorothy faltaban, estaban bailando. Miró extrañada a su madre, que arrastraba las palabras que dirigía a Belle. La vió tomar un sorbo de su bebida "artesanal" y notó la presencia de Emma.

«¡Emma!» saludó con alegría. «¿Probaste estas bebida? Dice que son artesanales, pero creo que significa fuerte».

Abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró enseguida y se giró a Belle. «¿Cuántas de esas tomó?» preguntó señalando el vaso de Snow.

«Si puedes creerlo, esa es la primera... Woah» exclamó.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?».

«Mmm, Regina...».

Pero no escuchó ninguna palabra más porque se dió vuelta y vió la escena. Regina sentada en la mesa de billar mientras ese chico, Nick, le metía la lengua hasta la garganta. Su amigo, John, parecía tener el sentido común suficiente como para alejarse de allí.

De repente, todo era rojo a los ojos verdes. Antes de que la castaña pueda pararse a detenerla, se dirigió con paso rápido y firme hasta las mesas de billar. Sin pensarlo dos veces y cegada por un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer, separó con fuerza bruta al jóven de la morena y lo golpeó en la quijada.

«¡Emma!» reprochó con voz indignada, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo de diversión.

«¡Ey, amiga!» se quejó cariciando su mandíbula. «¿Qué te pasa?».

«Primero, no soy tu "amiga"» dijo en cólera. «Segundo, me pasa que te estás aprovechando de la madre de mi hijo».

Nick amplió los ojos y miró a la morena. «¿Tienes un hijo?».

«No le prestes atención. Está loca».

«Pero...» Emma enmudeció.

Regina se dirigió a ella y le susurró. «¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?».

 _¿Mierda? Regina no dice "mierda"._

«Te estaba acosando» se defendió.

La morena largó una risita divertida. «Hazme un favor, y aléjate de mi camino, cariño».

 _"Cariño"..._

La rubia volvió a su mesa con la mirada clavada al suelo y la cola entre las patas. Belle parpadeó repetidamente, boquiabierta ante la escena anterior.

«¿Qué fue eso?» preguntó Snow.

«Pensé que necesitaba ayuda» y se encogió de hombros.

«Tienes suerte que esté lo suficientemente borracha como para no acordarse de esto mañana» le dijo Belle.

«¿Qué?».

«Sé lo que ví. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien por mí. No le diré a nadie».

«Bien, porque no hay nada que decir».

«Tienes suerte de que no te hayan echado».

«Dije, no hay nada que decir, ¿recuerdas?».

«Está bien» se resignó. «Pero, Emma, si quieres hablar, sabes que estoy aquí para tí, ¿no?».

«Ok...» asintió distraídamente mientras veía como la morena llevaba a Nick tomado de la mano hasta fuera del pub.

«Regina está... diferente. ¿Está bien?».

«Parece estar mejor que nunca, ¿verdad?» suspiró. «Si tan sólo no hubiera tomado esa maldita poción» murmuró para sí.

«Hey, ¿y Regina?» escuchó a Ruby detrás de ella.

«Se fue».

«Lástima... Esa chica es pura diversión» dijo Dorothy, obteniendo todas las miradas.

Regina Mills, pura diversión. Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso la semana pasaba se hubiera reído en su cara. Ruby aún no comprendía que sucedía con la alcaldesa, pero hasta ese entonces no se preocupó en lo absoluto por ello. Ahora, su nueva actitud parecía una red de problemas.

«¿Adónde se fue?» le preguntó.

«Querrás decir, con quién» respondió Snow.

«¿Qué?» exclamó estupefacta.

«Se fue con ese Nick» dijo con un tono rencoroso.

«Hmm, interesante».

Pero Ruby no estaba hablando de Regina, se estaba refiriendo a la actitud de la rubia.

«¡Se suponía que sería una noche de chicas! ¡Sin chicos!».

La morena arqueó una ceja. «Nunca fuiste antes a una noche de chicas, ¿verdad?».

«¿Cómo lo sabes?».

«Porque _eso_ pasa».

«¡Y recién ahora me dicen!» se quejó indignada y tomó un sorbo de la bebida de su madre.

-OUAT-

 **Actualidad.**

«¿Cómo que se escapó?» dijo sin ocultar su ira. «¡Se supone que tenías que evitar eso!».

«Cariño, cálmate. No sirve de nada discutir ahora. Vamos a buscarlo».

La rubia suspiró resignada. «Oh ya sé perfectamente dónde se metió».

Se dió la vuelta colocándose su chaqueta y abrió la puerta del departamento, preparándose para ir a la casa de Regina, pero se chocó con alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

«¿Regina?» preguntó sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. «¿Qué haces aquí?».

«Buenas tardes a usted también» dijo con esa voz falsamente cortés. «Necesito hablar con usted...es» completó desviando la mirada a Snow.

«Eh... en realidad estabamos un poco ocupadas...».

«No recuerdo nada de lo sucedido los últimos cinco años» soltó.

«Espera, ¿qué?».


	5. Capítulo 5: Hijo

**Horas antes.**

Escuchó el sonido de alguien azotando la puerta de la mansión. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras se maldecía por no poder controlar su magia para formar una bola de fuego en el caso de un intruso. Era imposible que alguien haya tenido las agallas de invadir la propiedad de la temible Reina Malvada. O eso creía. Ya tenía claro que cuando la Salvadora quiebre la maldición, ella iba perderlo todo. Así que estaba segura de que la persona que entró no era un nuevo vecino queriendo tomar el té.

«¿Mamá?» escuchó una voz familiar decir. Era diferente pero aún podía reconocerla sin problemas.

«¿Henry?» dijo mientras terminaba las escaleras. «Tú... ¡creciste!» dijo atónita, con una sonrisa incrédula.

«¿Qué?» el adolescente juntó las cejas confundido.

«¿No deberías estar en la escuela?» dudó con sospecha.

«Mamá, ¿recuerdas que cuando empecé la secundaria empecé a ir sólo por las mañanas?» cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos, algo le pasaba a su madre.

«Eh... sí» balbuceó. No sabía si era una buena idea decirle a su hijo la verdad.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó con verdadera preocupación. No recordaba la última vez que alguien mostró eso por ella.

«De maravilla» y era cierto. Este Henry mayor la amaba y lo demostraba, cambió tanto...

Entonces cayó en la fría y dura realidad. Si se rompió la maldición, quiere decir que Henry conoce su pasado. Debería odiarla, rechazarla aún más. Ahora su curiosidad sobre los últimos cinco años no hizo más que aumentar.

«¿Estás segura? Te fuiste por un momento».

«Estoy perfecta» y lo abrazó.

«Sé que estuviste esperando a que pudiera venir contigo pero no es necesario que me ahogues» rió suavemente. «Por cierto, ¿por qué me esperaste aquí y no en la bóveda?».

«¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?».

«Mamá, ¿estás segura que estás bien?» preguntó por tercera vez.

«Sí, sólo estoy un poco... al límite» suspiró.

«Entiendo» contestó sin convicción. Ocultaba algo.

«Espera... ¿a qué te referías con a que "pudieras venir"?».

«Ok, ahora sí me estoy asustando. ¿Qué sucede?».

«Nada» dijo con voz distraída y evitando sus ojos.

«Vamos, mamá, conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué es?».

 _"Conozco esa mirada"_. Sus palabras ablandaron su corazón, o eso sentía. Porque ese era otro asunto. No se sentía tan herida, ni amaba con tanta fuerza como antes. Era confuso. Tal vez su otro yo tomó metidas extremas. Sabía que era una pésima idea, se prometió no hacer la misma estupidez que su madre hace años. Algo malo tuvo que haber pasado para haber recurrido a eso. Eso, o simplemente veía cosas donde no las había. Debía ser eso.

«Supongo que estarás familiarizado con la magia, y mi pasado» casi susurró.

«Por supuesto» dijo sin comprender adónde quería llegar con esto.

«Henry, algo muy... muy malo sucedió».

«¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Ma' no hizo nada raro de nuevo, ¿verdad?».

Arqueó un ceja. «¿Ma'?».

«Ya sabes, ¿Emma?».

«Claro... No, Henry, no tiene que ver con esa mujer. Los últimos cincos años... se borraron».

«¿A qué te refieres?».

«No recuerdo nada de los últimos cinco años. La única razón por la que sé esto es porque Gold me lo confirmó».

«¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?».

«La maldición... todavía no se rompió».

«Oh... _Oh_... Ok, creo que eso explica la ropa rara» bromeó para romper la tensión.

«¿Ropa rara? No sé que me habrá pasado en los últimos años pero sí mi otra yo se viste como una...» se cortó cuando recordó que estaba hablando con su hijo.

«¿Zorra?» dijo divertido.

«¡Henry!».

«¿Qué? Tú ibas a decir lo mismo».

La morena suspiró. «Dejemos eso y explícame eso de "poder venir conmigo". ¿Está la Srta. Swan impidiendo que me visites?».

El muchacho miró a sus pies. «Algo así. ¡Pero no es lo que crees!» se apuró a aclarar antes de su madre haga una locura.

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces qué es?» preguntó con expresión severa.

«Una poción que tomaste... te hacía ser diferente. Ma no quería que te viera así, pero yo quería verte, eres mi mamá».

Una suave y maternal sonrisa apareció en los labios de Regina. "Eres mi mamá". Eso era lo único que quiso escuchar durante tanto tiempo. Aunque seguía sin gustarle que esa mujer le prohiba a su hijo ir a verla, que intente alejarlo de su madre sin ningún derecho.

«Entonces me escapé y siempre te encontraba en tu bóveda» agregó.

«¿Ya estuviste ahí?» preguntó preocupada. Ese lugar estaba atado a todas las maldades que alguna vez cometió.

«Hey... no tienes por qué estar triste. Cambiaste».

«¿De verdad?» dudó incrédula.

«Yo creí que podías cambiar y ser buena, y lo hiciste. Perdonaste a la abuela y el abuelo» y Regina arqueó una ceja y rió. «Sé que parece imposible ahora, pero es cierto».

«No es eso. Es... Snow, ¿abuela?» rió de nuevo y su hijo rodó los ojos. Se detuvo y contempló su rostro, haciendo eso se parecía tanto a ella.

«¿Qué?» preguntó cuando notó sus ojos sobre él.

«Nada, es sólo... Cuéntame más sobre lo que pasó».

«Tú y ma' son amigas» dijo y su madre lo miró con escepticismo. «Es en serio».

«Bueno, eso explica mucho» murmuró pensando en su encuentro con Emma.

«Siempre están combatiendo a los villanos. Como Peter Pan o la Reinas de la Oscuridad. Juntas son más fuertes».

«¿Las Reinas de la Oscuridad en Storybrooke? ¿Peter Pan? ¿Ese demonio intentó hacerte algo?».

«Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?».

«Es la única razón por la que Pan estaría aquí» aclaró. «Esto es demasiado».

«Y no es ni la mitad de la historia...» murmuró. «No te preocupes, cuando recuperes tus recuerdos entenderás todo».

«Pero ese es el problema, Henry».

«¿Eh?».

«Yo... no sé. No sé si voy a recordar».

«Claro que sí. Ten fe».

Regina reprimió una risa seca. Tener fe nunca salió muy bien para ella.

«Henry... No sé cómo».

«Entonces yo te ayudo a tenerla».

«No, no entendiste» dijo, cada segundo su voz se apagaba más y más. «Yo no sé cómo recuperar mis recuerdos».

«Entonces necesitamos ayuda» replicó con una sonrisa compradora.

«¿Ayuda?».

«De Emma».

La mujer amplió los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente. «Oh no, eso no va a pasar, nunca».

«Ya le pediste ayuda a Emma antes» dijo divertido.

«Sí, pero como esa persona inapropiada que no recuerdo haber sido» levantó la voz, pero la calmó al recordar que era a Henry con quién estaba hablando. «Henry, no creo que pedirle ayuda a la hija de mis enemigos sea buena idea, prefiero ir con Gold».

«¡Pero ellos no son tus enemigos!» insistió. «Además no puedes confiar en el abuelo».

«¿Abuelo?».

«Larga historia. Para acortarla, mi padre biológico es el hijo de Gold».

«¿Tu padre biológico? ¿Está aquí?» su corazón sintió una pequeña punzada.

«No» bajó la mirada con un aire triste. «Está muerto».

«Oh... Lo siento tanto, Henry» dijo dulce cuando vió que tan afectado estaba. «¿Lograste conocerlo?».

«Un poco... Y no cambies de tema. Lo correcto es ir a hablar con Emma sobre esto».

 _No soy conocida por hacer lo correcto._ «De todos modos, prefiero buscar una solución por mi cuenta».

«¡Pero todo es más fácil cuando estás acompañada por la gente que te quiere!» replicó sorprendiendola y lanzó un bufido. «¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?!».

«¡Bien! Iré» suspiró resignada. «Pero, que quede claro que yo te advertí que esto va a salir mal».

«Ajá, sí. Vamos. Conduce hasta el loft de Snow, seguro que ya se dieron cuenta que no estoy».

«¿Siguen viviendo en ese pozo después de tantos años?».

«Ma' se mudó hace unos meses. Ahora ahí viven los abuelos y Neal».

«¿Neal?».

«Su hijo».

«¡Ja! Por supuesto que esos dos idiotas tienen otro hijo. Tan predecibles» dijo para sí, con un poco de malicia.

«Mamá» escuchó su tono de advertencia. «Sigo aquí, ¿sabes?».

«Vamos» ordenó y subieron a su coche.

-OUAT-

 **Actualidad.**

 _«Espera, ¿qué?»._

«Lo que escuchó».

«Si esta es otra de tus bromas...» dijo con tono de advertencia.

La morena se extrañó. ¿Ella? ¿Bromear? ¿Y con esa mujer?

«No sea ridícula» respondió seria. «Sé que iba a buscar a Henry. Está en mi auto. Se va a quedar allí hasta que terminemos con esto».

«Eh... ok» fue todo lo que logró decir. Regina volvía a tener esa presencia que aterraba. Mataba con la mirada. Aún pareciendo una jovencita.

«Que conste que estoy aquí por la insistencia de Henry» aclaró pasando al interior. Ignoró a Snow y se sentó en el sofá.

«¿Quieres un café o algo?» ofreció Snow.

«No, gracias».

«Regina... ¿qué sucedió?».

«¿Acaso es sorda, Srta. Swan? No. Recuerdo» dijo grocera.

«¡Ya lo entendí! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?».

La mujer mantuvo su máscara fría. «¿Sabe qué? Creo que sí quiero esa bebida».

«Un café, entonces».

«¿Tienen algo más fuerte?»

 _¿A qué me recuerda eso?_

Snow asintió y sacó una botella de licor de chocolate. Sirvió dos vasos. Uno para su visita y otra para su hija. Los colocó en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Regina. La morena le lanzó una mirada que podría matar, y ella la ignoró.

«No tengo idea de cómo sucedió» dijo cortando el silencio. «Mucho menos de cómo arreglarlo. Es por eso que Henry quería que hable con ustedes. Muy estúpidamente cree que _ustedes_ pueden solucionarlo» agregó con desdén.

Madre e hija intercambiaron una mirada. «En realidad, tenemos experiencia en este tipo de cosas».

«¿Cómo?» dijo confundida.

«Eso de perder la memoria... pasa muy seguido acá en Storybrooke».

«Bien, tienen experiencia... Pero eso no quiere decir que sepan como solucionar esto. No tienen magia ni para prender una vela».

«En realidad...» interrumpió Emma.

«Oh no... Déjame adivinar. La Salvadora, el fruto del Amor Verdadero. Por supuesto que tiene magia» se dijo. «Entonces toma un consejo de mi parte... Toda magia conlleva un precio, incluyendo tu pura magia blanca».

«Oh, ya lo sé. Lo aprendí de muchas maneras diferentes».

«Es increíble...» murmuró.

«¿Qué?».

«Nada... Así que, ¿cuál es su mágica solución?» preguntó con humor astuto.

«Beso del Amor Verdadero» respondió a su pesar.

Lo que no se esperaban era que Regina partiera en carcajadas, como si fuera lo más gracioso que jamás oyó. Rió como no rió en años.

Se secó una lágrima e intentó tranquilizarse. «Buena suerte con eso» dijo mordaz. «Justo cuando creí que este día no podría ser más descabellado».

«Ya tuviste un beso de Amor Verdadero».

«¿Qué?» preguntó incrédula. «¿Con quién?».

«Henry» se limitó a decir. Era mejor no mencionar a su muerta alma gemela.

«No lo creo...» murmuró y se levantó abruptamente. Su voz se volvió helada y sujetaba con aún más fuerza su máscara. No quería que nadie notara el miedo en su voz. «Eso es todo, Srta. Swan. Supongo que Henry viene conmigo. Después de todo, es mi hijo».

«Nuestro hijo, Regina. Y no hagas esto. Deja de evitar...».

«Nada, Srta. Swan. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer...»

Antes de que alguien pueda protestar salió del lugar tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitieron.

-OUAT-

Entró al auto, en el asiento del conductor y azotó la puerta al cerrarla. Una vez allí, segura, se permitió largar el aire que estuvo sosteniendo sin notarlo. Golpeó su frente contra el volante y escuchó la bocina sonar con su choque.

«¿Todo bien?» oyó la voz de Henry detrás de ella y se sobresaltó.

«¡Henry! Casi me matas de un susto».

«Lo siento. ¿Cómo te fue?».

«Ella tampoco sabe que hacer» mintió mirando al frente, incapaz de ver a Henry.

«Oh» estaba visiblemente decepcionado. «Bueno, supongo que encontraremos otra forma».

«Eso creo» respondió tímida.

No quería mentirle más de lo que ya le había mentido y ahora lo sabía. Pero también reconocía que la única solución que propusieron las mujeres era imposible. Por lo menos para ella. No podía darle falsas esperanzas a su hijo. Emma dijo que ya tuvo un beso de amor verdadero antes, pero no confiaba en ella. Podría estar mintiendo para lastimarla o ser parte de algún plan para quitarle a Henry aún más. Porque notó que ahora estaba compatiendo la custodia de _su_ hijo con esa mujer, y no tenía palabra en el asunto, sino Henry la dejaría y correría a los brazos de su Salvadora, abandonandola completamente.

«Hoy te quedarás conmigo» le avisó.

«Genial, mamá. Te extrañé» dijo ganando una sonrisa de parte de su madre. Aunque ella aún no entendía en qué sentido lo decía. Se inclinó entre los asientos de adelante y posó un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

La morena amplió los ojos y una luz inundó su mente, voces que sonaban como ecos y emociones que nunca debería haber sentido.

 _«No importa lo que digan, no importa lo que creas, yo te amo»._

La luz desapareció y con ella su propia voz. ¿Qué fue...? _Oh_ , _eso es... Sí, un recuerdo._ Tragó en seco e intentó ignorar la punzada en el pecho que esa imagen trajo mientras conducía de vuelta a su mansión.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sueño

_«Es mi hijo»._

 _«¡No, no lo es! ¡Es mío!»._

 _Un_ _gran dolor en el pecho la llenó. Todo lo que alguna vez temió, estaba allí, en la forma de una rubia idiota con complejo de héroe. Al dolor, se le sumó la ira. Siempre era mejor sucumbir a la ira antes que a la tristeza, se repetía, la ira te hace fuerte. Mostrar el dolor era una debilidad, siempre. No dejes que vean quién realmente eres. "No importa lo que suceda en nuestro interior, siempre hay que poner buena cara". Aún no recordaba dónde escuchó eso, ¿Rumple, tal vez? Era irrelevante. Especialmente en un momento como ese, en el que acababa de atacar a la mujer que dió a su hijo en adopción, a la mujer que su hijo prefería y amaba, que lo hacía feliz... A la mujer que le quitó su final feliz. Su abuelo, su madre y ella, parecía una herencia familiar destruir la felicidad de la "fría y despiadada Reina Malvada". Quiso reír de su propio título, pero no podía, no después de escuchar lo que escuchó._

 _«Puedes pretender todo lo que quieras, pero sabemos quién eres, y quién siempre serás»._

 _Un_ _balde agua helada. Y el balde de metal cayendo sobre su cabeza. Esas eran las únicas palabras capaces de expresar sus sentimientos en ese instante. Intentó tan desesperadamente cambiar, con tantas fuerzas, por su hijo, pero también por ella misma, y todo para nada. No importaba cuánto lo intente, siempre sería la villana del cuento, incluso cuando no lo era. Era difícil abandonar todo lo que poseía, por algo que podría perder de un momento a otro, a manos de Emma Swan._

 _Nadie entendía lo que era tener oscuridad en su corazón, y nadie nunca entendería lo que era intentar luchar contra ella cuando todo lo que pasa por tu mente es lo horrible que es tu vida, y que no pasaría nada si se dejara llevar, si volviera donde pertenece: a la ira, la magia oscura. Y para colmo, ese pueblo de hipócritas creían tener el derecho a juzgarla. Imbéciles todos. Intentar es difícil cuando nadie cree en ti._

 _Se_ _tragó sus lágrimas, no se atrevió a defenderse, tenía razón. Quería decirle, gritarle, que podía cambiar, que era capaz ser buena. Pero algo dentro suyo no dejaba de llamarla Reina Malvada, monstruo, villana. La magia oscura quería tentarla. Lo logró. Desapareció en su nube violeta._

Sudor recorría su cuerpo y pegaba su pijama de seda contra su piel. Su respiración se agitaba como si acabara de correr un maratón. Pero no tenía calor, su temperatura no estaba por los cielos. No, lo que ella sentía era su sudor helado, congelando su piel y su poca vitalidad. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Era tan real. Justo como lo que sucedió en el auto con Henry. Un Henry que había crecido tanto que dentro de poco ya no podría apoyar su barbilla contra su cabeza morena. Un Henry que la amaba. Eso la hacía querer recordar aún más. Así sabría cómo llegó a tener un hijo que la amaba. Y por un momento, con su imagen, logró eliminar esa horrible pesadilla de su sistema.

Pero tan veloz como se fue, volvió. Esas imágenes, esas voces, las luces, los rostros... Tan conocidos, pero al mismo tiempo tan peculiares. En su mente como sentimientos suyos, dolores vividos en carne propia. No podían ser algo más que recuerdos. Entonces estaba recuperando la memoria. _Bien._ Pero faltaban piezas del rompecabezas entre las pocas que ya tenía. _No tan bien._

Reconocía lo que significaba. Eran simples pistas, pura fortuna, que probablemente nunca regresarían, y si lo hacían, tardaría años, decadas, en recuperar todo lo que faltaba. Necesitaba una cura para lo que sea que le dieron para borrar su memoria. _Beso del amor verdadero._ Tan cómico como siempre. Nadie podría amarla, nunca. Así que esa opción estaba descartada. Después estaba Gold, lo cual eliminó en menos de un segundo. Con lo poco que Henry le contó sobre su "abuelo", aparentemente, notó que no debía confiar en él, justo como nunca lo hizo.

Tal vez tendría suerte trabajando por su cuenta, aunque sea en contra de los deseos de Henry. Él quería que vaya con los Charmings a pedir ayuda, humillarse al recurrir a sus peores enemigos, porque eran "familia". Pero Emma y esos dos idiotas no eran familia suya, y nunca lo serían, sin importar cuando intenten convencerla de lo contrario. Henry era el único que le quedaba. Y siempre se le dió mejor la soledad, se acostumbró tanto a ella que empezó a encontrar cierta comodidad estando sola. No dejaba de ser doloroso y depresivo, pero un detalle no borraba el otro

Pedir ayuda era su última opción.

Dejó a Henry durmiendo, pensaba que terminaría antes del amanecer. Tenía... —miró su reloj— 5 horas para encontrar una solución. Luego podría hacer tiempo para volver a la normalidad si tenía que preparar algo muy elaborado. Un movimiento de su muñeca y estaba de pie en medio de su bóveda.

Los libros llenaban la pared derecha a ella, los cofres desperdigados por los bordes en el suelo, el sonido palpitante de incontables corazones cortaba el silencio en la sala. Se preguntaba si en alguno de sus pequeños especiales cofres se encontraba su propio corazón. Se encogió de hombros a su pensamiento y empezó a buscar entre su colección de libros de magia. Más de la mitad de ellos en medio élfico. El resto... creía no haberlos leído en su vida. _Y ella pasaba los sesenta._ Se estremeció. Afortunadamente no lucía como tal. Hasta se veía más jóven de lo que debería.

Fijó su mirada en los títulos. _Historia de los grandes hechiceros oscuros; Rocíos mágicos; Poofing..._ No había demasiados que en realidad tuvieran un nombre, no había autores que publicaran en el Bosque Encantado, simplemente escribían y vendían, sin más. Los grandiosos libros de magia, creados por grandes hechiceros, eran casi imposibles de conseguir, excepto como un regalo. Pasó del libro de Rumplestilskin, que yacía en una mesa fuera de la biblioteca, ya que lo había leído y repasado tantas veces que tenía grabadas cada palabra en su memoria. _Pociones mundanas; y... Bingo._ Tomó el gordo libro de tapa de cuero cabelludo, sin título pero con dos inscripciones extrañas a un lado, y se sentó con él en su regazo.

-OUAT-

El techo, blanco y oscuro. Tres parpadeos, seguía igual, su visión se acostumbró a la falta de luz. Giró en la cama, intentando conseguir una posición cómoda y cerrar los ojos, para finalmente dormir. 4 am. Contaba los segundos en su cabeza, las horas que dormiría si cayera en el sueño en ese momento. Nunca pasaba. A veces se perdía en la cuenta, gracias a sus pensamientos que la mantenían despierta a altas horas de la madrugada.

Regina no recordaba todo lo que vivieron. Regina la odiaba. Regina creía que quería robarle a su hijo. Regina volvió a ser ella misma. Eso último le sacó una sonrisa. Volvió a ser la Regina que conoció, que la enfureció, que la encantó con su amor a Henry. Desearía decir que también era la misma mujer que la encantó a ella abriéndose con su lado más débil... Pero estaría mintiendo, y eso era un problema. Tal vez ya no era 'Gin', pero ahora era la 'Señora alcaldesa', y sabía de lo que era capaz. No le importaba lo ético, o lo correcto, solo lograr su objetivo. Ella no había pasado por el camino hacia la redención, amor, familia. Ella recordaba estar sola, con un hijo que prefería a otra, ser una Reina Malvada, la villana del cuento.

¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Cómo Gin se convirtió en la alcaldesa? ¿ _Quién_ convirtió a Gin en la alcaldesa? Porque _eso_ era un problema aún más grande. Si alguien fue capaz de atacar a Regina, _con magia,_ quería decir que había un nuevo villano en la ciudad. _Genial, otra vez..._ Suspiró intentando cambiar de posición, de lado. Seguía incómodo.

Recordó su visita a la mansión. Ella creía que Regina quería evitarla, y por eso la trató horrible. Ya estaba familiarizada con su instinto de autoprotección. Se cerraba, insultaba, sin importar que versión de ella sea, seguía siendo Regina Mills. Pero resultaba que la morena no recordaba ser su amiga, no recordaba lo que pasó, y, sobre todo, no recordaba su historia. _Qué idiota._ Era obvio que Regina no estaba siendo ella misma, _tendría que haberlo sabido._

«Agh» gruñó más en voz más alta de lo que quería. Por suerte, nadie escuchó. Todos dormían, como ella debería hacerlo.

Bufó en silencio y se levantó de la cama. Intentar encontrar comodidad lo hacía más incómodo. Fue hasta la cocina y tomó leche caliente. Estaba en la casa de sus padres. Después de la visita de Regina, no quiso estar sola e inventó la excusa de que sería mejor para poder crear un plan para su nuevo problema desmemoriado. Y en eso estaba pensando: Regina. La imagen de la impresionante morena inundaba su mente. Su suave piel oliva, sus delgadas y femeninas curvas, los ojos oscuros que se sentían capaces de ver tras su alma, la curiosa cicatriz del labio superior... Y esos labios... Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso, no ahora, no con Regina odiandola. Pero después de eso, nadie la culparía por tener tales pensamientos si supieran cómo se desencadenaron.

¿Qué estaría haciendo la morena ahora? Durmiendo, por supuesto, respondió su propia pregunta. Regina era una persona normal —aunque no tenía nada de ordinaria— que dormía por las noches y no tenía un crush con la persona que odiaba. Pero... ¿qué estaría soñando? Y de nuevo llegaron más imágenes. La mujer usando su sujetador deportivo, pidiéndole que suba el cierre de su vestido, dejando un beso en su mejilla, esa sexy voz mañanera... _Otra vez no._ Sacudió su cabeza, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Aunque ya conocía la respuesta, y continuaría siendo difícil hasta que pueda tener esa conversación que tanto esperaba con Regina.

-OUAT-

«¿Emma?» escuchó la voz dormida de su madre entrando en la cocina. «¿Que haces despierta a esta hora? Es temprano. Demasiado temprano para ti».

«¿Es tan raro que haya decidido madrugar?» se puso a la defensiva.

«No, por supuesto que no» respondió colocándose frente a su hija en la mesa. Fijó su mirada en el rostro cansado de la rubia. «Pero esas ojeras... ¿dormiste?».

«Claro».

«¿Cuánto?» preguntó escéptica.

«Lo suficiente» musitó, dándole un trago a su café.

«¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás mintiendo? Tu super poder no herencia de tu padre, ¿sabes?».

«Está bien» se resignó torciendo los ojos. «No podía dejar de pensar en lo de Regina».

«Sé que ella está mal, Emma. Pero ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar, o ayudar, y para ambos, necesitas descansar».

«¡No puedo descansar! Mientras tanto, ¿qué? ¿Vemos a Regina sufrir?».

«Emma, sé que la pérdida de memoria es algo complicado, pero no es doloroso».

«Lo es, si lo último que recuerdas es estar sola, con un hijo que no quiere estar contigo, mientras pierdes lo último que te queda y rompen la maldición para volver a ser el monstruo que todos creían que eras».

«Oh, emmm» intentó decir algo, pero estaba atónita, nunca lo habría imaginado. «Nunca lo pensé de esa manera».

«Sí, bueno... Es fácil ignorarlo y ver lo positivo cuando unicornios y arcoiris parecen a punto de dispararse de tu trasero» replicó con descaro.

«¡Emma!» la regañó.

La rubia suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza. «Lo siento, es... la falta de sueño» se excusó, y probablemente decía la verdad.

«Está bien. Pero eso no parece ser todo, ¿algo sucede?».

«Nada. Nada que puedas solucionar» murmuró con aires de tristeza.

«Oh, cariño...» empezó con uan pizca de lástima que Emma decidió aceptar, a pesar de que la detestaba. «¿Tiene que ver con aquello que mencionaste de la semana pasada? ¿Algo sucedió con Regina?» preguntó preocupada y un poco inocente.

«Ajá».

«¿Quieres contarme?».

«Perdón, no» y se concentró nuevamente en su café.

El timbre retumbó por el pequeño apartamento, captando la atención de las dos habitantes al instante. Emma se dirigió a la puerta a paso arrastrado y la abrió. Sorprendentemente, Regina, con un rostro de amargura, estaba del otro lado, con —aún más sorprendente— Henry, que no borraba la sonrisa traviesa de su atípica expresión severa.

«Regina. No creí que volvería a verte hoy».

«Créeme, yo tampoco...» respondió sincera y un povo molesta. «Te ves horrible» dijo juntando sus cejas y entrando al departamento.

«Gracias» respondió con un toque de sarcasmo. «¿Todo bien?».

«Mejor que nunca».

«Mamá...» advirtió el muchacho.

La morena abrió la boca para replicar pero terminó cerrándola junto a sus ojos, suspirando resignada.

«¿Qué sucede?».

«Si no le dices tú, le digo yo» propuso Henry.

«¿Qué tal si nos vamos así puedo lidiar con esto por mi cuenta?».

«¿Qué sucede?».

«No, no estás sola. Necesitas ayuda de tu familia» siguió Henry, ignorando a su otra madre.

«¡Ellos no son mi familia! Tú eres mi familia».

«Y, por lo tanto, ellos también» replicó con un tono listo. «Vamos, mamá, sabes que no puedes sola».

«Pude sola toda mi vida» respondió con tranquila, aunque Emma notó un trasfondo de dolor en sus palabras.

«¡¿Alguien puede explicarme qué diablos está pasando?!» estalló Emma.

«Mamá tuvo un sueño. Pero en realidad era un recuerdo».

«Estas recuperando la memoria» reconoció con un brillo de esperanza.

«Mmm, no» respondió la mujer, borrando el brillo de la mujer. «Son pequeñas porciones de mi memoria. Muy aisladas. A este ritmo, recuperaré los cinco años perdidos a los sesenta».

«Tecnicamente, ya tienes sesenta» la molestó Emma con una sonrisa divertida.

«Y, tecnicamente, Henry es también tu tío» replicó irritada.

«Como digas, abuela».

«No te atrevas a repetir eso en voz alta» le advirtió amenazante. «Necesito una forma de recuperar mis recuerdos. Y, no, beso del amor verdadero no es una opción».

«¿Por qué no?».

«Porque no, y punto. Hay que buscar otra forma».

«¿Una tercera opción?» Emma levantó las cejas con encanto.

«Exacto. Y no lo hagas sonar como algo heróico» dijo. «El heroísmo y yo no nos llevamos bien» musitó para sí.

«No estés tan segura» sonrió con ternura, y Regina no sabía si golpearla o sonreír ante tanta ternura. _¿Ternura? ¡Es Emma Swan! Ella es todo menos tierna, ¿qué me pasa?_ «Creo que sé lo que debemos hacer».

«¿Sí?».

«Sí. Tenemos que hablar con Zelena».

«Así que en realidad no tienes idea de qué hacer... ¿Y quién diablos es Zelena?».

Emma intercambió un mirada incómoda con su madre.

«Tu hermana».


	7. Capítulo 7: Sorpresa

**Cuatro semanas antes.**

«¡Gold!» llamó sin paciencia, azotando la puerta tras ella.

«Srta. Swan, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?».

«Quitar el hechizo de Regina».

«¿Quiere decir esa poción a la que se ha autoimpuesto?» cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

«¡Esto es una locura!» exclamó. «Necesito una forma de volverla a la normalidad».

«Bien. Pero recuerde: toda magia conlleva un precio».

«¿Qué quieres?».

«Uno de esos rubios cabellos tuyos».

Entrecerró los ojos desconfiada, suspiró y le pasó unos pelos. «¿Entonces? ¿Qué tienes?».

«Nada que le sea útil».

«¡Tenemos un trato!» demandó.

«Cierto. Y yo siempre cumplo mis tratos. No tengo nada para eliminar la poción, pero si puedo decirle que los efectos son temporales».

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría una poción temporal?».

«Las razones son de su majestad, no mías» dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

«¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar... así?».

«No puedo asegurarlo. Depende del tipo de poción que utilizó. Puede tardar un mes, un año, o simplemente unos días...» explicó y luego sonrió hipócrita. «Supongo que tendrá que esperar, Srta. Swan».

-OUAT-

Entró al departamento de sus padres con paso firme y los nudillos cerrados con fuerza sobrehumana.

«Em... ¿qué dijo Gold?» escuchó decir Snow, tímida.

«¡Tenemos que esperar! Parece que la maldita poción se va con el tiempo» se exasperó.

«Hmm, ¿así que nos sentamos a esperar?» dijo escéptica.

«¿Y ver a la madre de mi hijo acostarse con medio pueblo? No, gracias» dijo con humor seco.

«¿Qué?» cuestionó extrañada.

«Lo del bar» miró la expresión aún más confusa de Snow. «No importa» suspiró.

«¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?».

«No sé» admitió.

«¿Y qué piensa Henry de todo esto?».

Emma desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos. ¿Y qué hacía ahora? «Nolecnt» murmuró.

«¿Qué?».

«No. Le. Conté».

«¡Emma!» exclamó con tono de regaño. «No puedes mantener en secreto esto. Va a terminar descubriendolo de una manera menos agradable sino le dices».

«Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo le dices a tu hijo que su madre tomó una poción para no ser ella porque no era feliz? No es algo fácil de digerir».

«¿Hizo qué?» escuchó la voz del adolescente, que bajaba por las escaleras. «Ma', ¿qué hizo?».

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada. Eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaban.

«Escucha, chico. Tu mamá... Ella esta pasando por un mal momento con lo de Robin...».

«Sí, sí. Ya sabemos eso» la cortó con una mirada peligrosa que le recordaba a la alcaldesa. «¿Qué pasó con mi mamá?».

«Una poción. Ahora ya no actúa como ella».

«Tengo que ir a verla» dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Emma se interpuso en su camino con las manos a los lados. «Woah, woah. Alto ahí, vaquero. ¿Adónde crees que vas?».

«A ver a mi mamá» dijo con voz ingenua.

«Hoy no» dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas para tener una postura estricta.

«¡Pero quiero saber si está bien!» hizo un puchero, sacando a relucir sus ojos de cachorrito. «No puedes prohibirme ver a mi mamá».

«Lo siento, chico. Eso no va a funcionar. Puedes verla, pero no hoy».

El joven refunfuñó y subió las escaleras de su antigua habitación. La rubia suspiró de alivio por no tener que discutir más. No quería que su hijo entre a la mansión y encuentre a su madre en una situación comprometida. Por lo que pasó la otra noche en el bar, ya tenía unas cuantas ideas de lo que podría pasar esta noche en la residencia Mills. Su estómago se retorcía ante la idea de desconocidos —o conocidos— tocando a la morena. Un pequeño bicho verde se despertaba. Sacudió sus pensamientos. Ya empezaba a perder la cabeza. ¿Bicho verde? ¿Regina? Ridículo. No estaba celosa, solo no le gustaba que se aprovechen cuando su amiga no estaba en su mejor situación mental. Regina en realidad no quería todo eso, era la poción.

-OUAT-

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Chequeó el reloj. 11:30 p.m. ¿Quién era a esa hora? Si no era algo urgente iba a...

«¿Regina?» la morena frente a ella la hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos.

«Hey, Emma» saludó y pasó al interior sin ser invitada ni ningún tipo de vergüenza.

«Regina, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Todo está bien?» preguntó preocupada. Algo tenía que pasar, ella sólo iría a esa hora si se tratara de una emergencia.

«Sí» dijo distraídamente mientras buscaba dentro de las alacenas de la cocina. « _Bingo_ » murmuró cuando sacó dos vasos. «¿Quieres tomar?» preguntó con una voz carismática a la que no pudo decir que no. La morena sacó una botella de su cidra de manzana del bolso que llevaba.

«Así que... Viniste hasta aquí. En la mitad de la noche. ¿A beber?» preguntó incrédula.

«Mhmm» asintió y terminó su vaso mientras se servía otro. «¿Quieres jugar un juego?».

«¿Un juego?» preguntó desconfiada.

«Ya sabes, uno de esos juegos de beber».

«Oh. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?».

«Nunca lo hice» dijo encogiéndose de hombros. «¡Oh! Ya sé a que podemos jugar. "Yo nunca nunca"».

«¿En serio?» cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

«¿Parece que estoy bromeando?».

«Ojalá todo esto fuera una broma» musitó para sí. «Ok entonces. Juguemos yo nunca nunca» dijo sin convicción.

-OUAT-

 _Esto es una mala idea._

Lo supo desde el momento en el que Regina lo propuso. Esos juegos para adolescentes y borrachos siempre terminaban con alguien despertando desnudo en una cama que no es suya, o con preguntas sexuales y confesiones incómodas, o, en peores casos y solo visto en Storybrooke, ocurren desastres mágicos.

Ahora estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, sus muslos casi tocaban. Casi. Y a Regina parecía que se le escapaban sonrisas picaras de tanto en tanto, que dejaban a Emma un poco más confundida.

«Ya que yo nunca jugué, empieza tú».

«Mm, ok... Yo nunca nunca... tuve una mascota» era demasiado inocente, pero haría lo posible para que no se suba mucho de tono.

Regina arqueó una ceja y le dió una mirada con la que la llamaba 'idiota', para luego tomar un sorbo de la bebida. Normalmente sería todo el vaso, pero decidieron —Emma decidió— que era mejor ralentizarlo un poco.

 _Nota mental: corromper a Emma Swan_.

«Yo nunca nunca me emborraché hasta perder el conocimiento» dijo segura. Y, como esperaba, Emma bebió.

«Mmm, yo nunca nunca intenté hacer algo que arriesgue mortalmente mi vida».

El rostro de Regina se oscureció y bebió a su pesar.

«¿En serio? ¿Qué hiciste?» le preguntó curiosa.

«Todo se reduce al número 7».

«¿Las veces que me mudé en la década antes de mi cumpleaños 28?» dijo divertida.

 _Las veces que intenté terminar con mi vida..._ Rodó los ojos y prosiguió con su máscara. «Yo nunca nunca tuve sexo en un auto».

«Ok... Así que ya empezamos con esto» murmuró y tomó terminando el vaso. Continuó mientras se servía de nuevo y a Regina. «Yo nunca nunca hice un desastre con magia» dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió que no tenía un tópico sexual.

La morena resopló y bebió.

«Ok... Yo pensaba que no cometías ese tipo de errores».

«Digamos que todos tuvimos una etapa en la que experimentamos. Solo... no intentes nunca agregar miembros extra del cuerpo» dijo haciendo una mueca.

«Ya no quiero saber» murmuró. ¿Por qué todo terminaba en el mismo tema?

«Mejor. Yo nunca nunca... besé a una mujer».

Emma bebió. «No me sorprende, su majestad».

«¿No?» dijo con un tono recatado.

«Nop, no pareces ser del tipo que se interesa en las mujeres» dijo y la morena reprimió una sonrisa satisfactoria. «Yo nunca nunca tuve sexo con una mujer» no pudo evitar las palabras saliendo se su boca contra su voluntad.

Pero se quedó boquiabierta cuando Regina se llevó el vaso a los labios con una sonrisa traviesa. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

«Pero... dijiste...» intentó formar una oración en vano.

«Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, _querida_ » ronroneó en su oído y electricidad recorrió la espina de la rubia. Sintió la respiración de Regina golpeando su cuello. Entonces dejó de sentirla, se alejó con una expresión neutral. «Yo nunca nunca dormí con otra persona».

«¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de Robin?» preguntó, olvidando lo anterior, y se arrepintió de haber dicho su nombre en el momento en el salió entre sus labios, pero la morena no parecía afectada.

«Nop» negó con la cabeza. Vió que la rubia sí bebió. Frunció el ceño, no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Seguro es ese sucio pirata.

-OUAT-

Parpadeó repetidamente. La luz quemaba sus ojos así que decidió mantenerlos cerrados. Escuchó un pequeño gruñido mañanero. Lo ignoró. Intentó moverse a una posición más cómoda, pero se encontró con que no podía. Sentía peso en su cintura, un brazo la rodeaba, abrazaba. Alguien respiraba contra nuca y muy cómodamente enroscó sus piernas con las suyas.

¿Quién era ese desconocido? Intentó buscar en su memoria pero dolía. Su cabeza dolía, y parecía mandarle órdenes a su estómago para que devuelva la cena. Respiró profundamente y sus pulmones fueron llenados por un aroma familiar, aunque cambió un poco durante los últimos días. Manzanas y sexo. Eso era. Entonces la imagen de la morena con una botella de su fuerte cidra en la entrada de su casa apareció en su mente.

 _¡Regina! Agh, sabía que eso era una mala idea._

Intentó separar sus piernas y cuidadosamente salir de su agarre. Una vez separada salió de la cama sin siquiera darle un vistazo a su compañía. Tenía pudor de lo que podía ver. El estado en el que se encontraba. Así que miró su propio cuerpo, estaba en ropa interior. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Se dirigió a su armario evitando a la morena con la mirada. Buscó unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas blanca para luego meterse en el baño para tomar una ducha.

 _¿Qué hice? Dios, me acosté con Regina. No puede ser otra cosa. ¡Engañé a Killian! Al hombre que amo. Volvió de la muerte... No puedo creer que le hice esto. Soy una horrible persona, lo estoy arruinando todo._

Ese tipo de pensamientos entraron y salieron en su mente, como una lenta tortura, durante su ducha. Cuando terminó, notó que se olvidó la ropa interior. _Mierda_. Ahora tenía que ir a buscarla.

Se enrolló en una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar ver el estado de la morena. Despeinada, con sus rulos naturales, sin una gota de maquillaje... Una belleza, sin duda, incluso cuando no se veía diez años más jóven, era algo que perduraba. Pero, más importante era que no estaba desnuda. Aunque sí en ropa interior, como ella. La miró detalladamente. ¿Ese era su brasier deportivo? Intentó ignorarlo. Sus ojos recorrieron sus curvas. Esa piel clara, de un tono oliva. Se preguntaba cómo se sentirá tocarla, probarla, morderla... Echó a esos pensamientos de su cabeza. _Esto está mal, muy mal. Tienes a Killian, tienes a Killian, tienes a Killian..._

Se apuró a agarrar unas bragas y salir de allí.

«Pues, hola» saludó una voz ronca, mañanera _. Dios, eso es sexy._

Tragó saliva y le dió un tímido "hola".

«Linda toalla» dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

«Regina, lo que pasó anoche...».

«¿Ajam?» su diversión parecía aumentar junto a los nervios de Emma.

«No puede...» continuó dando la vuelta para verla. Se olvidó de lo que iba a decir al perderse en esos ojos chocolate que brillaban por la diversión y algo más.

«¿No puede qué, querida?» su voz era tan... neutral, sin preocupación o interés.

«¿Qué pasó anoche?» se rindió.

Regina largó una pequeña risita de alivio y gracia. «Bueno... Afortunadamente, yo me acuerdo bastante bien de todo. Soy más resistente a mi propia cidra» explicó. «Estabas bastante borracha. Tuve que ayudarte a llegar hasta tu cuarto. Cuando me estaba por ir, insististe en que me quede contigo, en tu cama».

«Oh, _¡Oh!_ » exclamó aliviada. «Pero... ¿por qué estabamos...?».

«¿Semidesnudas?» y ella asintió. «Bueno, empezaste a quitarte la ropa. Yo me iba a dormir en mi vestido pero luego empezaste a... cantar, hasta que me lo quite. No quería que despiertes a Henry así que...» se sonrojó. Estaba mintiendo, pero logró sonrojarse con otros pensamientos poco bíblicos. Y, al parecer, el super poder de Emma no lo captó. _Bien_. «Yo no tenía, así que agarré uno de los tuyos» aclaró señalando la tela que cubría sus pechos.

La mirada de Emma inevitablemente se desvió a donde los dedos oliva señalaban. Se sonrojó ligeramente y parpadeó mientras intentaba concentrarse en algo más. La lámpara de repente parecía muy interesante, capaz de iluminar —pero no más que los castaños ojos de una hermosa mujer iluminaban su alma— y evitar que golpeé sus pies durante la noche con los muebles.

«Perdón por eso. Por los problemas que te causé».

El indicio de una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en las comisuras de los labios de Regina. Se levantó abruptamente, sin dar una palabra, y buscó su vestido tirado en el suelo. Lo deslizó tan lento que parecía doloroso desde sus pies hasta sus hombros. Inesperadamente, se puso de espalda a Emma, demasiado cerca de ella.

 _No mires abajo, Emma. Contrólate._

«¿Puedes subir el cierre?» pidió la morena con una voz sospechosamente suave.

«Mhmm» asintió incapaz de hablar. Hizo lo que le pidió y vió como la mujer se ponía sus tacones y cerraba la hebilla de cada uno.

Se miró en un espejo y sacudió un poco el pelo, para luego aplastarlo. Se volvió a Emma, que seguía en su toalla en el medio de la puerta. Caminó hacia ella y posó un suave beso en su mejilla.

«Bye, rubia» y luego la escuchó bajar las escaleras para salir de su casa.

Aún petrificada, Emma no sabía que pensar o sentir. La imagen de esa belleza latina —o eso parecía, en el Bosque Encantado no existían los "latinos"— no abandonaba su cabeza. _Rubia_ la llamó. Raro, pero se encontraba encantando su nuevo sobrenombre.

 _Estoy en grandes problemas..._


	8. Capítulo 8: Verde

**Actualidad.**

«¿Mi hermana?» repitió sonriendo divertida, para luego largar una atípica carcajada, aunque Snow podía recordar ver a la Reina Malvada riendo así, burlesca. «Soy hija única».

«Eso creíamos todos. Hasta que un día llegó la Bruja Mala del Oeste a vengarse de su hermana porque Cora la abandonó. Aunque no debes preocuparte, ahora hicieron las paces» explicó Emma.

«¿La Bruja Mala del Oeste? No sé si no es lo suficientemente obvio, pero yo no soy verde» bromeó grosera.

Vió a Snow rodar los ojos en la mesa tras Emma y sonrió divertida.

«Ella tampoco. Y es la única que puede ayudarte ahora».

«Está bien» dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Las mujeres la miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Puso los ojos en blanco. «¿Qué puedo perder? Además, los tratos con villanos suelen ser mucho más sencillos» _y tramposos_ , agregó en su mente.

-OUAT-

«¿Gin? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó la pelirroja sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

«¿Gin? ¿Cómo diablos me llamaste?» respondió Regina, ofendida. _Suena al nombre de una mala estrella porno._

Zelena desvió la mirada de la morena a las dos mujeres detrás de ella, y luego de vuelta a ella. La inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. Traje sastre, cabello bien formado, postura regia y expresión seria. Gin se había ido. Y al parecer la Regina que conocía también. _¿Qué maldito infierno está pasando?_

«¿Y qué te pasó a ti?» cuestionó sin delicadeza.

«Volví a ser yo, muchas gracias. ¿Se supone que _tú_ eres mi hermana?».

«¿Charmings? ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a mi hermana?» dijo con expresión falsamente cansada.

«Nosotros no hicimos nada. Regina perdió la memoria, no sabemos cómo» respondió Snow.

«Podrían ser efectos secundarios de la poción que creó a Gin» murmuró. «¿Van a entrar?».

Las tres asintieron y pasaron al interior. Se acomodaron en la mesa del comedor, mientras Zelena preparaba café y Regina era incapaz de quitar los ojos de la cuna a un lado, o, más bien, a la bebé dentro, durmiendo plácidamente. Una sonrisa tímida se mostró en las comisuras de su boca cuando la pequeña se llevó la mano a la boca durante su siesta, pero la apagó al instante. Tenía debilidad por los niños, y no podía dejar ver su debilidad.

«Entonces... eres la Bruja Mala del Oeste» dijo Regina cuando Zelena volvió.

«Lo era».

«¿Y eres mi hermana?» preguntó reprimiendo una risa nasal.

«Por alguna razón retorcida, sí».

«Bueno... no te ves verde».

«Y tú sigues siendo igual de grosera».

«No confundas descortesía con franqueza».

Emma se aclaró la garganta. «¿Podemos seguir a lo que vinimos?».

La morena suspiro y rodó los ojos. «Bien» se resignó con tono irritado. «Necesito mis recuerdos de vuelta».

«¿Intentaron ustedes, Charmings, besarla y gritar 'Siempre te encontraré'?» dijo sarcástica.

«Cómo se te ocurre» le dijo a su hermana con aversión, luego mirá a madre e hija. «Ni lo piensen» les advirtió. «Ningún beso del amor verdadero para mí, vinimos por otra opción».

«¿Lo intentaste?» preguntó Emma.

«Henry besó mi mejilla. Nada pasó» Regina desvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

Emma frunció el ceño con sospecha. «Estas mintiendo».

«¿Qué?».

«Estas mintiendo. Puedes pretender todo lo que quieras, Regina, pero yo siempre sé cuando mientes. Y ahora, lo estás haciendo».

«Por supuesto, Salvadora» se burló rodando los ojos. «Cuando Henry me besó, desató un recuerdo, corto. Eso fue todo».

«¿Y eso que significa?» preguntó la rubia.

«Simple. El sentimiento no es lo suficiente fuerte» dijo sin dejar que esa pequeña herida al decirlo en voz alta se note.

«Me rehuso a creer eso. Tú le diste un beso de amor verdadero a Henry una vez y rompió una maldición. Tiene que ser otra cosa».

«Tienes demasiada fe en una villana, Srta. Swan. Eso es imposible, para ello yo debería tener magia blanca, y mi corazón no podría ser más negro».

«En realidad...» empezó Snow.

«¿Qué?».

«Tienes magia blanca, y con ella derrotaste a Zelena».

«Pero ella está viva».

«Los héroes no matan».

«Yo no soy una heroína» dijo entre risas secas.

«Lo eres, sis».

La mujer decidió evitar esa conversación. Ella no era ningún héroe. Fijó su mirada en la taza de café frente a ella. Lo único que causó fue un incómodo silencio. Miró a otro lado. Sus ojos se posaron otra vez en la cuna y brillaron ante la pequeña que seguía sorprendentemente dormida, aún después de tener cuatro adultas hablando a su lado sin abstenerse a levantar la voz.

«¿Quién es ella?».

«Robin».

«¿Robin?».

«La llamé así por Robin Hood».

«¿Tú... y Robin Hood?».

«No, Dios no, no, no. Es... _tú_ y Robin Hood».

La morena empezó a reír. «Tiene que ser una broma. Yo estaba con Robin Hood, ¿y él tuvo una hija con mi hermana?» rió un poco más, con un tono indignado. «¿Qué clase de relación es _esa_?».

«Es un poco más complicado que eso» empezó Emma.

«¿Y qué sucedió con el ladrón, Robin Hood?».

«Oh, él tenía el tatuaje de león» dijo Snow.

«¿Saben del tatuaje?» dijo con recelo y ellas asintieron. «No importa, no me refería a eso. ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas? Digo, después de un hijo con otra mujer las cosas no pueden quedar muy bien».

«Emm, bueno...» empezó Snow, pero las palabras no pudieron salir.

«En realidad, no terminaron» siguió Emma, evitando la mirada castaña.

«Continúa».

Las tres se mantuvieron calladas, madre e hija mirando al suelo, mientras la pelirroja las veía expectante. El futuro drama se sentía emocionante.

«Él murió, ¿verdad?» dijo, sin obtener respuesta. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, con una expresión nada sorprendida y una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca. «Pero por supuesto que murió» dijo con una risa sin gracia ni voz, más dolorosa. _Después de todo, él salía conmigo._

«Regina...» empezó Emma.

«Ni lo intentes, Swan» le advirtió. «Solo concentrémonos en lo importante».

«Tienes razón».

«Claro que la tengo. Zelena, ¿alguna solución? Me encantaría hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero hasta que no solucione un pequeño problemita no podré encargarme de la parte mágica».

«¿Problemas con tu magia?».

«En absoluto» mintió con una sonrisa falsa. «Solo estoy descubriendo algo».

«Como, por ejemplo, usar tu magia blanca».

«¿Pueden dejar de hablar tanto sinsentido?» se quejó en voz alta. «¡No tengo magia blanca!».

«Cree lo que quieras. Pienso que debemos encontrar una cura para la poción que creó a Gin, para así eliminar los efectos secundarios que, al parecer, tomaron el control. Gin desapareció».

«Gold dijo que tomé una cura pero la preparé mal. Pero yo nunca fallo, y mucho menos confío en ese diablillo retorcido».

«¿Fuiste a ver a Gold?» preguntó Emma, un poco molesta.

«Mejor él que ustedes».

«Y sin embargo aquí estas».

«No por deseo, sino porque mi hijo tiene la ridícula idea de que somos familia» replicó.

«¡Nuestro hijo! Y somos familia, Regina».

«No, no lo somos. Tal vez mi patética otra yo sí cayó tan bajo, pero, tú y yo, Srta. Swan, nunca seremos familia» dijo con un tono demasiado duro y cruel.

«Veamos qué piensas cuando recuerdes».

La morena exhaló una risa. «Verá, Srta. Swan, ahí está el truco. Una vez que recuerde, ya no voy a ser yo. Voy a ser mi versión blanda, la que cometió la estupidez de enamorarse y creer que ustedes pueden ser su familia. Y _yo_ no voy a tomar la responsabilidad por _sus_ acciones».

«Agh, eres imposible. Haz lo que quieras».

«Justo lo que pensaba hacer desde el principio».

Zelena y Snow las miraban incrédulas. No sabían si les impresionaba más cómo hacían para discutir por cualquier cosa, o esa tensión que resaltaba entre líneas. No estaban seguras de si debían separarla para que no se maten entre sí, o dejarlas solas para que tengas privacidad.

-OUAT-

«Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Llámame cuando consigas algo» le dijo a Zelena mientras se colocaba su saco. «Voy a casa».

«Yo te acompaño» escuchó a la rubia, que obtuvo las miradas pasmadas de las tres mujeres. «Tengo que llevarte a otro lugar, así que te espero en tu casa mientras te cambias» se apuró a explicar.

«No lo creo» se negó.

«No tienes palabra en esto».

«¿En serio? Creo que te olvidas que es _mi_ casa, _mi_ espacio y _mi_ tiempo».

«Y creo que tú te olvidas de que tengo magia y la tuya está fallando, así que puedo entrar y esperar de una forma u otra».

«Así que hoy no solo vas a ser un dolor en el culo, sino que vas a serlo de la manera perturbadora» la fastidió con un toque de descaro.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y movió su muñeca. De un momento a otro abandonaron la granja y se encontraron en el vestíbulo de la mansión de Regina. Sin decir una palabra, la ex reina subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, mientras Emma paseaba de un lado al otro por la longitud del pasillo.

«¡DIOS MÍO!» escuchó la voz de Regina proveniente del piso de arriba.

Subió las escaleras a paso rápido, ese grito no podía ser bueno. ¿Se habrá caído? ¿Encontró una víbora de Agrabah debajo de la almohada? ¿Tuvo un accidente mágico? Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y todas muy presentes en esa cabeza rubia.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?» preguntó desde el pasillo, fuera del cuarto de la morena.

No obtuvo respuesta. Empezó a preocuparse aún más. No esperó un segundo más ni preguntó de nuevo, y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Se quedó paralizada en el marco al ver a la alcaldesa en ropa interior mirando su espalda en un espejo.

«¡Srta. Swan! ¿Qué diablos cree que hace?» gritó sin ocultar su descontento. No se preocupó en cubrirse, sabía que a ese punto sería inútil.

«L-lo- sien- siento» tartamudeó e intentó recomponerse. «Creí que algo pasó».

«¿Por qué pensaría eso?».

«Gritaste. Fuerte».

«Oh... Eso» murmuró.

«¿Qué sucedió?».

«Nada de tu incumbencia» dijo dando la vuelta para buscar su ropa.

Entonces Emma miró fijamente su espalda baja. Donde la morena se estaba concentrando. Más exactamente en lo que estaba allí.

«Eso es...» empezó atónita. «¡Tienes un tatuaje!» dejó salir una risa reprimida.

La mujer hizo una expresión avergonzada, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, y siguió buscando una blusa. Emma se acercó discretamente, sin ser captada por la morena, y leyó lo que estaba escrito en la espalda baja de Regina.

«¿"Pour some sugar on me"? ¿En serio?».

«Cállate» se le escapó. «Tengo que quitarme esta cosa».

«¿Por qué? Es genial» dijo infantil.

«No, no lo es. Es grotesco y vulgar, y... Nadie puede saber de esto» amenazó apuntandola con un dedo. «Ahora, ¡sal de aquí!».

«Bien» dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

 _¿Cuándo se hizo eso?_

-OUAT-

 **Tres semanas y cinco días antes.**

Con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos se fijaban en la morena frente a ella. Un brillo de travesura iluminaba su mirada, su sonrisa arrogante la acompañaba —como ella lo hacía en ese momento— en su camino hasta no-sabía-donde. Esperaba un poco de llanto, afección, consejos fraternales... Pero no tener a una hermana radiante, arrastrándola hasta la punta más recóndita del pueblo.

La vió acomodarse la chaqueta y adentrarse en un callejón, no sin antes hacer una relajada señal hacia ella para que pase también. _¿Dónde está la reina que conocí? Maldito infierno, ¿esas son...?_ Sí, dentro de esa "alcantarilla", como Zelena no evitó llamarlo, había strippers, a las cuáles la morena se apuró a silbar, atrayendo la atención de una banda de hombres de mediana edad. Su aspecto era idéntico al lugar: impregnados del olor a cigarrillos, los bíceps tatuados completamente, y eran vulgares y borrachos. Todo lo contrario a lo que Regina intentaría relacionarse.

«¡Hey, Gin!» exclamó uno de los hombres con tono coleguita.

Regina no se molestó en saludarlo ni a los otros que repitieron el gesto. Simplemente se acercó a la barra y levantó dos dedos al bartender, manteniéndose indiferente. Zelena arqueó una ceja e intentó no reír. Ese lugar era tan parecido a las tabernas de Oz a las que se escapó en su juventud cuando su padre estaba tan borracho que no notaba su ausencia, pero ahí, en la esquina más putrefacta de Storybrooke, era mucho peor. El rock pesado resonaba de fondo, el olor a alcohol, drogas y sexo se sentía en el aire. Al parecer había un telo en alguna parte allí, pudo ver hombres y mujeres entrando detrás actuando vulgarmente, y saliendo en un estado aún peor.

Se detuvo en su hermana. La vió aspirar el aroma, disfrutando el ambiente, para luego terminar con su bebida. Antes de que Zelena pudiera tocar la suya, la terminó también y arrastró a la pelirroja hasta las bailarinas, llevando dos bebidas más.

«¿Y qué le pasó a la reina Regina?» preguntó divertida.

«Es Gin, _sis»_ respondió, remarcando el apelativo que su hermana usaba en ella con un toque de provocación.

«¿Por qué estamos en esta alcantarilla? ¿Cansada de tenerlo todo?» la molestó.

«Dice la que obtuvo el legado de la persona que _yo_ amaba» respondió sin ningún tipo de afección, solo la misma picardía que mostró toda la tarde. «Ahora, cállate y mirá a esas bellezas».

-OUAT-

«¿Qué diablos te sucedió?» dijo sin tacto.

«Oh, una poción» respondió distraídamente con sus ojos oscuros saltando de bailarina en bailarina. «Ya sabes, lo normal» y se encogió de hombros, mientras dejaba un billete entre los pechos de una rubia.

«Claro, lo normal» repitió irónica. «¿Cómo piensas revertirla?».

«¿Por qué haría tal estupidez?».

«Para ser la tú normal».

«Nah, a Regina y a mí nos gusta Gin. Gin es pura diversión» replicó con una voz traviesa.

«¿Sabías que estás hablando en tercera persona de ti misma?» cuestionó y obtener respuesta. Suspiró. «Me gustaría decir que ustedes dos están equivocadas pero estaría mintiendo».

«Así me gusta más, sis» dijo con estilo, palmeando su hombro.

«¿Qué hacemos aquí?».

«Esperando» se limitó a responder.

Antes de que la pelirroja pueda volver a preguntar, un rubia incandescente subió al escenario. Su corto top juntaba y resaltaba sus pechos, y ese pequeño short podía llegar a considerarse ropa interior. La vió bailar para Regina-Gin, y luego subirla con ella. Observó a la morena bailar con sensualidad junto a la mujer, pegarse a su cuerpo, jugar con sus labios... Pero el verdadero show empezó cuando Gin se sacó la chaqueta y la tiró al público, que se animó al ver que llegó el turno de su morena favorita.


	9. Capítulo 9: Relajada

**Tres semanas antes.**

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Estaba entre correr al baño a vomitar, o llorar hasta dormir. Ninguna de sus opciones era posible. ¿Por qué? Sentía las náuseas, pero no la afectaban. Y llorar... Primero, acababa de despertarse y debía ir a trabajar, así que no podía llorar hasta dormir. Segundo, Hook dormía a su lado, roncando, si rompía en llanto él sabría que algo estaba mal.

Salió de entre las sábanas y se dirigió al baño. Tomó una aspirina para el torturador dolor de cabeza, luego cerró la puerta bajo llave y se metió en la ducha, no quería tener visitas inesperadas de su pareja hoy, o en algún futuro cercano. Por alguna razón no era capaz de acostarse con él. Estaba ahí, en la cama, era atractivo, cierto, pero algo no se sentía bien. Normalmente se encogía de hombros cada vez que ese tipo de pensamientos aparecían, y le repetía a Hook —y a sí misma— que necesitaba tiempo y quería tomar las cosas con calma.

Ese día era diferente, se sentía diferente. En el aire, en el pirata, en ella misma... Pero, especialmente en Regina, o Gin, ese estúpido sobrenombre con el que Zelena la llamó —a quién le divertía enormemente esta nueva versión de su hermana. La atrayente mujer no salía de su cabeza desde hacía una semana, cuando aterrizó en su casa a la mitad de la noche para tomar algo, pero no fue hasta esa mañana que Emma dejó de repetirse esa ridícula historia que tenía en su cabeza. Dejó de pensar que necesitaba tiempo para por fin poder relacionarse con Hook. Ahora su única idea eran dudas: ¿quería relacionarse con Hook en absoluto? Empezó a creer que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano, aunque esos planes eran interrumpidos por el recuerdo de que el hombre volvió de la muerte, por ella, para estar con ella. Él ya era lo suficiente considerado de aguantar su capricho de tomarse las cosas con calma, ¿verdad? No podía hacerle eso.

Su conflicto interno fue de tal tamaño que consideró ir con Gin por un trago, porque en ese momento no había nadie mejor para ello. Fue de tal tamaño que su madre lo notó también, pero era lo suficientemente cerrada como para no dejarle una pista.

Sacudió sus pensamientos e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo. Dentro de dos horas debía aparecer en la alcaldía para una reunión del consejo. Sería la primera dirigida por Regina siendo Gin, y aún no se decidía entre estar nerviosa o aterrada de las idioteces del opuesto de la alcaldesa.

-OUAT-

Acomodada en una de las sillas en el gran salón, esperaba —junto al resto del pueblo— a que Regina se dignara a llegar. Se suponía que debía estar allí hace treinta minutos, y normalmente ella llegaba primero, antes de lo que se considera humanamente puntual.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás, todas las curiosas e irritadas cabezas se giraron hacia el sonido. La alcaldesa con su ajustado, escotado vestido, se dirigió hasta la mesa al frente. No prestaba atención a las miradas que recibía, y parecía tranquila por haber llegado tarde. Caminó con paso resonante y relajado, moviendo un poco más de lo necesario las caderas; sus ojos estaban cubiertos con anteojos de sol, que nadie creía a la mujer capaz de poseer; y con una mano revisaba su teléfono, para luego guardarlo mientras tomaba asiento.

«¿No es su obligación llegar aquí primero?» se quejó alguien de la multitud.

«Sí, es la alcaldesa, después de todo» siguió otro.

«Cierto, soy la alcaldesa, tengo uno de los trabajos más pesados, y, por lo que veo, de los menos valorados. Llegué tarde _una_ vez después de 33 años siendo puntual, creo que no hay mucho de lo que quejarse. Ahora, yerno,» empezó mirando a David. «¿ibas a mostrarnos algo?».

El rubio se quedó sin habla por un momento y luego empezó a mostrar gráficas y datos que a Regina parecían no poder importarle menos, se miraba las uñas y tomaba del café que estaba en su mesa.

«...y, como verán, la población de Storybrooke incrementó gracias a las últimas dos maldiciones, pero la última vino sin las viviendas adecuadas para los nuevos integrantes de esta comunidad».

«¿Qué piensa hacer la alcaldesa respecto a eso?».

«Nada» dijo tranquila, tomando un sorbo de su café. Se escuchó un murmullo general.

«¿Cómo que nada?».

«La mayoría de ellos quieren volver a Camelot, y para los que no, hay suficiente pueblo para su estadía. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es...» hizo una expresión pensativa. «Oh, sí, nada. Le daremos una varita a mi hermana y que se las arreglen. Necesitamos saber quiénes se van y quiénes no».

«¿Y qué va a hacer?».

«Eso lo dejo a manos de la comandancia exclusivamente, pregúntele a esos dos» dijo señalando a Emma y a David. Abrió una carpeta sobre el escritorio. «A ver, aquí dice que que se utilizó más del 30% en obras públicas, 20% en servicios como escuelas, salubridad, bomberos y comandancia, 20% en infraestructura y 10% en agricultura... el resto está en ahorro para cualquier emergencia. Visto a que el tiempo volvió a correr, y es el primer momento de paz que tenemos, se organizaran escuelas y universidades para que los jóvenes tengan las armas para desarrollarse en este mundo. A lo que no le veo el caso, la verdad, dado a que muchos están considerando volver al Bosque Encantado, pero lo mejor para mi pueblo. ¿Alguna duda?».

Nadie se atrevió. Todos se extrañaban del discurso más corto en la historia de la alcaldesa que los acostumbraba a tenerlos horas con cada minucioso detalle.

«Bien, bien. ¿alguien tiene alguna petición?, ¿si?» le dijo a un hombre de piel oscura y aspecto relativamente jóven.

«Gracias, alcaldesa. Yo soy Tornis, aoy proveniente de Agrabah, antes de llegar a Camelot. En mi tierra natal, poseía mi negocio, de bailarinas. Querría pedir el permiso para abrir mi negocio aquí.» dijo con su exótico acento, y tono humilde.

Los ojos de la morena brillaron. «Me parece bien. Ven mañana y firmaré los papeles».

Una exclamación general recorrió la sala, algunos de sorpresa, pero otros de indignación. _¿En qué mundo y en qué siglo viven, por el amor del sexo y todo lo bueno?_ Regina no pudo evitar pensarlo. Aunque la verdad era que ella nunca había accedido tan fácilmente a cualquier propuesta.

«¿Cómo?» se hizo notar Emma Swan. Como un acto involuntario, la morena se relamió los labios. «¿Perdiste la cabeza?».

«Al contrario, querida rubia, nunca estuve mejor» dijo con un tono serio, pero nada inocente. Se escuchaba como aquellas personas que repetían estar bien, pero por dentro estan a punto de agarrar una cuchilla y cortarse las venas. Es decir, nada bien. «¿Algo más?».

«Pero que también haya bailarines masculinos» se quejó alguna mujer.

«Por supuesto, querida» dijo Regina apoyándose relajada en su silla y cruzando las piernas.

«¿Un antro?».

«Concedido».

«Alcaldesa, un casino».

«Hecho».

«Alcaldesa, un cine porno».

«Está bie...».

«YA BASTA» gritó Emma. «No creo que los problemas del pueblo se arreglen llenándolo de bares, aumentaría el crimen».

«¿Y eso no es responsabilidad del Sheriff?» dijo uno.

«Si, pero...».

«Yo creo que si nuestra alcaldesa piensa que es lo mejor para al pueblo puede hacerlo, después de todo, ella es la jefa del sheriff, no al revés».

A ese comentario se le sumaron muchos más. El murmullo se convirtió en griterío de quejas hacia Emma y alabanzas a Regina, quién empezó a hacer señas con las manos para calmarlos.

«Tranquilos, tranquilos. En realidad, estaba pensando en una idea para aumentar el trabajo y la industria. Abrir una fábrica de vinos. Eso bajaría el costo de las bebidas alcohólicas y daría más oportunidades a los habitantes del pueblo» y, como esperaba, todos empezaron a aplaudir con alegría, mientras ella intentaba ocultar una sonrisa pícara.

«¿Un permiso para abrir una cafetería?».

El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

«No» sentenció y escuchó el suspiro de alivio de la abuelita.

«Pero...».

«No. Storybrooke ya tiene una cafetería, y es parte vital del pueblo. Así que mi respuesta es no. ¿Nada más? Bien».

-OUAT-

«¡Regina!» dijo una vez fuera de la reunión.

«Hey, rubia. ¿Sabes que ahora es Gin? Pero puedes llamarme Regina,» dijo relajada. «Pero es sólo para ti» susurró con sensualidad.

 _Maldita seas, Gin, eso es ardiente._

Antes de que pueda hablar con ella, Regina había desaparecido. Suspiró cansada, se aferró a su chaqueta roja y empezó a caminar hasta el loft de sus padres. Cuando llegó aún sentía los efectos de Regina cerca suya, ese sentimiento bajo su abdomen que deseaba ignorar con toda su alma. Necesitaba una ducha fría.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?» dijo Snow desde el sofá.

«Solo- Necesitaba hablar» dijo en voz baja.

«Claro» su madre se mostraba emocionada por poder participar en la vida de su hija. «¿Sucedió algo con Hook?».

«Um, no. En realidad, es sobre Regina. ¿La viste en la reunión? Dios, eso fue...».

«Lo sé» respondió, a pesar de estar decepcionada. «Sabes que es por la poción. Además, la está ayudando a seguir adelante. Mientras deberíamos esperar a que los efectos desaparezcan».

«Sí, sobre eso... Tenemos que encontrar una cura».

«¿Qué? Emma, ya escuchaste a Gold...».

«Ajá, em, no confío en Gold, y ya no soporto ver a Regina así. Me dijo que la llame Gin».

«¿Gin?» cuestionó y la rubia se limitó a asentir. «Eso no es tan malo».

«¿Y el hecho de que no vino a exigirnos que le entreguemos a Henry? Hace una semana que no dejamos que no vea».

«Tal vez no está de humor para verlo, o tampoco quiere que la vea en ese estado. La perdida de Robin la afectó Emma. Es más, creo que todos deberíamos darle su espacio».

«¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?».

«Por su bien, y por el nuestro, vamos a dejarla que pase por esto. Está mal, y no se deja ayudar, ni lo muestra, pero sé que está herida. Tenemos que dejarla sanar».

Emma rodó los ojos. « _Regina_ estaba herida. A Gin le importa una...».

«¡Emma!» la regañó y la rubia rodó los ojos otra vez.

«¿Qué?» dijo molesta. «Somos todos adultos, no es como si intentaras educarme, llegaste tarde para eso» la expresión de Snow se mostró herida, y Emma notó la gravedad de lo que dijo. «Oh, lo siento, mamá, no quería decir...».

«Está bien, Emma. Déjalo. Solo recuerda: debemos dejar a Regina sola. Si ella quiere nuestro apoyo vendrá por su cuenta».

«Vale» dijo resignada. «Aunque sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea».

-OUAT-

Hojeaba un libro de hechizos, buscando el indicado para su plan. Necesitaba quitar la voz de la conciencia en su cabeza que era Regina. Toda la diversión desaparecía con su yo aguafiestas.

«¡Mamá!» escuchó la voz de Henry bajando las escaleras de su bóveda.

«¿Henry? ¿Qué haces aquí?».

El adolescente se detuvo en seco frente a ella y la inspeccionó con la mirada. «¿Qué haces usando eso?».

«¿Estás juzgando mi atuendo?» dijo divertida. «¿Vas a trenzar mi cabello también?»

«¡Mamá!» se quejó y la mujer se partió en carcajadas. «Cállate» y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, ella no lo regañó.

«Entonces... ¿qué haces aquí abajo?».

«Te extrañaba. Hace una semana que no te veía y Emma no me deja verte».

«Pero estás aquí de todos modos» dijo acusadora y el adolescente bajó la mirada. Ella sonrió. «Ese es mi chico».

«Mamá, ¿estás bien? Actúas... diferente».

«Me siento diferente, pero eso no es malo».

«Ma me dijo que tomaste una poción».

«Me sorprende que se haya atrevido a mencionarlo en tu presencia» comentó y el jóven no la miraba más. «Escuchaste detrás de la puerta, ¿verdad?».

«Sip» y ella sonrió. «¿No estás enojada?».

«Al contrario, querido. Estoy orgullosa de estar frente al muchacho que lucha por lo que quiere que crié» dijo sincera. «¿Vas a venir más seguido? Siempre podrás encontrarme aquí».

«¿No vas a decirle a Emma que tú también tienes que verme?».

«Dejala creer que tiene el poder» dijo guiñando un ojo. «No me importa realmente, mientras te siga viendo».

«Oh, ok» se limitó a responder, un poco herido al escuchar a su madre tan despreocupada por lo que pase con él.


	10. Capítulo 10: Corazón

**Actualidad.**

La trampa mortal de Emma Swan llevaba a su dueña y a Regina. La morena miraba por la ventana las calles de su pueblo, sintiéndose un poco perdida al ver lo diferente que era. Había desconocidos, y también notó que nuevas residencias.

Le llamó la atención una pelirroja vestida de azul con un arco colgando de su hombro, nunca la había conocido, pero si la recordaba algún libro que leyó durante esas noches de aburrimiento y soledad de la maldición. Tenía un nombre curioso. _Na-, Ne, Mer... ¿Cómo era?_

«¿Todo bien?» la voz de la rubia la sacudió de sus pensamientos.

«Estoy bien, querida. Mejor que bien» dijo distraídamente. «¿Qué te hizo escoger amarillo?» soltó de repente.

«¿Qué?» cuestionó confundida por el cambio de conversación.

«Tu coche. Amarillo. Audaz elección».

«Me gusta el amarrilo, y lo robé, y, ¿es este realmente el momento para discutir esto de nuevo?».

«¿Eh? ¿De nuevo?».

«Oh, cierto, olvidé que no lo recordabas...» en respuesta, Regina bufó. «Nosotras ya tuvimos esta conversación hace como un año. Escapabamos del chernabog, un monstruo que persigue al alma más oscura. Al final nos deshicimos de él».

Escuchó una exclamación de la morena, que parecía divertida, o molesta, ante su historia, o tal vez una mezcla de las dos. ¿Tan difícil era creer que podían ser familia? Ya no sabía si despreciaba más a la Alcaldesa o a Gin. Extrañaba a su Regina.

Entonces por fin llegaron. Emma lo avisó y la ex reina no se abstuvo en hacer un comentario mordaz por remarcar obviedades. Estaban en el bosque, y Regina no dejaba de quejarse durante el camino, especialmente por su calzado inapropiado para caminar en la tierra. Por un momento, Emma hasta consideró usar magia para cerrarle la boca.

La morena estaba a punto de quejarse de nuevo, del frío, de los tacones, del misterio, cuando Emma se detuvo.

«¿Qué diablos hace?» dijo cuando la rubia se agachó y empezó a cavar en la tierra, delante de un árbol.

La Sheriff no contestó y siguió ensuciando sus manos. Necesitaba esto, y también Regina. Debía intentar esta única solución, aunque sea lo último que haga.

«¿Eso es...?» Regina enmudeció, boquiabierta.

No creía capaz a la perfecta y pura Salvadora de hacer algo tan... malvado, oscuro. Justo como lo que sostenía.

«Un corazón» completó la rubia, tomando el órgano entre las palmas de sus manos con delicadeza. «Tu corazón».

-OUAT-

 **Dos semanas antes.**

Tres semanas. Casi tres semanas pasaron desde que Gin llegó a su vida. El recuerdo de la inapropiada morena le traían deseos de gritar contra una almohada. La mujer era impredecible, descarada, irreverente, irritante, e increíblemente sexual.

La hacía pensar en cosas que no debería, no sobre su amiga y la madre de su hijo. Sin embargo, la impresionante mujer no dejaba de insinuarse, haciéndola pensar seriamente en su sexualidad.

Eso era un asunto. Regina Mills era tan irresistiblemente sexy que haría dudar a cualquiera de su heterosexualidad. Porque ella era hetero desde siempre, y eso no iba cambiar en ningún futuro cercano.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la mujer no salía de su cabeza. Aún tenía la imagen de la morena bailando sensualmente sobre la barra del Rabbit Hole, cantando _Simple_ Irresistible en la noche de karaoke a todo pulmón.

O el disfraz de Maléfica, su vieja amiga, que usó en aquella fiesta clandestina—de la que nadie conocía al organizador—en esa mansión abandonada. Por supuesto, estaba usando una máscara, pero Emma la podría reconocer con facilidad en cualquier situación.

Ese traje dejaba tan poco a la imaginación, aún podía imaginar deshacerse de la prenda para llegar a lo interesante bajo ella...

Sacudió sus poco inocentes pensamientos mientras entraba a Granny's. Todo era simple en su cabeza: entrar, pedir, pagar y correr con su pedido antes de encontrarse con Gin. Pero, por lo visto, el Destino se encaprichó en llevarle la contraria.

Esperaba sentada en un taburete a que le traigan su chocolate, cuando la morena se sentó a su lado. Irremediablemente, Emma bajó su mirada al cuerpo de la mujer. Llevaba una camiseta roja bajo una chaqueta de mezclilla, y debajo unos —demasiado— apretados pantalones de cuero.

 _Oh Jesús, María y José, ¡¿por qué me hacen esto?!_

Despegó sus ojos de Regina, intentando conservar la calma e ignorar a la mujer a su lado. Cuando llegó su chocolate caliente, fue cuando Regina rompió el silencio.

«Emma» empezó, sorprendiendo a la mujer, acostumbrada a ser llamada 'rubia'. «Necesito tu ayuda».

Pero por supuesto que quería un favor. ¿Qué querría? ¿Una noche de chicas? ¿Ayuda en uno de sus divertidos hechizos? ¿Evitar que Henry vaya a verla por esa noche?

«¿Ahora qué?» suspiró.

«Vamos, Emma, es importante».

La rubia arqueó una ceja curiosa. «Mejor que lo sea».

«Lo es» escuchó antes de ser envuelta en humo violeta.

Estaba en la sala de la mansión de Regina. El fuego crepitaba y la morena se sentó cerca de él, en el sofá turquesa, durante el atontamiento de Emma. La rubia sacudió su cabeza, cambiando su expresión confundida a una más irritada.

«¡Qué carajos!» exclamó molesta. «¿Cómo se que ocurre hacer eso?».

«Yo que tú guardo esa pregunta para más tarde».

«¿Eh?».

Por detrás de ella, Regina sacó un cofre pequeño. Una luz roja resplandecía por él, y el sonido suave de latidos de sentía al quedarse muy, muy calladas.

«Pe- Es... ¿tuyo?» preguntó, aunque no quería saber la respuesta.

«Sí».

«¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!» estalló indignada.

«Era necesario».

«Perdiste la cabeza» dijo caminando de un lado al otro.

«Quizás» admitió. «Quizás no. Pero ahora lo importante es que necesito que lo guardes».

«¿Qué?».

«Escóndelo, donde nadie lo encuentre, ni siquiera yo» dijo tendiendo el cofre a ella.

«No».

«Emma, no hay tiempo».

«¿Para qué?».

«Soy Regina».

«Duh».

«No, idiota. Ya no soy Gin, pero no por mucho tiempo».

«¿Qué?» dijo, repentinamente esperanzada. «Eres tú» reconoció con una voz dulce y aniñada.

«Sí».

«Pero... ¿por qué quieres que lo tome? ¿Por qué no devolverlo...» dijo acercándose y posó una mano en su pecho. «... dónde pertenece?»

«No puedo» aseguró dando un paso atrás—esa sí que era Regina—, aunque la rubia podía leer entre líneas 'no quiero'. «No preguntes, ¿está bien? Necesito que lo mantengas a salvo» dijo desesperada. Emma vaciló. «Por favor» agregó con ojos rogadores.

La Sheriff tomó la caja en sus manos y desapareció en humo blanco. Regina suspiró aliviada. Fácil, pensó. Fue fácil conseguir que la Salvadora la ayude a resistir la tentación de volver a tener su propio corazón latiendo en su pecho, de volver a sentir como antes. No podía permitirse eso.

Pero fue aún más fácil hacerle creer que en realidad volvía a ser la de antes. Eso fue lo más divertido.

Además, su corazón estaba encantado para no poder ser controlada, y la Salvadora era demasiado pura como para aplantarlo o contarle a alguien sobre la caja escondida con el corazón de una Reina Malvada. No era como su madre, sabía guardar secretos.

En comparación con sus antiguas manipulaciones, eso fue como un juego de niños.

-OUAT-

 **Actualidad.**

Por un momento, Regina creyó que su corazón paró de latir, pero luego recordó que no estaba en su pecho. Casi tenía ganas de reír.

«¿Qué hace usted con mi corazón?» dijo con tono acusador. «¿Va a hacer lo que debió hace años?».

«¿Qué? ¡No!» exclamó escandalizada. «Nunca haría eso».

«Entonces ¿por qué tiene mi corazón?».

«Tú me lo diste».

«Sí, claro» dijo sarcástica.

«Es en serio. Sabías que yo nunca te traicionaría, que podría esconderlo y que nunca lo usaría en tu contra. Confiaste en mí».

«Y lo que obtuve fue un corazón lleno de tierra» dijo quejica.

«Deja de quejarte... Creo que viene siendo el momento de devolverlo donde pertenece» dijo acercándose pero Regina dió un paso atrás.

«No» murmuró.

«¿Qué?».

«No lo hagas».

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?» preguntó confundida.

«Creo que recuerdo porque lo quité del medio en primer lugar».

«¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?».

«Por alguna razón, no quería sentir».

«Oh, Gina».

«No quiero tu lástima. Y ni se te ocurre llamarme Gina otra vez» dijo con una expresión endurecida.

«Pero te gusta Gina».

«No, por supuesto que no».

«Me lo dijiste».

«No, no lo hice, fue mi otro yo» dijo testaruda y Emma rodó los ojos.

«Como sea. Déjame ponerlo de vuelta» pidió en referencia al corazón.

«No creo que sea buena idea».

«Yo creo que es una idea genial».

«Otra razón por la que no es una buena idea» respondió con descaro, buscando picar a la rubia, además de ser lo que creía sinceramente.

«Creo que es la pieza restante del rompecabezas».

«¿Eh?».

«Para recuperar tus recuerdos, ¿no sería más fácil si sintieras completamente?».

Lo pensó por un momento. A su pesar, tenía que reconocer que tenía razón, pero solo si se trataba de un beso del amor verdadero, lo que hacía su teoría inválida.

«Quizás».

«Asi que... Confía en mí» pidió con dulzura.

Regina asintió, a su pesar. Eso le parecía una terrible idea. No recordaba porqué se quitó su corazón, pero si cómo se sentía antes de hacerlo.

Solo tenía una palabra para describirlo: apestaba. Aunque sea vulgar y fuera de su vocabulario de reina, apestaba. Pero una parte de ella, por alguna insensata razón, confiaba en la molesta Swan.

Inspirando aire y cerrando los ojos, sintió esa presión en el pecho, acompañado por dolor. Por un momento, pensó que su último respiro no volvería a salir, pero luego se sintió aliviada y empezó a respirar correctamente otra vez.

Una onda de emociones se inundó. Era abrumador. Tanto odio, tanta ira, tanto amor. Ningún recuerdo, sin embargo.

Emma estaba equivocada. Su corazón no le devolvió su memoria. Se sentía un poco satisfecha al saber que la rubia no tenía razón. Un poco aliviada, pero, sorprendentemente, decepcionada. Quería golpear un árbol de la frustración, a falta de bolas de fuego para quemar culos de enanos.

Presionó aún más los párpados. _Maldito corazón._ Ahora que estaba de vuelta todas sus emociones estaban jugando con ella, se sentían un poco _demasiado._

«¿Y?» escuchó a la rubia.

Su expresión se suavizó ante la voz de la rubia. Por alguna razón, su corazón tenía un lugar especial para ella, y no del lado de la oscuridad. Eso la irritó.

«Ningún recuerdo, Swan» dijo.

Emma notó el cambio de tono. Al parecer, el corazón hizo una diferencia. La morena no la veía tan molesta como antes.

«Entonces supongo que debemos seguur buscando otra solución».

Pero lo que no sabía era el conflicto interno por el que pasaba.

«Sí... supongo que sí».

«¿Cómo se siente?» soltó de repente Emma. «Tener tu corazón de nuevo».

«Complicado. Pero me acostumbraré» dijo con amabilidad.

Regina sentía que no debía odiar a la Salvadora, la sentía como su familia, alguien a quién apreciaba y le importaba. Pero sus recuerdos le gritaban que debía deshacerse de la mujer, que estaba allí para robarle a Henry, que ella sería —o era— su perdición.

Sentía dos vidas. Una en su cabeza, y otra en su corazón. Luchando para ser escuchadas, por tener la razón. Dos personalidades, dos alcaldesas, buscando ser la única. Ser cruel, o ser dulce. La estaba volviendo loca. Como el sombrerero.

Suspiró intentando ignorar todo aquello y no dejar que se note, siguiendo a Emma de vuelta hasta el auto.


	11. Capítulo 11: Pirata

**Actualidad.**

Era casi media noche y seguía dando vueltas en la cama, sin lograr dormir. Todos esos sentimientos, emociones, que no sabía que era capaz de sentir por ciertas personas le estaban quitando la poca salud mental que le quedaba.

Para empeorar la situación, su memoria intentaba negarlo todo. Repetía que Emma tendría que haberle hecho algo a su corazón. Pero el maldito órgano sentía que estaba equivocada, que Emma sería incapaz de hacerle algo así.

Maldició. En su cabeza, en un murmullo, y luego en un grito ahogado por la almohada. Maldició a su memoria, a Emma, a esa maldita poción, a su corazón, a Snow, a sí misma... Porque, sí, se odiaba por sentir lo que sentía.

Con un gruñido, dió otra vuelta entre las sábanas, deseando tener magia para quitar la fuente de sus sentimientos de su pecho. Incontables hechiceros y brujas le advirtieron que ella sentía más profunda y fuertemente que los demás, pero eso se estaba volviendo ridículo.

Decir que sentía tanto que dolía era quedarse corta. No podía respirar. Tantos sentimientos juntos, y atropellados, la agobiaban. Era como si el aire se escapara de sus pulmones justo cuando creía que había conseguido inhalar un poco de oxígeno.

El sonido de la puerta principal siendo golpeaba con furia la sobresaltó. Era la mitad de la noche. _Estamos todos locos, ¡todos! ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a esta hora?_ Se quejó, aunque no le importó realmente, ya que no podía dormir y estaba harta de rodar de un lado a otro sin lograr estar cómoda.

Bajó en pijamas, deseando tener magia para poder cambiarse en un segundo, y abrió la puerta que seguía siendo golpeada.

«¿Cómo diablos...?» musitó. «Hook».

«Su majestad» dijo con una sonrisa desagradable.

«¿Qué demonios haces aquí, a la mitad de la noche, siendo el grano en el culo que eres usualmente?».

«Veo que no dejó de ser grosera a pesar de haber perdido su memoria» comentó y ella arqueó una ceja. «Sí, sé lo que pasó. Pero no vine por eso».

«¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?» dijo juntando las cejas.

«Tú» dijo con una ira oculta.

La tomó del cuello y la empujó hasta la pared más cercana, presionando con cada vez más fuerza su garganta. Intentando ignorar su falta de aire, Regina ocultó su miedo, su pánico, no dejaría ver debilidad.

«Verás,» empezó el pirata. «aunque no lo recuerdes, me quitaste algo muy preciado para mí. Mi final feliz».

En la morena llegó una creciente ira, pero también preocupación. Si había algo que aprendió con todos los corazones aplastados y las maldiciones, era que no quería morir, no sin haber sido feliz, o recordarlo. Pensó en Henry, un gran amor crecía mientras los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban. Por un instante, la imagen de Emma apareció, las mechas rubias y la horrible chaqueta roja, lo que la hacía sentir en su pecho y abdomen bajo.

Sin notarlo en el momento, un enceguecedor az de luz blanca salió de su pecho, y Hook se disparó hasta la otra pared. Ella lo comparó con una cucharacha aplastada en su mente, para luego intentar recuperar su seriedad.

«Parece que Capitán Delineador dejó de cazar cocodrilos para empezar a mendigar por finales felices» se burló.

La imagen del pirata persiguiendo a Emma por todo Storybrooke como un patético perrito abandonado apareció con un segundo. Ignoró la rabia con la que el recuerdo venía.

«¿De verdad fuiste tan estúpido para atacar a la Reina Malvada?».

«Se supone que perdiste tus poderes» balbuceó sin aire. «Una vez que estuvieras fuera del medio, Emma volvería a mí».

«¿Por qué no lo intentas?» provocó empujando su pecho. «Me tienes aquí, "sin poderes". Sé un buen pirata y has el trabajo sucio».

«Con gusto» dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, saliendo de su atontamiento.

Antes de que Regina pudiera reaccionar, el hombre colocó una pulsera en su muñeca. Ella quería reír. ¿Un pulsera? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía? Movió la mano para deshacerse de él, pero... No había magia. No salía. Ese maldito brazalete estaba estrujando cada músculo mágico de su cuerpo.

Lo último que recordó antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue manos apretando su garganta, quitando el aire de sus pulmones, y el alivio de que Henry haya ido con Emma esa noche para no tener que presenciar tal escena y tal vez hasta verse en peligro. Y miedo, mucho miedo.

-OUAT-

Emma despertó. Su pecho agitado y el sudor recorriendo su frente. ¿Qué era ese dolor que sentía? No era suyo. Era una horrible punzada en el lado izquierdo del pecho, acompañado por un rostro, al principio lejano.

Miró su reloj. Era media noche. Se había sorprendido durmiéndose temprano. Pero no aliviaba el dolor que se expandía hasta su cabeza. Se sentía asfixiada, pero nunca sucedía del todo. La imagen en su cabeza se volvió nítida: Regina.

Tenía ese horrible sentimiento de que algo le estaba pasando a Regina. Tal vez era una exageración suya. No podía simplemente aparecer en su casa en plena madrugada, cuando ella seguro estaría durmiendo—como una persona normal.

Pero no podía arriesgarse. Luchó para entrar en sus jeans y desapareció en humo blanco aún con la camiseta del pijama y sin abrigo, a pesar de estar entrando en el invierno.

Estaba en el porche de la mansión Mills. Se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta, sin señales de Regina cerca, ni despierta. Dió unos pasos adentro y... Wow, acababa de sentir el aura de una poderosa magia blanca. Era la primera vez que lo lograba sentir un aura mágico. Y no era de cualquier magia blanca, era la de Regina. Seguramente logró descifrarla ahora que tenía su corazón. Pero... ¿y si se salió de control y está en problemas?

Entró en la mansión y empezó a llamar a la mujer, que nunca se dignó en aparecer. No estaba allí. Y Regina no se iría simplemente, dejando todo, y la puerta abierta en la mitad de la noche.

Fue hasta el closet de la morena en su habitación, reprimiendo un hermoso recuerdo que la distraía en esa situación importante, y tomó un zapato de un par de tacones celestes. Por un momento, comparó a la morena con Cenicienta, pensando en que ella la mataría si lo supiera, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Tiró el tacón en el aire, lanzando un hechizo que la llevaría hasta Regina, y lo siguió.

-OUAT-

 **4** **días antes.**

Esa actitud, esa postura, esos ojos oscuros, ese cuerpo... ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que meterse con esa mujer? Ahora a cada lado que iba parecía encontrarla, cada persona que veía tenía algo que le recordaba a ella.

No pudo dormir. Los sueños no la dejaban tranquila, y no porque fueran pesadillas. Cada vez que la fantasía empezaba ella quería seguir, quería jugar, pero ella solo no podía. Estaba Killian.

Y allí estaba ese otro problema. Eso lo tenía claro, no podía continuar así. Por su bien, y por el de Hook. Desde que volvió se la pasó ignorándolo, intentando no vomitar cuando despertaba a su lado, y dando excusas baratas por las cuales no podía acostarse con él. Luego llegaba _ella_ , y todo lo que sucedía con Hook desaparecía, sus problemas con él no los tenía con ella y lograba dejarse llevar.

Aunque fuera su alter ego, aún había una parte de Regina bien dentro suya, la Regina que le encantaba. Pero incluso Gin le gustaba al final, era una parte de ella. Solo que prefería que no se apodere de la morena.

Se sentó junto a sus padres y Hook en Granny's, al lado de Snow. Su favorito era queso a la parrilla, pero desde que Killian volvió empezó a ir por las ensaladas. Esta vez, pidió una hamburguesa completa.

Evitó la mirada del pirata mientras comía y no se unió a la conversación del matrimonio feliz. Necesitaba pensar en cómo iba a terminar todo y la persona involucrada frente a ella no lo hacía más fácil. De repente, escuchaba la voz de Snow llamándola. Había estado repitiendo su nombre por el último minuto y no consiguió su atención hasta ese momento.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó, olvidando lo que iba a decir en primer lugar.

«Sí... Es que hace mucho que no comía una de estas. ¡Casi olvido lo riquísimas que son!» inventó, a pesar de ser verdad.

«Lo sé, ¿verdad?» escuchó la emocionada voz de Regina desde un taburete.

Miró a un lado y la morena la veía mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa y le guiñaba un ojo nada discretamente, causando que se acelerara su ritmo cardíaco.

Sintieron una garganta aclarándose. Era Hook. La rubia vio a Snow levantarse de su asiento y cambiar de lugar con el hombre. Cuando la cuestionó con la mirada ella solo le dió una sonrisa sabionda. _Oh no, esto no parece bueno._ Intentó ignorar al pirata, pero él la miraba demasiado fijamente, y terminó forzándose a prestar atención.

Sus padres la miraban como si estuvieran a punto de llorar de emoción. Se giró a Killian que le guiñó un ojo, sin obtener el encantador efecto de Regina, y, antes de que pudiera predecir nada, ella quería que la tierra la tragara.

Hook estaba arrodillado, al lado del asiento de la rubia, sosteniendo una cajita abierta con un simple joya. Pero no estaba viendo el anillo, ni a Killian, ni a sus padres... No, ella estaba viendo a Regina, antes de que la mujer saliera precipitadamente de la cafetería.

Quería correr tras ella, saber que le sucedió. Porque no podía haberle afectado. Regina no sería capaz de tener algún sentimiento por ella, y mucho menos como Gin. Estaba segura que para la alcaldesa lo de ellas fue un rollo sin importancia. Ella no se dejaría atar como muy estúpidamente lo hizo Emma. Aunque la mujer le dijo lo contrario, pero ¿cómo a una mujer como Regina podría gustarte _ella_? Así que ahora deseaba desaparecer en humo y aparecer en la bóveda de Regina, dónde sabía que estaría ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó viendo perdida la pequeña cajita una vez que no había belleza digna de ser admirada en la cafetería. Oyó la voz de Killian llamando a su nombre pero la ignoró. Se sintió en cólera. Creyó que era bastante claro que las cosas no estaban funcionando entre ellos. El pirata tendría que haber tenido un colapso mental para creer que el matr- _eso_ era una buena idea.

Y Emma... Bueno, ella tendría que haber estado en una situación aún peor para haber dicho que sí.

Pero afortunadamente, no lo hizo.

«Killian... no» musitó.

«¿Qué?» dijo cambiando su expresión.

Emma no lo veía, pero estaba segura que sus padres estaban también decepcionados, como si hubieran sido los rechazados allí. Killian, sin embargo, no estaba solo decepcionado, y triste. Tenía esa expresión de perrito abandonado, mezclada con... ¿ira?

«No».

«¿Qué? Pero eres mi final feliz, Swan. ¿Por qué no? Nos amamos».

«No» repitió. «Lo siento, Killian. Pero creí que era obvio que ya no éramos una pareja. Nos estabamos alejando».

«Por eso, tal vez esto es lo que necesitamos para acercarnos de nuevo».

«Estas completamente loco. Las cosas no se arreglan con matrimonio».

«Vamos, Swan. Estamos enamorados, ¿no merecemos un intento?» dijo insistente, a Emma se le acababa la paciencia.

«Lo siento, pero no».

«¿Qué intentas decir?» su voz se tornó un poco más oscura.

«Creo que no te amo».

«Y yo creí que había logrado pasar por tus muros» replicó molesto.

«Eso es lo que hago, derribar un muro. No te amo, Killian. Y realmente lo siento por ti, pero detente, no puedes forzarme a casarme contigo» lo cortó.

«¿Entonces, ya está, se terminó?» dijo haciendo un puchero, moviendo exageradamente los brazos. Estaba haciendo una escena.

«Sí» suspiró, y sintió que liberó un peso de su pecho.

Parecía que él estaba a punto de insistir aún más, pero en cambio salió de Granny's sin decir una palabra más.

Se había terminado. Al fin.

-OUAT-

 **Actualidad.**

Su puño contra su cara. Ignoró el dolor mientras consideraba arrancar su corazón y aplastarlo, después de torturarlo gravemente. Cuando se metían con su morena, su lado oscuro salía a la luz.

El Jimmy Choo de Regina la llevó hasta el Jolly Roger. Sin pensarlo dos veces, había entrado y encontrado al bastardo. Por lo que vió, había agarrado uno de los libros de hechizos de Regina, e intentaba que la mujer la ayude a buscar un hechizo para hacer que la Salvadora la ame. Pero ella se negó. Lo último que vió fue a Killian acercándose peligrosamente a ella, escuchó un grito y luego la mujer estaba inconsciente.

La ex reina había sido torturada, lo notaba en los multiples golpes en su rostro, piernas y costillas. Ahora estaba inconsciente, y Emma estaba segura de que eso era malo.

Llamó a una ambulancia y a David para que lleve al pirata esposado a la comisaría. Emma se encargaría más tarde de él, pero en ese momento, Regina merecía toda su atención.

«Resiste, Regina. No me dejes ahora, por favor. No cuando justo acababa de encontrarte».


	12. Capítulo 12: Regina

**1 semana antes.**

Empujó la tumba del padre Mills y bajó las escaleras de la fría bóveda de Regina. Estaba bastante nerviosa, lo admitía, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Necesitaba a su amiga y tal vez todo terminaría bien y consiguiría hacer lo correcto.

Dobló de la entrada hacia la izquierda, pasando bajo el arco de piedra, encontrándose con Regina, en la zona de la bóveda en que siempre estaba. No sabía qué tenía ese lugar de especial, pero allí podía ver a la morena leer, practicar magia, la veía ir cuando quería estar sola. Pero nunca en las otras salas que tenía allí.

Regina estaba leyendo, de todos los libros, el mismísimo libro _Once Upon a Time_. Ese que fue su perdición, que ayudó a romper su maldición, que le hizo creer que perdió su oportunidad de un final feliz, pero no parecía triste, sino emocionada. Se preguntaba qué historia estaba hojeando.

Entonces la ex reina levantó la vista al sentir una presencia cerca a ella. La miró con neutralidad y luego bajó la mirada al libro otra vez, dejando ir una pequeña carcajada.

«¿Qué lees?».

La mujer se limitó a mostrarle las páginas del libro. Vió la gran imagen de el príncipe despertando a Blancanieves. Emma, confundida, frunció la frente.

«¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?».

«¿Qué _no_ tiene de divertido?» replicó con tono juguetón. «Quiero decir, ¿'siempre te encontraré'? Son tan enfermizamente cursis que no sé como Snow y Charming ganaron la guerra sin distraerse con la mera presencia del otro».

«Ok...». Realmente no sabía que decir, o de qué estaba hablando.

«Entonces, ¿vas a decirme que haces aquí, rubia?».

«¿Puedes no llamarme rubia? Me irrita».

«Más razón para hacerlo».

Emma dejó salir un gruñido. «¿Puedes, por favor, dejar que Regina hable conmigo? La necesito, Gin».

La morena sonrió picara. «Apuesto que sí» murmuró sugerente.

«¡Basta! Estoy en medio de un desastre, necesito su ayuda».

«Oh, así que solo la vas a utilizar, como siempre lo haces» dijo con amargura.

«¿Qué?».

«Esta es exactamente la razón por la que bebimos esa poción. Regina necesitaba a alguien que no se sienta así contigo. Ella no puede negarse a ti, ¿sabes? Robin era el único, además de Henry, que la buscaba simplemente porque quería estar con ella, ¡y no porque necesitaba un maldito favor!» estalló en cólera.

«¿De qué hablas? ¿Así es como te sientes?».

«¡Todos son unos malditos egoístas! Hicimos todo por este pueblo olvidado de Dios. Con más razón bebí eso, sin duda necesitaba un cambio. Dejar de importarme todo y todos».

«¿Regina?».

«¡Y después estás tú! ¿Tienes idea que que tan rechazada me hiciste sentir? Por suerte, ahora no me importa. Pero eso no quita el pasado. Siempre diciendo que éramos amigas... Por un momento lo creí, ¿sabes? Pero solo venías cuando querías algo. "Regina, ¿me enseñas magia?", "Regina, me acompañas al infierno"» espetó haciendo una mala imitación de su voz. «Y yo te ayude, porque eso es lo que hacen las amigas. Entonces, Robin murió, ¡pero la perfecta Emma Swan estaba muy ocupada con su novio para preocuparse por mí!».

«Eso... no es cierto» murmuró hundida.

«Oh, pero lo es. Es tan cierto que duele, ¿verdad?» dijo con un tono cruel y no esperó una respuesta, ya estaba dibujada en la expresión de la rubia. «Bien. No diré que quiero que sufras porque no es verdad. Hay una parte de mí a la que todavía le importas... por más ridículo que sea. Pero ya no puedes herirme».

«No sabía que te hice sentir así» susurró con voz afectada. «Lo siento».

«Deberías».

«¿Gin?» llamó y la mujer le dirigió una mirada expectante. «Cuando dijiste todo eso, ¿fuiste tú... o Regina?».

«Ambas. Tal vez no lo notes, pero todo este tiempo fuimos ambas. Yo soy parte de ella y ella es parte de mí, somos una. Solo que cuando tomó esa poción ella me dejó a cargo de todo».

«¿Por qué haría eso?».

«¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Estaba cansada, de todo! Era esto, o suicidio. Pero si algo aprendí con todos las maldiciones, saltos en el tiempo y corazones aplastados es que... ¡no quiero morir!» exclamó con dramatismo. «Esa poción fue mi segunda oportunidad».

«Gold dijo que se iría» recordó en voz alta.

«¿De qué diablos hablas?».

«Hablé con Gold, para saber si había una forma de revertirla. Pero solo me dijo que era temporal».

Regina rió un poco malvada y seca. «Ese diablillo no sabe nada. No usé la poción que él cree. La modifiqué, para que sea permanente. Sólo la contra poción podrá revertirla. Y, sorpresa, sólo yo se hacerla».

«Sí... lo sospechaba» dijo casual.

«¿En serio?».

«Ajam» asintió. «Es por eso que traje esto» y sacó de su bolsillo una botellita con un líquido azul.

«¿Qué es eso?».

« _Gatorade_ » bromeó y luego tiró la botella a los pies de la morena, rompiéndola, pero no había ningún cristal en el suelo.

Una nube de humo azul rodeó a Regina, que no pudo escapar de la magia. Unos segundos más tarde, la mujer seguía allí, con una expresión pérdida y asustada.

«¿Emma?» dijo con la voz temblorosa. «¿Qué me hiciste?».

«Te extrañé tanto, Regina» dijo emocionada, corriendo a abrazarla.

-OUAT-

 **Actualidad.**

La camilla era arrastrada por múltiples médicos y enfermeras mientras Emma la seguía por detrás muy cercana.

Le repetían que se aleje y se mantenga fuera de su camino pero ella no podía. No podía dejarla. Después de todo, era su culpa. Ella dejó a Killian y lo rechazó, y si no fuera por eso él nunca hubiera atacado a Regina.

Se sentó en la sala de espera, pensando que Regina iba a estar bien, _debía_ estar bien. Eliminaba la imagen de Hook de su cabeza cada vez que aparecía para evitar paredes golpeadas o piratas muertos en la comisaría. Por ahora, su padre se encargaba de él.

De un momento a otro, su madre había aparecido en la silla de al lado. Ni siquiera notó su presencia hasta que la mujer empezó a intentar consolarla. Sabía que a Emma le importaba Regina, era su mejor y única amiga. Y para ser justos, a ella también le preocupaba, siempre. Regina era una figura maternal, su familia, nunca dejó de amarla, incluso después de los variados intentos de ella para terminar con su existencia.

No tardó en llegar Henry, acompañado por Zelena. El muchacho saltó hasta su madre con todo tipo de preguntas que Emma no se sentía en humor para contestar. La morena lo notó y le dió una mirada a la bruja, que rodó los ojos y se llevó a Henry para buscar algo de comer, dejando a madre e hija solas.

«¿Emma?» preguntó Snow ante el extraño silencio.

«Es mi culpa» murmuró contra las palmas de sus manos, que cubrían su rostro.

«¿Qué? Por supuesto que no».

«Killian la atacó por mi culpa».

«¿Fue Killian?» dijo sorprendida.

«Creí que papá te lo dijo, él fue el que lo llevó a la comisaría».

«No, no mencionó nada...» musitó. «De todos modos, no es tu culpa».

«¿Llegaste a ver el cuerpo?» soltó Emma, y a pesar de la confusión, Snow negó con la cabeza. «Estaba inconsciente, apenas respiraba. _Tan pálida_. Como si cada gota de vida dentro de ella se esfumó, así como así. Por un momento creí que... creí que... la perdí» susurro, su voz se rompía. «Su hermosa cara estaba llena de golpes, pude ver sangre salir de su pierna, sangre en el estómago manchando su vestido, y puedo asegurarte que ella debe tener alguna costilla rota... ¡Voy a matarlo!» estalló en rabia y frustración.

«Cariño, tranquilízate» Snow intentó calmarla.

«¡No puedo calmarme! Mientras ese bastardo está en una celda, vivito y coleando, Regina está allí,» dijo exasperada, señalando la puerta a su derecha, «siendo operada, y ni siquiera sabemos si va a vivir».

«Estará bien, ya verás. Ten fe en que va a sobrevivir esto» dijo dulce y Emma reprimió el rodar de ojos ante la charla motivacional. «Y deja de culparte por esto, no tienes nada que ver en lo que Killian hizo» agregó con un tono más firme.

«Tengo todo que ver con ello» dijo decaída de nuevo.

«¿Por qué crees eso?».

«Lo dejé» dijo como si fuera obvio.

«¿Y eso que tiene que ver?» frunció las cejas, confundida.

«Regina es la razón por la que decidí terminar todo de una vez».

«¿Cómo?».

Emma suspiró. Su mamá sí que era lenta, Regina tenía razón a veces sobre ella. Tal vez era momento de hablar de eso, de admitirlo en voz alta. Necesitaba hacerlo, y necesitaba a su madre en ese momento. Ya no le importaba si la iba a juzgar, o regañar. No cuando Regina estaba en riesgo, no había nada más importante. Mucho menos un estúpido secreto.

«Mamá... Me acosté con Regina» confesó.

-OUAT-

 **1 semana antes.**

«¿Cómo, en todos los reinos, _tú_ fuiste capaz de revertir la poción?» dijo incrédula, separándose de ese agarre que ya tanto extrañaba.

«¡Ey! ¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu amiga después de tus largas vacaciones?» reprochó, aunque sonreía por dentro.

 _Esa es la Regina que recuerdo. La extrañé tanto._

«Lo siento. Y no me fui por tanto tiempo».

«Trata de pasar una semana con Gin y verás que tan rápido pasa el tiempo».

«¡Ey! Yo soy ella, ¿recuerdas?».

«No, tú eres tú. Y no quisiera que fueras nadie más» confesó clavando los ojos verdes en los chocolate.

«Ok...» dijo desviando la mirada. «¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta?».

«¿Acaso no querías?» preguntó un poco inquieta.

«Estaba bien como Gin. Era divertido, no me preocupaba nada...».

«Oh» musitó bajo su aliento, decepcionada. «Entonces supongo que es algo bueno que sea temporal. Tienes un día antes de que la poción vuelva a surgir efecto».

Regina levantó una ceja. «Ya me preguntaba como lograste revertir la poción...» murmuró. «¿Entonces por qué la revertiste?».

«¿Gin no me cae bien?» ofreció dudosa con una sonrisa torpe. «Bien...» se resignó. «Te necesitaba».

«Por supuesto que sí» dijo entre dientes. Su sonrisa era casi una mueca y su expresión reflejaba rechazo. «¿Qué quieres?».

Emma leyó lo que Regina sentía, y se arrepintió al instante por su elección de palabras. Lo último que quería era causar ese dolor en la morena. La apreciaba demasiado para hacerla sentir rechazada o usada.

«¿Es cierto?» preguntó, olvidando lo que iba a decir. «Lo que dijo Gin. ¿Es cierto que te hice sentir así?».

«¿Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?» dudó con escepticismo.

«Solo responde la pregunta».

«Sí... Aunque también fue porque estaba sintiendo demasiado, con lo de Robin. Él era el único que no estaba conmigo porque quería algo. Me amaba, sin condiciones, y realmente necesitaba eso. Y tú... siempre parecía que solo me buscabas cuando se trataba de un problema de pueblo, o querías ayuda con algo. Duele» hizo una pausa, tragando saliva y cambiando su tono a uno menos emocional.

«Lo siento, lo siento tanto» dijo con tono rogador. No fue conciente de lo que causó y ahora se sentía tan estúpida.

«No se supone que debías saberlo. Mi otra personalidad actuó por voluntad propia» agregó a su discurso, ignorando lo que dijo Emma.

«¿Eso es posible?».

«No lo creía, hasta que me encontré diciendo que tome la poción porque me sentía usada». Regina se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

«Entonces... ¿yo te importo?».

«Por supuesto que me importas, Emma» dijo con ternura hacia la mujer. «Ese era exactamente el problema» agregó con un tono amargo.

«¿Eh?».

Regina dió unos cuantos pasos más cerca hasta ella. Tomó sus manos y le sonrió con pena en sus ojos. Entendió que era el momento... y su última oportunidad.

«Lo que siento por ti... Es demasiado fuerte y confuso. Pero está muy presente».

«¿Por qué recién ahora me entero de esto?» preguntó en confusión, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero nunca rompiendo el contacto visual.

«Porque no habrá más oportunidades» cambió su tono a uno más duro. «Una vez que vuelva Gin, ella nunca dirá lo que siento, prefiere ignorarlo...» tomó aire profundamente, cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que se sintió preparada. «Emma, te amo. Sé que es raro, sé que no es el momento, y sé que da maldito miedo» rió suavemente. «Pero es la verdad. Te amo tanto que duele».

Muda, la rubia tenía mil dudas en su cabeza. _¿Regina me ama? ¿Salté a otro universo y no me dí cuenta?_ Eso sin duda no era lo que esperaba cuando planeaba usar la poción para tener a su Regina por aunque sea un rato. Debía estar jugando con ella, debía ser eso. Pero al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de esa boca, no pudo evitar sentir alivio.

«¿Emma?» la voz de la morena la volvió a la realidad.

«¿De verdad me amas?».

«Sí» dijo bajando la mirada, pero Emma tomó su barbilla y la levantó, atrayendo la vista de Regina a la suya.

«No creí que podía ser verdad» dijo con una voz más aguda de lo normal, casi rota.

«¿Eh?».

«A mí nunca me gustaron las mujeres» confesó y por una fracción de segundo un flechazo de dolor atravesó los ojos oscuros. «Hasta que llegaste tú», Regina frunció el ceño. «No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza» dijo riendo.

«¿De- de verdad?» balbuceó Regina con una sonrisa casi infantil y la rubia asintió.

«Es cruel, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malditamente sexy?» exclamó arrancando una risa de la alcaldesa.

«Oh, querida, aún no has visto nada» sugirió con una voz ronca.

«Hay varios outfits de Gin que aún no puedo sacar de mi cabeza...» comentó, y la sonrisa de Regina se amplió aún más.

«Tecnicamente, fueron mis atuendos. Yo _soy_ Gin, ¿recuerdas?»

«Cómo olvidarlo...» murmuró.

Se quedaron en un corto silencio cómodo, ambas reflexionando sus opciones ahora que habían dicho lo que tenían que decir.

«Así que... ¿te gusto?» Regina rompió el silencio.

«Me encantas» respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

Eso le dió la confianza que necesitaba. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin llegaba ese día. Respiró profundamente y se dejó llevar con su natural sensualidad que consiguió en sus momentos oscuros.

«Oh, bien» susurró antes de tomar el cuello de la chaqueta roja.

La tiró suavemente hacia ella, deteniéndola a medio de centímetro del encuentro de sus labios. Miró profundamente los ojos verdes, pidiendo permiso. En respuesta, la Salvadora se abalanzó a ella, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y empezando aquel deseado beso con la pasión que merecía.

Al beso se le unieron toques cada segundo menos inocentes, prendas caídas, gritos... Regina rodeaba sus piernas en la cintura de Emma y se negaba a separarse de ella, aún incrédula que esto no sea alguno de sus sueños.

No se detuvieron a preguntarse qué significaba eso, en ese momento era lo peor que podían hacer. Ellas solo actuaron, y se dejaron llevar.

Sí, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Porque esa era Regina. La Regina que extrañó como a nadie durante esas semanas, la Regina que la volvía pasional, y completamente loca. Su Regina. Y ella la amaba. Eso era más que suficiente.


	13. Capítulo 13: Maldición

**Actualidad.**

«Oh» Snow no sabía bien que decir.

«¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?» dijo Emma, frunciendo el ceño.

«Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo decir que me sorprende».

«¿Cómo?».

«Llevaba esperando que te dieras cuenta de que la amabas desde que la salvaste de ese incendio» confesó tranquila. «Estoy tan feliz que finalmente se hayan juntado, fue una lástima que justo pasara lo que pasara».

«Mamá...» empezó cuidadosamente, no estaba segura de como aclarar esto. «No estamos juntas».

«Claro, ahora no lo recuerda pero cuando sí... ¡oh, tendrías que haber intentado el beso!».

«¡Mamá! No entiendes, Regina y yo nunca fuimos una pareja. Fue algo de una noche».

«Bueno, entonces aseguremonos de que eso cambie cuando ella despierte, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?» dijo dulce, pero sonaba más como una orden.

Eso sonaba tan, tan bien. Pero Emma no quería darse falsas esperanzas, especialmente cuando la mujer en cuestión estaba muriendo. No podía aceptarlo, no podía salir herida otra vez. Además, nunca estuvo con una mujer antes. Tal vez era solo curiosidad, tal vez no estaba realmente hecha para relaciones lésbicas.

«Mamá...».

«Emma, a este punto te conozco mejor que tú misma, sé que la amas».

La rubia bajó la mirada y cubrió su rostro con las manos otra vez. «Ella dijo que me ama» confesó como si las palabras desgarraran su garganta.

Aún no lo creía. ¿Cómo _Regina_ la amaba a... bueno, _ella_? Pura ficción.

«¿En serio?» preguntó y ella asintió aún con las manos en su cara.

Suspiró frustrada por cómo sucedieron las cosas, aún con deseos asesinos hacia Hook, cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a ella. Levantó la vista y allí estaba, en bata blanca de laboratorio, un médico.

Escuchó con atención la lista de huesos rotos y múltiples heridas, con cólera aumentando en su anterior, y dió un pequeño saltito cuando dijo que tardaría un tiempo en _recuperarse..._ Y ahí se quedó. ¡Regina iba a estar bien! También oyó muy encima que tuvo mucha suerte y que necesitaba descansar, y estaría durmiendo unos días, pero que despertaría.

-OUAT-

Pasaban dos días y Regina aún no despertaba. El médico—Whale—, empezaba a inquietarse tanto como Emma y Henry por ello. Decidieron que esperarían otro día y luego empezarían a hacer las pruebas para saber si todo está bien con ella.

No tenía ningún sentido. Ella estaba pálida, fría, pero muy viva. Y, aún mejor, estable. Nada parecía mal con ella, y Whale aseguraba que no estaba en un coma. Lo máximo que pensaban que pasaría antes de su despertar era el día y medio, pero ahora ya estaba llegando al tercero.

Emma se negaba a separarse de su lado, pero tampoco se animaba a tocarla, nunca, como si tuviera miedo de romperla o enojarla, hasta ese día. Esperaban los resultados de las pruebas y ella presionó con fuerza cómoda la mano de la morena, y entonces lo sintió: magia.

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse para poder sentir el aura mejor. Sentía tantas cosas en un solo cuerpo... Llegó a una simple conclusión: era raro.

Sentía magia blanca, magia oscura, y otra cosa, que también era magia, pero no de Regina. No reconocía el propietario de la última, pero sabía que era oscura, muy oscura. Llevaba un odio inimaginable dentro.

Se concentró un poco más y... _No puede ser._ Esa magia, no tenía un progenitor, sino dos. Uno mágico y uno no tanto.

Un poco más de concentración. Ya empezaba a reconocerlo. _¡Dios no!_ _No no no..._

«¡Regina! Despierta,» gritó sacudiendo el cuerpo inmutable de la morena. «¡despierta, despierta, por favor! No dejes que sea verdad» sollozó y colapsó sobre su cuerpo.

Suplicó en voz baja, alta y muda, pero eso no cambiaba la dura realidad. La palidez de Regina parecía una cruel broma. Gritaba: ¡está muerta! Pero ella estaba viva, muy viva. No era una muerte, era una maldición.

-OUAT-

«¡Parece que alguien se olvidó de mi cena!» exclamó el pirata desde su celda. «Quiero pescado con papas horneadas, y ron».

«Cállate, imbécil» murmuró David, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuche.

«¡Ey, escuché eso!» se quejó.

«Qué bien» respondió molesto. «Emma decidirá cuándo comerás, o si te alimentaremos en lo absoluto».

«Eso es ilegal».

«Como lo es herir a una mujer a muerte, y, sin embargo, aquí estamos,» replicó con furia ahogada, «contigo vivo».

«Encerrado en una celda» se quejó.

«Como si eso fuera castigo suficiente» rió cruel. «¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si hubieras herido a Emma en lugar de Regina? Si Regina no te hubiera encerrado en un sótano y torturado aún, créeme, yo lo haría. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora mismo tengo tantos deseos de hacerlo de todas formas».

El pirata tragó en seco y David sonrió satisfecho con el resultado, pero se cambió por una expresión severa y amenazante cuando vió a Hook abrir la boca para replicar. Afortunadamente, un paso rápido, e igual de amenazante que su mirada, se escuchó entrando a la comisaría.

Unos segundos después, como un rayo, Emma tomó al hombre la chaqueta entre las rejas y lo estampó con fuerza contra ellas. Llevaba un semblante duro y Hook parecía temblar al ver tal actividad en la normalmente buena Sheriff.

 _Por lo visto, va a ser torturado después de todo,_ pensó David y sonrió para sí.

«¡¿Qué le hiciste?!» gritó la rubia.

Pero el pirata se limitó a sonreír al ver lo que la mujer acababa de descubrir.

«¡Responde, imbécil!» presionó su agarre y la golpeó contra el metal otra vez.

«Un pequeña maldición que encontré por ahí» dijo juguetón.

David reprimió el impulso de golpearlo, Emma ya lo había hecho por él. Ya había alguien listo para defender a la morena. Porque, aunque hayan pasado por mucho para llegar a ese momento, él en realidad sentía un gran aprecio hacia Regina.

Nadie sabía que eran buenos amigos. Era algo de ellos, que compartían cuando estaban solos. Como mejores amigos, pero se divertían en público tratándose distantes, con comentarios mordaces. Ni siquiera Snow sabía que David tenía una nueva amiga, aunque sí sabía que se llevaban bien.

Había echado tanto de menos a la morena durante ese último mes. Claro que seguían hablando, pero Gin no era lo mismo que Regina. Era pura diversión, sí, pero la parte seria, preocupada de Regina era la que más la hacía ella, demostraba el amor que tenía hacia los demás. Sin duda extrañaba eso.

Ahora que ese bastardo estaba tras las rejas, le costó todo de sí no hacer lo que Emma hacía. La única diferencia, era que David conocía hace tiempo los sentimientos de su hija hacia Regina, incluso cuando ni ella lo sabía, y estaba seguro de que la rubia sería capaz de llevar el asunto a manos más violentas.

Entonces, ciertas palabras del pirata llamaron su atención. Acababa de confesar, en medio de su dolor, que Regina estaba bajo la maldición del sueño. Cuando Emma le exigió que diga como la consiguió, respondió cruelmente "lo mejor es que nunca podrá despertar, nadie es capaz de amar a un monstruo". Lo único que consiguió fue un brazo roto y una pequeña siesta a la que Emma lo sometió.

«No puedo creer que salí con ese hijo de puta» siseó Emma, sentándose del otro lado del escritorio. «¿Cómo va todo por aquí? Además del Capitán Pronto-Muerto en la celda».

«Todo tranquilo... ¿Sabes cómo sacar a Regina de la maldición?» preguntó, pero era más retórica que una verdadera pregunta. Era el Príncipe Encantador, por supuesto que sabía como despertar a la princesa del sueño eterno.

«Oh, lo escuchaste».

«Estoy justo aquí, Emma, no podía no escuchar».

«Cierto» murmuró incómoda. «Supongo que como todas las maldiciones se rompen: un Beso del Amor Verdadero».

«¿No lograste que te diga como consiguió la maldición?» preguntó y como respuesta ella negó con la cabeza.

«Creo que debería llevar a Henry al hospital, para despertar a su madre».

David asintió y se abstuvo de expresar sus inquietudes a Emma. La dejó irse, sabiendo que tal vez la mujer tarde un rato en darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía por Regina, y que eran recíprocos, o eso pudo notar en sus conversaciones con la ex reina durante su estadia en Infrabrooke.

Se encogió de hombros en resignación, y siguió trabajando aliviado de que el bastardo en la celda finalmente haya sido silenciado.

-OUAT-

Emma lo estaba llevando a ver a su madre. No era como si la visitara todo el tiempo, al mayoría de las veces a hurtadillas, pero la rubia insistió en que ya sabía como salvarla y el muchacho no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirla.

Había observado el comportamiento de sus madres las últimas semanas y lo adivinó todo. Él no era estúpido. Sabía como afectó a Emma la poción de Regina, y sabía como Regina se veía cada vez que notaba al pirata cerca de Emma.

Él no era estúpido. Descubrió tiempo atrás que la Salvadora ocultaba el corazón de la ex Reina Malvada. Sin importar cuánto eviten hablar de aquello, vió la infelicidad de su madre con Hook, vió lo liviana que se sentía después de rechazarlo, porque sí, él sabía todo sobre la repentina propuesta de matrimonio, aunque intentaban dejarlo "en blanco", él sabía todo, siempre.

Poderes _de Autor,_ se decía y reía cada vez que alguien quería ocultar parte de la historia. Como Autor, podía estar en todoa lados, y ver todo lo que sucedía, para ayudarse a escribir su historia. Y ayudaba mucho. Así lograba escribir uno de los mejores cuentos de todos los tiempos: _La Reina y la Salvadora._

 _Él no era estúpido._ La química entre sus madres era más que obvia.


	14. Capítulo 14: Pánico

**1 semana antes.**

Acababa de despertar y estaba en su cama en la mansión. Todo lo que pasó las últimas horas estaban en su mente como un borrón. Se dio la vuelta y chocó con un cálido cuerpo, las mechas rubias caían sobre las morenas, entrelazadas, y los suaves ronquidos de la otra mujer retumbaban en sus oídos.

Era Emma. _¡Genial!_ _... Espera, no- Mierda._ Golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada. No estaba segura si era bueno o malo. Por un lado, se acostó con un bombón. Por el otro, era _Emma._ Sabía perfectamente que la seria mujer encerrada dentro de ella tenía sentimientos demasiado fuertes por esa mujer.

Entonces recordó la poción que tiró la rubia, y un segundo después estaba presenciando como su _estúpida_ otra mitad confesaba sus sentimientos por ella.

 _¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar todo? Esta es exactamente la razón por la que tomé esa poción._

Recordaba, con lujo de detalles, como Emma y Regina _hacían el amor_ , y ahora no podía quitar esos ridículos sentimientos de ella. No podía, ella, _Gin,_ sentir algo, preocuparse por algo. No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería si tuviera corazón.

Y ahora, estaba sonriendo como una idiota viendo a la rubia dormir pacíficamente. Tan hermosa, tan inocente... Aunque la mujer no tenía _nada_ de inocente, pero en su sueño, se veía como si no habría ningún problema en el mundo capaz de afectarla. Esa piel pálida, de tonalidad rosada... Aún sentía su suavidad, su olor, su sabor.

 _Agh, ¡¿por qué tuve que hacer esto?! A mí, NO. ME. IMPORTA_ _si_ _una mujer es bella o no. No me importa su piel, su personalidad, y bla bla bla. Es sexo, sólo eso. Sólo sexo, sólo sexo, sólo sexo..._

Empezó a repetir en su cabeza, apretando demasiado los párpados, como si así sus ideas fueran incapaces de salir de su cabeza. Y fue así, hasta que la palabra 'sexo' empezó a traerle imágenes muy inapropiadas de la noche anterior con Emma.

 _¡Agh!_

Espera _... Dije eso, ¿en voz alta?_ En efecto, lo hizo, y ahora la mujer a su lado se estaba moviendo y lanzando algún que otro gruñido mañanero. _Mierda, ¿y qué hago ahora?_ Su cabeza discutía entre enfrentarla o mandarla a casa con un movimiento de su mano. La segunda opción sería muy grosera, pero efectiva, no deseaba tener esa conversación. Levantó la mano y...

 _"Ni se te ocurra"_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza. Era Regina.

"¿Pero, cómo...?".

 _"La poción de Emma, me despertó. Ahora, no seas idiota y observá a la hermosa mujer a nuestro lado"._

"Ok... loca enamorada. Esto fue solo por una noche".

La voz se rió, _"Ni tú te crees eso. Somos una, ¿recuerdas? Lo que yo siento, lo sientes tú también. Lo que quiere decir que tú la-"._

"No termines esa frase".

 _"Está bien"_ , se podía imaginar rodando los ojos. _"Pero no seas grosera, y atiende a tu invitada. Un desayuno o algo"._

Esta vez Gin sí puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó la tontería sentimental de su lado más preocupado. Debía ser la peor idea que haya tenido... y ella creó un botón de autodestrucción para Storybrooke. Sacudió sus pensamientos y vió a la rubia dar la vuelta para encararla. Parpadeó varias veces, aún media dormida, acostumbrándose a la luz. La ex reina no pudo evitar sonreír.

«Buenos días, solsito» la saludó.

«Hola» dijo tímida y la sonrisa de Regina se amplió. «Tu voz mañanera es sexy».

«Es bueno saber» dijo y su cuerpo —más bien Regina— actuó por cuenta propia cuando dejó un beso en la mejilla de Emma. «¿Quieres desayunar?».

«¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?» preguntó retóricamente y causó una risita en la mujer.

Dejó un beso en sus labios y se levantó de la cama, sin una prenda cubriendo su cuerpo. La morena la vió volviéndose a poner sus jeans y blusa blanca, y sujetando su cabello en una cola para no tener que arreglarlo. La forma en que la luz dorada de la mañana se reflejaba en los mechones rubios de la Salvadora se veía... bien, _muy bien._

«¿Qué?» dijo Emma. Entonces notó que la estaba mirando fijo.

«Eres preciosa» dijo sincera, y esta vez sí fue ella. _¿Qué me está pasando?_

«¿Te has visto en el espejo? Eres impresionante, capaz de dejarme sin aire con sólo una mirada».

Ahí fue cuando Regina la miró atónita, parpadeó repetidamente y inhaló con profundidad. Ya había escuchado mucho elogios sobre su belleza y demás que siempre eran por cortesía, a pesar de ser verdad, pero ninguno fue tan... sincero, lleno de amor. Eso la aterró aún más, quería hacer desaparecer a la rubia para que todos esos confusos sentimientos se fueran con ella, pero esa maldita voz en su cabeza no se lo permitía.

 _"No se van a ir con solo desaparecerla. Son parte tuya, idiota"._

"Cállate. Y, ¿no te diste cuenta que te estás insultando a ti misma?".

«Te subestimas, querida» respondió.

Salió de entre las sábanas, revelando su desnudez, la cual atrajo la mirada de Emma, y se acercó a la rubia, atrayendola a un beso, pero se alejó al ver los sentimientos que dejó en él.

«¿Está todo bien?» preguntó la Sheriff, preocupada al ver la expresión presionada de la ex reina.

«Sí, sí... ¿bajamos?».

Emma asintió y bajó mientras la alcaldesa se cubría con una camiseta extragrande, con un logo de una banda que no sabía que existía. Lavó sus dientes y rostro, para luego quedarse observando su reflejo, intentando averiguar _qué carajos_ estaba haciendo. Optó por tomar una ducha después del desayuno y bajó a la cocina, mientras maldecía a su otro yo por tener la _grandísima_ idea de acostarse con Emma Swan.

Cuando llegó, encontró a la rubia con dos tazas de café recién preparado y una tímida sonrisa. Sus mejillas llevaban un pequeño rubor que, en opinión de Regina, la hacían aún más tierna. Pero _Gin_ no podía evitar pensar: _¿Emma Swan, tierna? Tal vez bella, o imposiblemente sexy, pero no tierna._ Aunque una parte muy dentro suya sabía que estaba en negación, pero, valga la redundancia, no lograba aceptarlo.

«Regina... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?».

La morena tragó en seco, sintiéndose entrar en pánico. Ahí estaba, la inevitable pregunta. ¿Qué hacía ahora? _¡Ya sé! "Fue algo de una noche", eso es todo, y es la verdad._

 _"Ni se te ocurra"_ , amenazó la voz en su cabeza.

Gruñó en frustración por dentro. ¿Cuál fue el caso de tomar esa maldita poción si toda su libertad fue robada por la mitad que debía permanecer encerrada? Lo peor de todo, era que se encontraba atrapada en el momento en el que más necesitaba ser ella.

«Adelante» dijo, preparándose para lo que seguía, cerrando los ojos.

«¿Eres Regina o Gin?».

La ex reina separó los párpados a la velocidad de la luz, ahora desorbitando los ojos fuera del limite de lo común. Sin embargo, estaba más que aliviada. Eso era mucho más simple que: "¿qué significa lo de anoche?" Ahí sí que estaría en problemas.

«Eh... Ahora mismo, soy Gin».

«Me lo imaginaba» murmuró la mujer, ligeramente decepcionada, y Regina no sabía si esa decepción la hirió o alegró. «Lo que pasó anoche, fue...».

«Todo "Regina"» dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos. Técnicamente, ella era Regina también.

Vió a la rubia suspirar aliviada. «Es raro, ¿sabes?».

«¿Qué cosa, cariño?».

«Esta mañana. Por un segundo pensé- Creí que la Regina de antes seguía aquí» respondió tímida, mirando sus pies descalzos.

«Sigue aquí» replicó, con una voz madura y con emoción que solo podía pertenecer a su parte seria. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. «Yo _soy_ Regina, soy parte de ella».

«No es lo mismo» dijo con poco entusiasmo.

«Lo sé. Si sirve de algo, lo de anoche significó algo» dijo y se arrepintió instantáneamente. Ella no era así, debía corregirse antes de que Emma crea que algo iba a suceder entre ellas. «...para ella».

La joven medio sonrió. «Gracias, de verdad».

Regina respondió reflejando su sonrisa y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, un poco culpable por no ser lo que Emma deseaba, para luego asentir dando un sorbo a su café, al que disimuladamente había logrado volverlo irlandés.

-OUAT-

Una vez que Emma se fue, con Regina cerrando la puerta tras ella, la morena se apoyó en pánico contra la gran puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada, apretando las rodillas contra su pechos. Respiraba profundamente, intentando así que sus pensamientos se muestren a ella más claramente. Todo era un desastre.

Lo que sentía iba completamente en contra con lo que era. Le gustaba estar en control, ser quién se le antoje y no dejar que las idioteces y prejuicios del pueblo la guíen. Era parte de ella ignorar los sentimientos, jugar con la gente, con las palabras, y dejarse llevar.

 _Maldita Regina, maldita Emma, maldita yo._

Todo estaba patas para arriba, tenía que reprimir esas tonterías que le gritaba su corazón y seguir adelante. Después de todo, sabía que incluso luego de esa noche, Emma volvería a casa, con su pirata. Tendría su final feliz, se casarían, y todas esas cosas que ella no debería desear ni envidiar. Ella obtendría la felicidad que se le otorgaba a los héroes y Regina cumpliría su destino conformándose con lo que le toque, y algunas cosas que "aliviarían" su miseria, como siempre. Ya se acostumbró a ese estilo de vida, y aún podía vivir con ello.

¿Pero por qué ahora quería cambiar todo eso? ¿Por qué la idea de Emma acostándose con Capitán Patético le causaba náuseas? ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? Se suponía que la poción de personalidad le quitaría la importancia a todo, que el dolor de ver parejas felices en todos lados desaparecería, que ya no le interesaría en lo absoluto la indiferencia de Emma. Dejaría de sentirse usada, patética, horrible, como un monstruo, alguien a quien se debería odiar con cada parte de su alma; y empezaría a amarse y a aceptarse como era, no sería fácil de manipular y usar, abandonaría el papel de títere y se convertiría en el titiritero.

Ahora, aún sin su corazón, los sentimientos volvían y la imagen de Emma Swan entibiaba su pecho vacío. Dolía como el infierno, y lo peor era que empezaba a experimentar el amor que confesó su otra mitad.

 _Todo mi trabajo se fue a la mierda._

 _"Cuidado con ese vocabulario"._

"¡Agh, CÁLLATE!".

-OUAT-

Henry puso todas sus fuerzas en mover el ataúd de su abuelo adoptivo. Bajó las escaleras, notando que estaba siendo extrañamente silencioso. Eso era malo, sabía que si no había ninguna señal que avise a su madre, la tomaría por sorpresa. Él la conocía bien, había muchas cosas que Regina prefería mantener en secreto. Además, empezaba a conocer mejor a Gin y no estaba interesado en encontrar a su madre haciendo... _eso._

Al final, tenía razón. Pero por primera vez estaba agradecido de no haberla advertido, sino nunca habría sabido que la morena estaba mal. En lugar de encontrarla en una situación traumatizante o preparando algún brebaje que preferiría mantener fuera del conocimiento de Henry, la ex reina estaba acurrucada en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras lloraba a mares.

«Mamá» murmuró, pero no obtuvo su atención. «Mamá».

Entonces la mujer levantó la vista, desorbitó los ojos y se puso de pie, intentando hacerse presentable, limpiando sus lágrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa.

«Henry» lo saludó.

«Mamá, ¿qué sucede?».

«Todo está perfecto, chico» respondió, y a Henry ya no le importaba que lo llamara como Emma lo hacía.

«No, sé que algo está mal. Estabas llorando» y Regina hizo una expresión de indignación. «No te atrevas a negarlo, te ví».

«Estoy genial, _fressca»_ dijo ella, casual.

«No entiendo... Dijiste que la poción era para hacerte feliz» reflexionó en voz alta, aunque también estaba destinado a su madre. «Que así podrías seguir adelante y conseguir tu final feliz».

«Y lo es» aseguró.

«No soy estúpido, mamá. He visto esa mirada perdida y triste más veces de las que me gustaría contar. Algo falta, y ahora también estás llorando. Estoy harto de que me mientas, algo está mal» estalló un poco enojado pero preocupado mayormente. «Vaya final feliz, ¿eh?» agregó sarcástico.

Se arrepintió al momento cuando notó lo malo que estaba siendo con ella. Sin embargo, la morena se mantuvo indiferente, _cool._

«Perdón», Henry terminó diciendo.

«Todo está bien, pequeño genio» dijo de nuevo. Era muy buena mintiendo, pero aún así el muchacho no le creía. «Ahora, ¿Granny's?».


	15. Capítulo 15: Huracán

**Actualidad.**

Dos días pasaron desde el ataque a su hermanita, y recién la llamaron con noticias sobre su estado. En un mundo normal, con accidentes y cosas malas... En un mundo que tiene sentido, esperaría un _"¡despertó!"._ O tal vez un _"uy, murió"._ Hasta un maldito _"no hay novedades"._ Pero parece que hace falta aclarar que no estaba en un mundo normal, con sentido, estaban en el maldito Storybrooke. Y en lugar de todos esos mensajes, Zelena obtuvo el que menos agradable.

 _"Regina está bajo una maldición del sueño",_ dijo la voz de Emma por el teléfono. Así, fuerte y claro. Se podría pensar que esas características serían frías y duras, carentes de emoción. Pero la bruja estaba más que consciente de lo rota que era, y la rubia no se gastó en ocultarlo.

Esa no era el tipo de noticias que se querrían ser oídas por medio de una compuradora, sin alma ni emoción, por alguien a quién no le importe si la persona en cuestión acababa de ser torturada o si estaba en su mejor situación. No. Zelena agradeció que una persona tan preocupada como Emma sea la que su hermana estaba en problemas.

Después del agradecimiento, era el momento de la ira, la muerte y destrucción. Ese estúpido pirata debía pagar con sangre y carne. Tal vez no hace mucho que empezó a tener una buena relación con Regina, pero eso no quería decir que no le preocupara, especialmente cuando la venganza era parte de la sangre Mills.

-OUAT-

El hospital estaba curiosamente tranquilo. Ningún accidente, ninguna enfermera corriendo por los pasillos, apenas dos personas en la sala de espera... El silencio reinaba en el edificio, aunque era interrumpido por el inusual sonido de los teléfonos de las recepcionistas, y el más conocido 'bip' de las máquinas conectadas a los pacientes.

Fuera de toda esa calma, estaba Emma Swan.

La mujer entró como un tornado en un día soleado, corriendo por los pasillos y chocando y tirando al suelo a más de un especialista. Arrastraba con ella al joven de quince años, que no paraba de j quejarse por la velocidad de su madre. En cinco minutos, Regina iba a seguir igual de dormida, ¿cuál era el apuro? Podría despertarla de todos modos, era su amor verdadero.

Pero Emma estaba visiblemente agotada debajo de toda esa emoción que, a pesar de ser real, usaba como máscara para que nadie note el cansancio. Era inútil. Las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y su cabello despeinado y sin brillo la delataba. La situación de Regina sí que había destrozado toda su energía. Eso, o los gritos y golpes que le dió a Hook acabaron con ella. _Ambos son probables,_ pensó Henry.

«Maaa» se quejó. «¡Más lento!».

«No hay más tiempo» dijo por lo bajo.

«Sí, que hay. No sé por qué te apuras tanto, si en una hora mamá va a seguir postrada en una cama de hospital de todas formas» continuó con franqueza, y el tono le recordó duramente a Regina.

«No si la despiertas» replicó y continuó con su carrera por los pasillos.

Se detuvieron frente a la cama de Regina. Emma ya no intentaba empujar a Henry hacia su madre, quedó paralizada ante la imagen de su amor, pálida y sin vida—o eso parecía—, como lo hacía cada vez que entraba en la habitación.

El muchacho admiró la imagen de la morena. Le rompía el corazón ver a su madre tan vulnerable, casi tanto como ver a Emma en ese instante. Tal vez podría intentarlo, tal vez él sí era su amor verdadero. Pero no podía tomar ningún riesgo.

Emma no sabía nada sobre la maldición del sueño, pero él sí. Después de las pesadillas que tuvo cuando se rompió la maldición, investigó junto con Belle sobre el tema y descubrió que si la persona que la besa no es su amor verdadero, es probable que su situación empeore y se acerque aún más a la muerte.

«Ma,» la llamó Henry, despertándola de su trance. «¿Qué tal si hacemos esto?» y ella asintió un poco extrañada. «Juntos» agregó. La confusión de Emma no hizo más que aumentar y frunció el ceño.

«¿Eh?» preguntó.

«Juntos, como una familia».

-OUAT-

 **Seis días atrás.**

Estaba sentada en Granny's, comiendo su usual hamburguesa, cuando vio la puerta abrirse, y por ella pasar Emma Swan. Su corazón dio un salto que la hizo odiarse por ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Observó discretamente a la rubia pedir una hamburguesa como la suya e ignorar descaradamente a Hook. Eso llevó a una sonrisa a su rostro. Después escuchó a Snow repetir el nombre de Emma _demasiado._ Entonces se dio la vuelta antes de poder detenerse a sí misma, interesada en lo que pasaba en la mesa de los héroes. La Salvadora estaba simplemente hundida en su comida y sus pensamientos.

«Es que... hace mucho que no comía una de estas, ¡me olvidé lo riquísimas que son!» exclamó y entonces Regina ya no pudo retenerse.

«Lo sé, ¿verdad?» dijo entusiasmada, y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente que causó que las mejillas de Emma sean comparables con el color de una de sus manzanas. Amaba poder causar eso en ella.

Entonces el pirata interrumpió, y antes de poder procesar la escena frente a ella, Hook estaba arrodillado al lado de Emma con un anillo en su mano.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? ¿Cómo _ella_ se permitió fantasear y pensar que todo estaba bien? Era claro que la rubia amaba a su novio, ella fue solo algo de una noche, algo que intentó repetirse en su cabeza pero al final Emma tuvo que recordárselo.

No pensaba quedarse a presenciar el momento "feliz" y se precipitó la salida antes de tener que soportar la respuesta y saltos de alegría de la novia.

Una vez en la calle dejó la magia fluir e instantáneamente apareció en su sala especial en la bóveda. Se dejó colapsar en el suelo frío, pero nada de llorar. Debía deshacerse de esos estúpidos sentimientos, pero no podía, ya se quitó el corazón, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Entonces la mágica solución llegó. Tal vez _ella_ no pudiera hacer nada, pero _Regina..._ Su lado serio entendía mejor los sentimientos y sabía manejarlos, pero ella sólo lograba ignorarlos. Eso solía funcionar, hasta ahora.

Debía revertir la poción.

-OUAT-

Aún seguía en shock por las noticias de su hermana. Una parte de ella, la que más le gustaba, se moría por molestarla y provocarla. _O sea, se acostó con Emma Swan. Estas son oportunidades que no dejas pasar._ Por otro lado, siempre supo los ocultos sentimientos de Regina por la Salvadora, aunque nunca hubo ninguna confesión. Gin era Regina. Podía imaginar la clase de conflicto por el que estaba pasando.

Claro que cuando lo dijo el día anterior fue como contar el clima de la tarde. Pero ella la conocía mejor. Aunque le desagradaba admitirlo, Regina y ella se parecían en muchas cosas y ocultar sus sentimientos era una de ellas.

No lograba entender _por qué_ la morena hizo la estupidez de acostarse con la mujer que volvía sus rodillas débiles. Es decir, Regina sabía mejor que eso. ¿Qué intentaba desatando un huracán? _El Huracán Gin._

Ahora se encontraba con ganas de saber más. Por eso no dudó en mover su muñeca y aparecerse en humo verde en la bóveda.

Lo que no se esperaba era ver a la ex reina despeinada, en el punto entre la locura y el colapso, mezclando ingredientes como si su vida dependiera de ello. No logró deducir qué poción estaba haciendo. Elementos desconocidos, utilidad desconocida. No había nada en lo que Gin podría estar interesada en los libros de hechizo, todos los divertidos ya habían sido utilizados y afortunadamente la había convencido de no utilizar el hechizo para... _Oh_ _diablos._

«¿No estarás haciendo el hechizo de cambio de cuerpo? ¿Verdad?» preguntó con tono de advertencia.

«Ajá, si, no te preocupes» musitó distraídamente, como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que le había hablado a alguien.

La pelirroja suavizó la expresión y se volvió más desinteresada. «¿Qué es?» dijo curiosa, pero aún sin verdadero interés.

«Se acabó la diversión, sis».

«¿Eh?» hizo una mueca confusa.

«Emma se va a casar».

«Dios mío» exclamó. «La amas».

«No seas ridícula, grinch. Solo necesito que mi versión sin tanto estilo me ayude un rato con sus sentimientos» aclaró con tono de desdén hacia su "enemigo" imaginario.

«Son la misma persona» le recordó levantando una ceja aburrida.

«Como digas» agitó su muñeca en un gesto de menosprecio, restándole importancia. «¿Vas a ayudarme o no? No quiero que te quedes a molestarme como una polilla».

-OUAT-

Él no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente donde estaba Emma esa noche en la que no llegó a casa. Sabía quién era la razón por la que su amor verdadero se alejaba de él.

Él no era estúpido. Notó las miradas y guiños, sonrisas picaras y dobles sentidos entre las dos mujeres. Eso debía parar.

La única culpable de su infelicidad era Regina. Era la Reina Malvada, una villana, la villana de su cuento y el de Emma. Debía detenerla y así quitar a Emma de su hechizo.

Para eso, empezó a buscar magia que lo ayude a hacer que la rubia vea que tan horrible era Regina Mills. Necesitaba algo que le recuerde el monstruo que es y no pueda hacer nada para revertirlo. Solo tendría que actuar con discreción y así Emma correría de vuelta a sus brazos, se olvidaría de la ex reina y él, ella y Henry serían la familia que merecía.

El plan perfecto.

La única forma de encontrar tal magia sería en la tienda de su ex peor enemigo—vencido por Regina—, así que eso era complicado. Pero encontraria una solución, siempre lo hacía. Era un sobreviviente, después de todo.

-OUAT-

 **Actualidad.**

La rubia sonrió con ternura a la inocencia de las palabras del jóven.

«Chico, yo no soy el verdadero amor de tu madre».

«¿Cómo estás tan segura?» preguntó, aunque no era una pregunta en lo absoluto. «No lo sabrás hasta que intentes».

«No lo sé...» vaciló, el conflicto atravesaba sus ojos verdes.

«No hay nada que temer».

«Yo no tengo miedo» se defendió.

Henry simplemente arqueó una ceja escéptica. De nuevo, la crianza sobrepasaba a la genética, el chico se veía igual a Regina haciendo eso. A veces se preguntaba la sangre de quién tenía él en realidad.

Emma suspiró con resignación y fue al lado derecho de la cama de Regina, mientras Henry iba al izquierda. Se miraron por un segundo, retando al otro a retractarse. Ninguno lo hizo. Sonrieron con duda y se acercaron a cada una de las mejillas de la ex reina, para luego llegar al contacto.

Dos besos, en dos mejillas, al mismo tiempo. Casi no sintieron el aura de luz que recorrió el pueblo con la emoción de ver a Regina despierta, jadeando por aire.

«Ustedes» exclamó sin aliento, mirando entre cada uno. «Me despertaron».

«¿Acaso creiste que te ibamos a abandonar, mamá?» dijo Henry y la morena sonrió.

 _Nunca osaría en pensar tal cosa._


	16. Capítulo 16: Ser

Presionó los párpados. El dolor de cabeza le titilaba en las sienes junto con las millones de imágenes que pasaban por su mente.

 _«Pero, tú, Regina, siempre sé cuándo mientes»._ _«Incluso cuando sabes que no puedo vivir sin él»._ _«Ahí estás, diciendo la verdad otra vez» dijo con esa sonrisa que fue incapaz de no reflejar._ _Veía a Robin y a Marian, abrazándose. Todo pasaba como un borrón. Escuchó a la mujer de su alma gemela llamarla monstruo y luego apareció en su oficina, llorando. La voz de Emma del otro lado lograba consolarla, a su pesar._ _El fantasma de su madre atacaba a Mary Margaret. Antes la hubiera dejado morir, pero ya no más. Se puso frente a ella e intentó alejar el espíritu de su amiga._ La maldición, Cora, Pan, su hermana...

Maléfica y las reinas de la oscuridad con Rumplestilskin. La Operación Mangosta, la oscuridad, Emma y la Daga, Emma salvándola. Los Oscuros, el Inframundo, Hades, Robin...

El funeral, la poción, Gin. Recordaba toda la diversión, lo despreocupada que se sentía, cómo era finalmente libre. Emma. Todo lo que pasó con Emma, actuó acorde a sus sentimientos por primera vez y no era culpa de Gin, fue ella, completamente. Y también recordaba lo confundida que estaba la rubia, que era su primera vez con una mujer. Pero sobre todas las cosas, recordaba a Hook de rodillas frente a Emma, pidiéndole matrimonio, ella escapando para no presenciar el esperado "sí" y lo que sucedió después.

 _Estaba_ _en el medio del bosque. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aroma a bosque, a Robin, llenara sus pulmones. Llevó su mirada a el frasco en su puño._

 _«Lo siento, Robin. De verdad intenté ser feliz, aunque eso signifique no sentir» dijo al cielo. Su alma fue destruida, pero le gustaba creer que él sí podía escucharla._

 _Descorchó_ _la botellita. Estos sentimientos... Ella no podía encargarse de ellos, sabía que terminaría arruinando todo. Esta era la primera decisión madura que hacía, y estaba segura de que era lo correcto. Por su hijo, por Emma... Por ella. Sobre todo por ella misma. En ese tiempo compartido con "Gin", su verdadero yo comprendió que merecía ser feliz, que merecía el amor y su final feliz, y todas esas cosas en las que no puede pensar sin darle náuseas. Rió ante su propio comentario._

 _«Por mi final feliz» brindó al aire y tragó_ _el antídoto._

 _Entonces_ _lo sintió. Como todo volvía a la normalidad. Como las preocupaciones la volvían a controlar. Como su amor por Henry y Emma se sentía tan cercano. En ese momento, estaba agradecida de tomar el control. Por primera vez se sentía capaz de llevar consigo esas emociones tan fuertes que cualquier ser humano no podría resistir. Eran abrumadoras, pero ya no le importaba._

 _Después_ _de eso todo se volvió negro._

Ese recuerdo se balanceaba en su cabeza entre todas las emociones actuales. Era lo último en su memoria antes de olvidar y tratar horriblemente a Emma. _Oh, Dios. Emma._ Intercambiaba la mirada entre Henry y la rubia. Aún estaba procesando la escena frente a ella, pero había cosas que no terminaban de cerrar. ¿Quién la despertó? ¿Emma sabe lo peligroso que es...?

Se tensó desorbitando los ojos. «¡Hook! ¡Hook, Emma!» le insistía rápidamente mientras la rubia la intentaba tranquilizar recostandola de nuevo en la cama. «Él... Él no es quién crees que es».

«Lo sé, lo sé» le respondió con calma. «Lo encerré».

Regina respiró. _¿Eso quiere decir que terminaron? Nah._ Fijó sus ojos en Emma, y luego en Henry, y luego en Emma otra vez. Entonces saltó a juntarlos en un abrazo, casi haciéndolos caer en la cama sobre ella, causando una risa alegre en el muchacho.

«Ahora estoy confundida» una voz en la puerta los separó. «¿Quién diablos despertó a mi hermanita?».

«Zelena, ¿no vas a abrazarme?» era una broma y lo sabía, pero la pelirroja fue de todos modos y la estrechó entre sus brazos, para luego golpear la cabeza morena. «¿Qué mierda-? ¡Creí que estabamos teniendo un momento!».

Emma y Henry rompieron a carcajadas.

«Eso es por jugar con pociones».

«Zelena, todos experimentamos» replicó. «¡No hay nada malo con eso!».

«Espera... ¿estabas hablando en serio? Pensé que era algo de Gin» dijo Emma.

«Claro que era en serio, ella es yo» respondió frunciendo el ceño.

«¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!» escucharon a Snow decir mientras entraba y las hermanas rodaron los ojos. «Cuando sentí la luz, supe que rompieron la maldición y tenía que venir».

«Es bueno verte de nuevo, Snow».

«¡Y volviste a ser tú!» exclamó aún más alegre. «Esto amerita una fiesta. En Granny's».

«No te lo tomes a mal, pero ahora no estoy de humor para una fiesta» respondió Regina.

«Yo tampoco, mamá» se unió Emma.

La mujer sólo arqueó una ceja sugerente ante la alianza de las dos mujeres. «De acuerdo, quizás más tarde».

La morena iba a responder cuando sintió los pasos rápidos en el pasillo. No pudo forzar una palabra porque la voz grave la interrumpió:

«¡Regina!» exclamó David, formando una sonrisa en los labios de Regina. Luego él se abalanzó a abrazarla, fue bien respondido y murmuró en su oído: «Estás bien, sabía que lograrían despertarte».

«Ok...» dijo Emma, incómoda. «Esto es nuevo».

«No sabía que tenías algo con el pastor, sis» la provocó Zelena y Regina la fulminó con la mirada.

 _Regina regresó._

«No pensé que me extrañaste tanto» rió Regina, saliendo de su agarre.

«Un mes, Regina, un mes. ¿Quién creería que podías ser aún más insoportable y en una manera completamente diferente?» se burló y rió, aún con las miradas estupefactas a su alrededor.

«¡Cállate!» Regina se hizo la ofendida, pero estaba sonriendo. «Es bueno estar de vuelta».

«No podría estar más de acuerdo» dijo Henry, sentándose al lado de su madre.

«¿De qué nos perdimos?» finalmente preguntó Emma, atónita.

David y Regina intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. _Parece que se acabó la diversión._

«Somos amigos» dijo la morena.

«¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?» le dijo Snow a su esposo. «Nos contamos todo» agregó quejica.

«Deja de quejarte, Snow. Fue mi idea» lo defendió Regina. «Además, es algo bastante nuevo».

«¿Desde cuándo?».

«¿Underbrooke?» respondió David con una sonrisa incómoda que decía 'no me mates'.

«¿Lo que pasa en el Inframundo, se queda en el Inframundo?» se divirtió Zelena.

La alcaldesa puso los ojos en blanco. «¿Podemos no hablar sobre esto ahora? No es importante, y creí que estábamos teniendo un momento» se quejó haciendo un ligero puchero.

«Tiene razón» dijo Emma a todos y luego miró a Regina. «El bien siempre gana y esta es la prueba de eres buena, Regina».

La mujer se limitó a darle una sonrisa apretada. Tal vez Emma tenía razón, tal vez no estaba destinada a la miseria. Aunque había un detalle que le había quedado bien claro: no más finales felices. Si vivía esperando para que llegue su amor verdadero para que sean felices para siempre, por supuesto que iba a ser infeliz. Llegó a un punto en el que debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

 _Ok... Quizás es poción me afectó un poco a largo plazo._

«¿Deberíamos llamar a un doctor?» preguntó Snow, con repentina preocupación.

«Estoy bien» insistió Regina. «No hay nada que un médico deba hacer, ¿vamos a Granny's?» dijo, levantándose de la cama y dándose cuenta que llevaba sólo la bata de hospital. «¿Dónde está mi ropa?».

-OUAT-

Todos iban a la cafetería mientras Emma llevaba a Regina hasta la mansión para cambiarse.

La rubia temblaba de los nervios contra el volante. Era el primer momento a solas con la morena—mientras ella estaba en su sano juicio—, esperaba algún grito, comentario, reproche... Pero la ex reina miraba serena por la ventana.

Tan relajada, tan bella, tan viva... No recordaba la última vez que la había visto así naturalmente. Cada tanto la escuchaba tararear la canción que sonaba en la radio, o le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que la atrapaba observándola en lugar de concentrarse en el camino.

«Ojos en el camino, Emma» le dijo Regina en el momento en el que su mirada era muy insistente.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada de excusa y fijó los ojos en el camino nuevamente.

No entendía porque era así con ella. Era como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si nunca se hubiera acostado con ella y ahora no la odiara por ello. _Tal vez así es mejor. Sabía que en realidad no siente nada por mí._

«¿Regina?» ya no lo soportaba.

«¿Sí?», ante el sonido de su voz se acobardó.

«Nada, nada. No se importante» musitó mientras llegaba a la calle Mifflin. «Hogar, dulce, hogar».

Regina se limitó a sonreír y abrir la puerta de la mansión. Invitó a la rubia a dentro, quién la esperó en el hall, pero entonces Regina se detuvo en el inicio de las escaleras.

«¿Quieres subir a ver el desastre que mis dos personalidades hicieron con mi armario?» le propuso con un poco de formalidad.

Emma se encogió de hombros y la siguió escaleras arriba. En el medio del pasillo fue cuando a la morena le pareció un buen momento para hablar sobre todo _eso._

«Entonces... tú y Hook...».

«Oh» Emma recordó algo. «¡Nunca te enteraste! Lo siento tanto, tanto».

«¿Qué?» preguntó, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

«Que todo este tiempo estuviste pensando que me comprometí con _él_ » aclaró con disgusto.

«¿Lo rechazaste?» dijo, visiblemente aliviada.

«¿Tú que crees?».

La mujer sonrió tímida mientras buscaba algo apropiado en su armario.

«Es como si Mary Margaret y Marilin Manson compartieran el mismo cuarto» dijo Regina, quejica.

Emma largó una risita, «Ni siquiera sabía que conoces a Marilin Manson». Pero se puso seria cuando vio a la morena empezar a sacarse la blusa, sin importarle su presencia. «Eh... ¿Regina?».

«Oh, vamos, Emma» dijo con cierta indignación. «Ya me has visto, no es nada raro».

«Bueno, sí, pero...» apartó la mirada, ruborizada, cuando Regina dejó caer la prenda. «Creí que no quieres...ya sabes».

Entonces lo entendió todo. La alcaldesa se acercó hasta Emma, demasiado para su comodidad, y la miró con una sonrisa aseguradora.

«Emma, está bien, de verdad».

«¿Qué cosa?».

«No sé lo que esperas de mí, pero... Ya te dije esa noche lo que yo quería... lo que yo quiero».

«¿Es en serio?» preguntó incrédula.

Ella asintió con la respuesta. «Creí que dejé en claro lo que siento».

«¿Me amas?» siguió con el mismo tono.

«Me temo que sí».

A eso, Emma sonrió radiante, acto que Regina reflejó, y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas. Inspeccionó esos ojos chocolate como si fueran joyas, para luego acercarse a la morena y unirla a un casto beso.

«'Gina...» la llamó más seria y la morena la miró expectante. «A mí no me gustan las mujeres, ya lo dije antes.».

«Oh» dijo, intentando ocultar su decepción.

Creyó que después de lo que pasó todo estaría bien. Aunque seguía sin entender la situación. Se acostó con Emma, eso es todo. Seguramente quería experimentar y ella estaba ahí, regalada. Al final, tal vez Gin tenía razón y era mejor ignorar esos sentimientos.

«Pero... me gustas tú».

«De- ¿De verdad?» preguntó Regina con una sonrisa confusa.

«Me temo que sí» Emma imitó a la ex reina, ganándose una mirada divertida por su parte.

Regina la miró, tan tranquila con antes y acarició su mejilla. «Deberíamos irnos, nos están esperando».

«Primero tienes que cambiarte» señaló Emma, y la mujer respondió con una mueca burlesca, para luego seguir buscando.

-OUAT-

Emma y Regina llegaron a Granny's y se sentaron junto al resto. La morena escuchaba a los otros conversar y dirigirle algunas preguntas que contestaba vagamente, intentando descifrar el rompecabezas en su cabeza. Estaba en conflicto y no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escondiéndolo.

«¿Todo bien, Regina?» preguntó Snow, tomándola por sorpresa al estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

«Necesito tomar un poco de aire» se excusó mientras salía de la cafetería.

Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando Snow la siguió. «¿Regina?».

«Estoy bien, mejor que bien» saltó a responder, demasiado rápido para ser creíble. «Es... ¿mencioné que estoy bien?».

«Claramente algo te está molestando».

«Y es blanco como la nieve...» respondió irónica, evitando la conversación, y Snow puso los ojos en blanco.

«Regina...» le advirtió.

«De acuerdo» se resignó molesta. «Sigo procesando lo del último mes. Es muy confuso».

«¿Te importaría explicar?» siguió.

Regina suspiró. «Siento que hay tres vidas en mi cabeza, y aún no entiendo cual seguir, a cual escuchar. Por ejemplo, cuando Emma se ofreció a llevarme a casa, una parte de mí quería negarse y molestarse, Gin iba a decir un chiste inapropiado y terminé callada porque no sabía que hacer. Es frustante».

«Es porque tú eres cada una de esas partes que te confunden» respondió Snow, con esa dulzura que Regina normalmente despreciaba. «En lugar de pensar cuál de ellas eres, intenta ser tú».

«¡Pero ya no sé quién soy!» gritó cansada.

«Eres Regina, y yo Snow, como siempre lo fue» aseguró sosteniendo sus hombros con calidez. «Tienes a quién solías ser y en quién te convertiste. Hazte un favor a ti misma, y sé ambas».

Regina se limitó a asentir, no muy de acuerdo, y luego ambas se reunieron a los demás en la cafetería. Las miradas se dirigieron a ellas casi instantáneamente, y recibieron como respuesta una sonrisa tranquilizadora de Regina, por lo que dejaron el tema.

«Hay algo que no dijiste, sis» habló Zelena. «Y es cómo llegamos a conocer a nuestra querida alcaldesa en primer lugar».

«En realidad, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Tú estabas conmigo cuando preparé el antídoto, sabes que todo estaba bien» le dijo Regina, frunciendo el ceño. «Cuando la tomé, recuerdo que por un segundo funcionó y era yo otra vez, pero después sentí otra ola de magia que me noqueó».

«¿No lograste sentir de quién era?».

«Fue... extraño. Conozco de quién es esa magia, creo que la sentí antes, pero no logro reconocer de quién es».

«¡Genial!» exclamó Emma de mala gana. «Otro villano en el pueblo».

«Uno pensaría que ya te acostumbraste, Salvadora» replicó la morena.

«Ojalá...» murmuró Emma, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. «¿Qué tal un almuerzo mañana en tu oficina? Así intentamos descubrir qué carajos te pasó»

«Oh, yo no puedo, tengo un compromiso» dijo Regina.

Snow arqueó una ceja escéptica. «¿Qué compromiso podrías tener? Acabas de despertar».

«Una cita» dijo y Emma empalideció. «Con un médico» aclaró y Emma casi volvió a su color original.

«¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?» empezó la rubia.

«Sí, sí, no es nada como eso. Tengo algo que remover» dijo un poco incómoda.

«¿Qué cosa, mamá?» preguntó Henry.

«Oh, es algo incómodo, nada de lo que debas preocuparte».

«¡El tatuaje!» exclamó Emma desorbitando los ojos ante la realización.

«¿Podrías decirlo un poco más alto? Me parece que hay gente en el Inframundo que no llegó a oírte» dijo Regina sarcástica mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

«¿Por qué querrías quitarte el tatuaje?» siguió Emma con el ceño fruncido y bajando la voz.

«¿Tienes un tatuaje?» preguntó Snow, incrédula, como las otras cuatro personas en la mesa.

«Parece que Gin tomó unas cuantas malas decisiones» explicó con una voz regia. «Quiero decir, ¿quién ama las letras de Def Leppard tanto?» dijo con una risa incómoda. Los otros se limitaron a bajar la mirada, con muecas divertidas. Regina, con un tatuaje.

«Mamá, la Gin en ti está saliendo» se rió Henry.

«Tengo que quitarmelo» murmuró Regina.

«¡Noooo!», Emma hizo un puchero. «Por favor, creo que es sexy» confesó arrepintiendose al instante.

Sus padres, Henry y Regina dirigieron una mirada a la rubia, mientras Zelena daba un sorbo a su café, con una sonrisa divertida por el giro inesperado.

«Voy a hacer como que no escuché nada» dijo Regina, imitando la acción de su hermana.

«¿Emma?» preguntó Snow, cuestionando mucho más entre líneas.

«No lo sé» respondió la rubia, cansada y sufrida.

«No lo quiero saber» murmuró Henry.

«No me importa» se agregó Zelena.


	17. Capítulo 17: Malvada

Sacudió sus nervios, inútiles, y se reflexionó por un segundo antes de golpear la puerta de la cabaña. Cuando se trataba de un monstruo a su nivel, el nerviosismo estaba demás, no podía permitirse demostrar ningún nivel de debilidad. Además, ¿desde cuándo le tenía miedo a las rubias?

Al tiempo de más o menos un minuto—una desgracia para su paciencia—, vió la puerta abrirse con un chirrido, descubriendo a la mujer que buscaba del otro lado. Desorbitó los ojos, y Regina levantó una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa se le escapó cuando su mirada impactada recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

«¿Algún problema, mi querida Maléfica?» preguntó con una voz fría pero divertida.

«¡Regina! Estás...» empezó ella con un poco de confianza.

«¿Viva? ¿Despierta?» sugirió.

«Creí que Hook te había dado una paliza» contó con neutralidad mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la morena. «¿Quién diría que la Reina Malvada sería derrotada por un simple pirata?» dijo irónica.

Regina se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. «¿Podemos dejar lo de malvada de una vez?» espetó. «Además, no te hagas la sorprendida, sé perfectamente lo hiciste. Así que responde, ¿por qué?» le exigió.

«No tengo idea de lo que me hablas. Ahora, cuéntame...» empezó Maléfica. «¿No estabas gravemente herida? La última vez que me fijé, las costillas rotas no se curan en dos días».

«Al igual que Roma no se construyó de la noche a la mañana, pero con un poquito de magia...» dijo Regina con un tono sugerente. «Pero eso ya lo sabías. Aún puedo sentir los residuos de la magia de Emma, y tú también. Entonces respóndeme de una vez, ¡¿por qué?!» preguntó aún más demandante.

«Me parece que vas a tener que ser un poquito más explícita, querida».

La morena volvió a rodar los ojos, pero respondió de todos modos, negándose a perder más tiempo. La mayor parte del día la dedicó a pasar tiempo con su familia, lo cual claramente no era una pérdida de tiempo, pero desde que despertó y recordó que quería hacer esa visita.

«¿Por qué me maldeciste?» aclaró, pero esta vez su voz ocultaba un aire de tristeza. «¿Por qué tuviste que darle esa maldición a Hook?».

«¿Encerrarme en un sótano por tres décadas no parece motivo suficiente?».

«Estas muy ocupada con tu hija como para que te siga interesando. Así que, ¿por qué? No sabes las millones de razones imaginé, pero aún no le encuentro sentido» explicó la morena, pero la para sí misma. «Quiero decir, ¿por qué diablos elegiste a ese idiota sobre mí?» dijo con ligera indignación. «Tienes que revisar tus prioridades, querida».

«No soy la única...» murmuró la rubia.

«¿Qué?».

«¿La rubia con complejo de heroína a la que llamas Salvadora? ¿En serio? La última vez que te vi, tenías mucho mejor gusto en mujeres».

«No le halagues» dijo achicando los ojos. «¿De eso se trata? ¿Celos?».

«Oh, por favor, no seas ridicula. Mis razones son mías» declaró con simpleza.

«No cuando se trata de venganza» replicó levantando las cejas. «Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuando buscas por venganza, usualmente la otra persona _lo sabe_. Y, ay chico, que lo sé. Sino, pregúntale a tu querida Aurora».

El expresión de la rubia se endureció ante la mención de la hija de su vieja enemiga. Era una villana, sí, pero prefería olvidar antiguos fracasos. Oh, recordaba bien como Regina la ayudó a ser ella misma otra vez y a obtener su venganza, pero luego ya no tenía nada más que hacer. En síntesis, su venganza la llevó a la nada.

La ex reina reprimió una sonrisa al notar que tocó los botones correctos y Mal la fulminaba con la mirada. _¿Quién diría que la terrible Maléfica, un dragón escupe fuego, se sentía intimidada a la mención de una princesa? Interesante..._

«Entonces, si eso es todo... ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Arsénico, antes de que te vayas, Regina?» la molestó Maléfica.

«De todos modos» siguió Regina con una sonrisa confiada, ignorando a las palabras de la hechicera, «ya sabrás tú que yo siempre obtengo mis respuestas».

«Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada más que decir».

«Tal vez por tu parte... Pero los piratas pueden ser muy charlatanes cuando les das algo de beber» insinuó Regina, y con eso, Regina desapareció de una nube de humo violeta.

 _Esperé para hacer esa salida dramática todo el día._

-OUAT-

 **Tres días antes.**

Parpadeó. Una, dos, tres veces y aún más, pero fue tan rápido que perdió la cuenta. Sin importar cuantas veces repita la acción, aún veía exactamente lo mismo que antes de despertar: oscuridad.

 _Justo como mi vida._

Pensó con amargura. _Estúpido corazón y estúpidos sentimientos._ Estaba segura que si no se lo hubieran regresado, no se sentiría temblando por el miedo. Ella no temblaba. Era ofensivo el simple hecho de que lo esté haciendo en ese momento, ni hablar de que sea por una emoción tan aberrante como lo es el miedo.

 _Estúpida Emma Swan._

Esperaba que algo sucediera. Cualquier cosa. _Anything._ Pero sus deseos sólo eran respondidos por el silencio sepulcral y la _acogedora_ oscuridad.

Por un momento, empezó a prestarle atención a los detalles, en socorro a su aburrimiento. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a secuestrarla y luego dejarla tirada como una presa común?! Aún más ofensivo que su miedo. _¡Soy una reina, por el amor de Dios!_

En fin, le prestaba atención a los detalles. Como el curioso sonido del agua chocando contra los muros de... dónde sea que estaba. Eso le trajo sospechas. No recordaba bien lo que había pasado, era como si tuviera lagunas en su mente, pero tomó el agua como señal de que la imágen de ese hombre, era del sucio pirata.

Así que golpeó el suelo y... Como lo sospechaba, madera. Estaba en el maldito Jolly Roger. _Tan predecible._

Lanzó un bufido mientras escuchaba pasos resonando en la madera del techo. Su captor llegó. _Que comience el show, entonces._ Pensó con poco entusiasmo e intentó idear una estrategia rápida. Golpes en la nariz, patadas en la entrepierna, algún tablón de madera que sirva para noquearlo... Pero no, estaba en blanco. Además, acaba de hacer consciencia al hecho de que estaba atada, de manos y piernas—o más bien, tobillos.

Sin notarlo, el pirata ahora estaba frente a ella. La saludó con una calurosa patada en la pierna.

-OUAT-

«Entonces, su Majestad, ¿va a finalmente cooperar?».

Su única respuesta fue un silencio amenazante, el mismo que había recibido la última media hora. Y, como durante ese tiempo, obtuvo el igual resultado: alimentar su ira.

Sacó una daga y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa retorcida. Sin vacilar, trazó con una lentitud dolorosa un corte en el brazo. La morena siseó en dolor, sin que su orgullo le permitiera emitir un sonido más... débil. Eso fascinaba, enfurecía y decepcionaba a su captor de igual manera.

«Le advertí que no jugara conmigo» susurró. «Aún no entiendo que fue lo que Emma vio en usted. Es sexy, no vamos a mentir, pero sigue siendo esa villana patética que continuaba siendo derrotaba por los héroes una y otra vez. Una bruja malvada que corrompió a Emma. No merece su amor. Y sé que no lo tiene. _Yo_ soy su amor verdadero. ¡Así que va a tomar el maldito libro y hacer el hechizo para que Emma vuelva conmigo, donde pertenece, de una vez por todas!» le gritó, saliendo de sus casillas finalmente.

Regina esta vez sonrió con satisfacción al verlo fuera de sí y permaneció en silencio. Casi se largó a reir cuando escuchó su grito de cólera y frustración. El dolor era fuerte, pero su orgullo siempre le permitiría permanecer de pie. Pero esa risa nunca llegó, en su lugar lanzó su primer grito—y se aseguró de que sería el último.

La lámpara apenas iluminaba, pero fue lo suficiente para que cuando bajara la mirada a la fuente del dolor, fuera capaz de reconocer la daga, clavada en su abdomen, ahora sangrante. Si era honesta consigo misma, tenía el más profundo deseo de seguir gritando de dolor. No, lo que quería era perder por fin el conocimiento y así dejaría de sentir.

 _¿Por qué me llevo yo todas las torturas?_

Sin notarlo, acababa de recordar a Greg y Tamara y su horrible maquinaria de tortura. Desde ese entonces tenía terror a abrir la nevera descalza, o de tocar interruptores aún mojada por la ducha.

«Última oportunidad, Majestad» dijo y su voz la hizo levantar la mirada hacia él. Ahora el miedo quedó grabado en sus ojos al ver lo que llevaba en sus manos. «Se preguntará, ¿cómo conseguí _esto_? Bueno, al parecer no tiene tantos aliados como cree. Maléfica no tuvo problemas en entregarme un poco de su maldición. Así que, llegó la hora, su Majestad. Y no hay ser en la Tierra capaz de salvarla, ambos lo sabemos, ¿quién amaría a un monstruo?».

Regina le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. Gritaba a su interior que deje salir su magia, sólo por un segundo para poder desparecer. La sentía tan cerca, haciendo cosquillas en las yemas de sus dedos, pero nada salía. Estaba pérdida. No se iba a dejar amenazar por un pirata de pacotilla que ni siquiera fue capaz de matar a su madre como se debe.

Sería tan fácil ayudarlo a recuperar a la Salvadora y así la dejaría libre. Emma no le importaba, ¿verdad? Pero su corazón... Maldita sea la persona que era antes de perder la memoria. Su madre tenía razón, el amor es debilidad. Y su corazón que le impedía traicionar a Emma por una cuestión moral era la prueba.

Hook chasqueó varias veces la lengua en desaprobación. «Al final, borrarle la memoria no sirvió de nada. Aún sigue teniendo complejo de heroína» lo escuchó decir, pero se sentía lejano, como un susurro.

El hombre avanzó peligrosamente hacia ella, con la aguja maldita en su única mano.

«¡No!» gritó Regina por un reflejo justo antes de sentir el pinchazo y perder el conocimiento.

-OUAT-

 **Actualidad.** «Emma, tenemos un problema» dijo Regina, entrando a la comisaría.

«Buenas tardes a ti también» dijo Emma, con un poco de sarcasmo.

«Como sea, tengo un asunto pendiente con el pirata» le contó con una sonrisita retorcida.

«¿Qué vas a hacer?» preguntó casi con miedo a la respuesta.

La morena se limitó a levantar la botellita y sacudirla mientras se acercaba a la celda.

«Patética excusa de ser humano» lo llamó, golpeando la celda con el tacón.

«¿Me llaman?» respondió Hook, divertido. «Su Majestad, ¿a qué debo el disgusto?».

La ex reina sonrió con suficiencia y levantó una mano, haciendo un gesto que dejó Hook dormido.

«Ayúdame a levantarlo. Debemos llevarlo a la sala de interrogación» le ordenó a la rubia, quién asintió e hizo lo que le pidió, intrigada en cómo iba a proseguir la morena.


	18. Capítulo 18: Desafortunado

La morena dejó caer sin cariño el cuerpo de Hook sobre la silla, teniendo especial cuidado en que se golpee la cabeza contra el respaldo. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas a los apoyabrazos y patas del asiento. Sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle antes de despertarlo.

Ató su brazo algo ajustado para dejar sobresalir la vena, sacó una jeringa y con ella extrajo el líquido transparente de la botellita. Sin vacilar y con la mirada atenta de Emma, clavó la aguja en la línea azul verdosa sobresaliente e inyectó la poción. Con un poco de satisfacción, dejó la aguja en su brazo, sabiendo que eso molestaría como el infierno.

«¿Qué es?» preguntó finalmente Emma.

«Ya verás» respondió con misterio.

«¿Puedes dejar tu cripticismo de una vez? ¡Vamos, Gina!» rogó haciendo un puchero que la morena consideró demasiado adorable para su fuerza de voluntad.

«Está bien» suspiró. «Suero de la verdad».

«Yo pensaba que eso se bebía».

«¿Por qué?».

«Películas» admitió y se encogió de hombros.

«Pues tienes razón, se bebe. Pero así, él no tiene opción y yo puedo clavarle una aguja, ¡sólo espera a que esté despierto!» se animó.

Emma la estudiaba boquiabierta. La morena actuaba absurdamente, la joven veía en ella una actitud media perversa, además de una retorcida emoción. La verdad era que le daba un poco de miedo. Ella misma quería hacer sufrir a Hook, pero no quería ni pensar lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de la antigua Reina Malvada.

«Regina...» empezó haciendo una mueca incómoda. «¿No crees que deberías quitarle la aguja del brazo?».

«No, gracias» contestó como una niña petulante, frotándose las manos con gracia y delicadeza. Cuando se dió la vuelta, el pirata se estaba despabilando.

«¿Qué demonios...?» lo oyó exclamar cuando notó la jeringa en su brazo y entonces intentó moverse con desesperación.

Desde el punto de vista de Regina, él era un exagerado. No dolía, quizás molestaba, o hasta picaba, pero no había dolor. No aún, en todo caso. No tenía necesidad de hacer eso. Aunque, claro, estaba siendo retenido contra su voluntad, atado y con una aguja clavada y sosteniéndose sola en su brazo. Era comprensible que quiera escapar, pero eso no quería decir que mereciera piedad.

«Yo no haría eso si fuera tú» dijo Regina, pero el hombre continuó. «Como quieras, sólo lo harás peor».

«¿Qué haces?» balbuceó Hook, bajo su aliento.

«Interrogando» saltó con emoción. De nuevo, daba miedo. «Ahora, la diversión puede comenzar».

«Regina...» escuchó a Emma tras ella, con voz poco convencida.

«Shh, Emma, está bien, yo puedo hacer esto, ¿ok?» le dijo con una dulzura que contrastaba con su actitud anterior. La rubia asintió y Regina se volvió al pirata. «¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. La diversión comienza».

«¿Qué quieres?» levantó la voz.

«La verdad, y nada más que la verdad» canturreó. «Eso que está en su brazo...» empezó a explicar, apuntando con su barbilla a la jeringa. «Por ahí te di el suero de la verdad. Estarás forzado a contarme _todo_ lo que quiera. Déjame darte un ejemplo: si te dieran la oportunidad, ¿matarías a tu cocodrilo?».

«Sí» dijo con una expresión sufrida, que ganó al forzar a su boca a callarse, en vano.

Regina chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, tal como lo recordaba que lo hizo Hook cuando la torturó.

«El mal perdura, ¿no, Guyliner?».

«Y bien que lo sabes» escupió él.

«¿Debo recordarte que hay _tantas_ preguntas que puedo hacer ahora, en frente de Emma...?» y eso hizo a Hook consciente de la presencia de Emma. «Como... ¿Qué intentarías hacer si estuvieras suelto?».

«Matarte» siseó a Regina.

Emma frunció el ceño detrás, esforzándose por no volver a noquearlo de un puñetazo.

«¿Qué dices? ¿Fue suficiente?» se deleitó con la mirada de odio que le dirigió

Continuó antes de que pueda responder. «Yo creo que no. ¿Qué tal...? Oh, ¿de qué te arrepientes más?».

La morena sonrió con satisfacción al ver que el hombre rechinaba los dientes en un intento de detenerse. Si tan solo supiera que mientras más se enforzaba por mantener las palabras en su boca, más dolería y de todos modos hablaría.

«No haber terminado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad» escupió él.

«Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?» cuestionó Regina, la diversión aumentando, al igual que la cólera, pero a esa última la mantuvo a raya, sabía que su actitud despreocupado volvería loco a Killian.

«Porque mereces un destino peor que la muerte» confesó, con el rostro rojo de la presión con la que resistía, en vano.

«¡Y esto nos lleva a la pregunta de la noche!» la frase resonó por la habitación. «¿Quién lanzó mi maldición del sueño?» preguntó cuidadosamente.

«Fui yo» tosió, las palabras intentando atascarse en su garganta.

«¿Cómo alguien como _tú..._ » dijo con desdén. «... logró lanzar un hechizo tan poderoso?».

La cara de sufrido del hombre no hacía más que aumentar de gravedad, estaba a punto de largar la respuesta cuando Emma lo interrumpió con otra pregunta.

«¿Por qué lo hiciste?».

«Porque si la reina volvía a ser malvada, tú regresarías a mí».

«Pero eso no pasó y nunca pasaría» determinó con seguridad.

«Pensaba en dejarlo todo aquí. Pero luegi recordé... Lo que tú me hiciste no se compara con este pequeño interrogatorio, fue tan típico de un villano. Y volver a mis recuerdos de tu patético intento de que traicione a Emma, me hizo acordarme de algo que dijiste...» se detuvo, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

«¿Regina?» la despertó Emma cuando empezó a quedarse pausada por demasiado tiempo.

«Ah sí... Yo ya estaba muy débil, así que todo se siente borroso, irreal. No podría asegurar nada. Excepto... "Al final, borrarle la memoria no sirvió de nada. Sigue teniendo complejo de héroe". Eso fue lo que dijo. Está tan claro como el agua» su voz era callada, pero firme y segura. A pesar de que contaba la historia para perturbar a Hook y abrirle los ojos a Emma, quedó absorta en su propia mente, en el recuerdo y el dolor del momento.

«Y no te bastó con borrarle la memoria... ¡también tuviste que maldecirla! ¡Bastardo!» estalló Emma en la realización, despertando a Regina que no entendía cómo llegó a esa situación.

La rubia intentó abalanzarse a Hook para descargar su ira en él, pero Regina se metió en el medio, dando unos pasos adelante para hacerla retroceder. Emma seguía tratando de equivar los brazos y golpear al pirata en la nariz. La morena tenía que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para retenerla.

«Emma, lo tengo, ¿si? Tranquila».

«Pero-» se preparó para discutir. ¡No había forma de tranquilizarse!

«Emma...» le advirtió, interrumpiendo la queja.

«De acuerdo» refunfuñó y mantuvo su distancia del interrogatorio, aunque a ratos mandaba miradas asesinas la interrogado.

«Ahora...» siguió Regina, volviendo al pirata. «¿Fuiste el que me borró la memoria?» sólo para corroborar.

«Sí» esa simple palabra sonó como arrancada de su garganta.

«¿Cómo obtuviste el hechizo?».

«Lo robé de la tienda de Gold».

A eso, Regina arqueó una ceja. Resultaba imposible que alguien pudiera robarle a Gold, y además salirse con la suya. Y Gold omitió esa importante información cuando fue a preguntarle qué sucedió.

«¿Cómo conseguiste la maldición?».

«Maléfica».

Y antes de que Emma se pueda mostrar indignada, la morena soltó la pregunta que guardaba desde que fue a la casa de Maléfica esa tarde. No podía simplemente ir y preguntar. Nadie sabía que ella sabía quiénes estaban involucrados en ese constante ataque a su persona.

«¿Por qué te la dió?»

«Porque a cambio le devolvería el corazón de su hija» soltó.

Gotas de sudor caían por su frente roja, del esfuerzo por guardar la información para él. El dolor al que se inducía divertía terriblemente a la morena. Conseguía una pequeña venganza por todo lo que le hizo.

El interrogatorio había terminado. Por mucho que deseara desgarrarle la garganta por lo que hizo, al escuchar eso último supo que había otro lugar en el que debería estar.

-OUAT-

 **Una semana antes.**

Emma caminaba a paso alegre, silbando, como el musical estuviera a punto de empezar. _Qué buena mañana_ , pensaba mientras se dirigía a su casa...

Entonces su hermosa mañana se arruinó. _¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le digo Killian?_ Era una horrible persona. Estaba destruyendo el final feliz del Capitán Garfio... ¿Pero qué hay de _su_ final feliz? ¿Y el de Regina? Nada parecía justo. Si algunos ganaban otros perdían, siempre. Así le complicaban más su trabajo de devolver a todos sus finales felices.

Acababa de tener una de las mejores noches de su vida, y ahora resultaba que no era real. En el momento en el que entre en esa casa que no se sentía para nada como un hogar, no sería real.

Pero... ¿Era necesario que fuera real? Regina estaba perdida para siempre, sabía que Gin nunca volvería a ser la que era antes. Esos antídotos eran sólo temporales y no iba a explotar a las hadas por un capricho suyo, que ni siquiera formaba parte de los deseos de Regina. Tal vez era lo mejor que esa noche sea sólo un muy buen recuerdo, una escapada de la realidad que terminaría en el momento en el que vuelva con Killian. Que terminó en el momento en el que se alejó de Regina.

Se desvió del camino y fue hasta el loft de sus padres.

«¡Emma! ¿Dónde estabas? Killian llamó preocupado diciendo que no fuiste a casa anoche» le disparó Snow en el momento en el que cerró la puerta tras ella.

«Buenos días a ti también» ironizó, pero la morena la notó algo desanimada.

«¿Está todo bien? ¿Discutiste con Killian?» siguió con sus preguntas.

«Nah, nada pasó con él. Es que... fui a ver a Regina» confesó cabizbaja.

Snow levantó las cejas, exigiendo una explicación. «¿Tú hiciste qué?».

Emma arrugó el rostro como si acabara de romper la vajilla fina. «Escucha, ¿si?» y su madre asintió sin convicción. «Ella me dijo que-» tragó intentando componerse. «Me dijo que la poción es permanente, modificó la que Gold nos dijo y ella es la única capaz de hacer el antídoto».

«Pero... tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para volverla a la normalidad».

«No hay nada...» contestó con la cara larga.

«No. Me rehuso a creer eso. Tienes que tener fe en que todo va a estar bien, Emma. La esperanza es algo muy poderoso» remarcó con seguridad, buscando alguna emoción positiva en Emma. Lo único que consiguió fue una pequeña, triste sonrisa, pero se conformó. «Ya verás. ¿Y si hablamos con las hadas? Tal vez ellas puedan ayudarnos con alguna solución».

Eso llamó la atención de Emma, quién le disparó una mirada de alerta a Snow y negó con la cabeza casi desesperadamente. «Dios, no».

La morena frunció el ceño ante su reacción, «¿qué hay de malo con las hadas?».

«Regina no confía en ellas» replicó.

«¿En serio?» dijo como si fuera absurdo. «¿Por qué no confiaría en ellas? Son pura bondad».

«Las hadas nunca la ayudaron» se limitó a explicar, borrando cualquier posibilidad de contar lo que le confió Regina.

Hubo muchas extrañas charlas entre ellas, la mayoría inesperadas. Nunca creyeron que se pudieran comprender tanto y que serían capaces de dejar esa información privada en las manos de la otra. Y sin duda, ella no sería la que traicionaría esa confianza que era demasiado valiosa para perderla. Aunque ya no la tuviera con Gin, la Regina que conocía seguía allí dentro, y había una lejana posibilidad de que vuelva. Algo dentro suyo le decía... No, gritaba que quizás los recientes acontecimientos cambiarían las ideas de Regina sobre el antídoto.

«No puedo creerlo» exhaló Snow. «Azul ayuda a todos, indiscriminadamente».

«Claro. A menos que seas la hija de Cora y la persona que probablemente más ayuda necesite» replicó sarcásticamente. «Es decir, no hay que gastar aliento por almas perdidas, ¿no?».

«Emma» se sorprendió, ligeramente indignada por los pensamientos de su hija. Pero terminó por largar un suspiro y dejarlo pasar. «Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre esto. Ahora ve, tu pareja está preocupado sin saber dónde estas».

«Seguro» dijo, de nuevo desanimada.


	19. Capítulo 19: Cerrada

**Actualidad.**

 _«No tenía idea que ese imbécil te hizo pasar por todo eso, lo siento tanto» respiró contra su cuello, intentando darle a su amiga un poco de consuelo._

 _«Espero que lo hayas hecho sufrir como se lo merece»._

Regina _asintió y se encontró con la mirada expectante de su amiga. «Cuatro palabras: suero de la verdad»._

 _«Doloroso. Aprendiste bien» comentó Mal, separándose de su agarre._

 _No_ _eran tanto del tipo de amigas que se abrazaban. Hubo una época en la cual su relación era ruda y pasional, pero nada tierno o inocente. Así que ese simple abrazo era insólito._

 _«No te preocupes. Voy a ayudarte a encontrar el corazón de Lily»._

Y allí estaba ella, devolviendo el corazón a su dueña. Bueno, hace unas cuantas horas, justo antes de que decidieran encerrar a Hook en el psiquiátrico, en la antigua celda de Zelena.

Aún no lograba procesar bien todo lo sucedido la última semana. No entendía bien quién era o cómo actuar con los demás. No sabía si estar avergonzada por su actitud el último mes o tomarlo como una buena vacación de una crisis emocional.

 _Buena forma de llorar la muerte de Robin, ¿eh?_ , pensó sarcástica. Gin era probablemente un insulto para la memoria de Robin. Sin embargo, si no fuera por sus sentimientos fuera de control, ella nunca hubiera vuelto a ser quién era antes, no estaba en lo más mínimo interesada en volver a ser miserable.

Después estaba el encarcelamiento de Hook y el rescate de Lily. No había sido difícil llamar a Emma desde la casa de Mal para que le pregunte al pirata dónde estaba el corazón antes de que se termine el efecto. Nunca nada salía tal facil, nada era tan sencillo, excepto esta vez. _Sinsentido._

Y luego... Luego estaba Emma. Ella ocupó la mayor parte de la semana. No tenían ni idea de qué eran y lo único que hicieron fue intercambiarse unos cuantos besos furtivos cuando nadie estaba viendo. _Cuán_ _maduro de mi parte._ Ninguna de las dos entendía de qué se trataba ese pacto silencioso al cual de alguna forma ambas aceptaron.

Ahora todo estaba bien, ¿no? Todo se solucionó. No había crisis emocionales o cambios de personalidad, ningún corazón faltaba en ningún pecho, ya no había pirata que maneje el Jolly Roger, y ninguna Gin corría desnuda como una universitaria por las calles de Storybrooke... Y Regina acababa de acordarse de la poción para revertir la edad que tenía que, valga la redundancia, revertir.

 _Más desastres que debo solucionar... Genial._

-OUAT-

Con sus dos personalidades —o tres, de vez en cuando—, venía el problema de los vestuarios. No estaba de humor para preocuparse si iba más con ella un traje sastre o unos jeans. Era una cuestión ridícula, según ella, pero una cuestión al fin y al cabo. Uno nunca piensa en los problemas cotidianos a lo que lleva estas cosas.

Entonces recordó a la Reina Malvada y sus vestuarios. Tal vez había algo que podía usar. Con el cabello lacio otra vez y su maquillaje usual, se vistió con jeans negros, una camisa de satén gris y stillettos negros. Quizás debía reinventarse, todo desde cero, o simplemente dejar de preocuparse por tales estupideces y arreglar los desastres que causó Gin.

Con un suspiro cansado, tomó su chaqueta y caminó hasta Granny's para desayunar junto con Emma y Henry.

«Hola» los saludó, mientras el sonido de la campanilla en la puerta sonaba junto a su voz.

«Hey, mamá».

«Hey, Regina», Emma miró su ropa con el ceño fruncido. «¿Volviste a tomar la poción?».

«Muy graciosa» ironizó Regina. «¿Está todo bien, Henry?»

«Sí, sí. Y, que conste, yo creo que te ves bien».

«Gracias, Henry» contestó, dándole una mirada a Emma.

«Pero... ¿por qué tuviste que decirle eso?» exclamó quejica hacia su hijo. «

«Ahora todo el rencor cae sobre mí».

«No es mi culpa que seas incapaz de conquistar a mi mamá».

Emma se ahogó con su gaseosa y Regina estaba segura que si su café hubiera llegado, ya habría sido escupido por toda la cara de la rubia. ¿Cómo lo supo? No hay forma en que se haya enterado de la relación extraña que andaban llevando.

«Henry... ¿por qué Emma querría conquistarme?».

El muchacho rodó los ojos. «No se hagan las tontas conmigo. ¿En serio creen que no me doy cuenta que cada vez que no estoy mirando ustedes dos están estampadas contra alguna pared?».

Mandíbulas de ambas madres cayeron cómicamente. _Parece que alguien hereditó mi franqueza,_ notó Regina. La morena estaba entretenida, sino avergonzada con la situación. No era la primera vez que su hijo hizo un comentario de ese tipo, lo cual causaba un color rojizo emerger desde su cuello.

«Nosotras no...» intentó explicar Emma, incómoda.

«¿Pueden dejar de dar vueltas y ponerse de novias de una vez?» la cortó Henry, intercambiando la mirada entre las dos mujeres. «Es obvio que se aman, no entiendo porqué no están juntas»

«Es... complicado» dijo Regina.

«¿Por qué?» insistió.

«Por razones que nos incumben solamente a mí y tu madre» sentenció, cerrando la conversación.

-OUAT-

Saliendo de Granny's y dejando a la rubia y a su hijo solos, decidió que era momento de revertir la poción de juventud. Muchos creerían que era el sueño de cualquier mujer quedarse joven para siempre, pero Regina estaba harta de parecer una niña histérica por fiesta y alcohol.

Con treinta años, su forma de vestir cuadraba con su edad, al igual que su personalidad ruda pero de todas formas refinada. Además, estaba segura que varios de los adultos a los que llamaba 'amigos' la empezaban a ver un poco como una adolescente a la que debían ponerle límites, incluso recordando su verdadera edad.

Le dió una llamada rápida a Zelena para que se junte con ella en su bóveda. Necesitaría ayuda para hacer el antídoto, y aceleraría el proceso. _Mientras más mejor,_ pensó en un suspiro. Con gusto llamaría a Emma para que se una. Sabía que la rubia aceptaría dichosa, pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con esa conversación tensa que Henry impuso entre ellas en esa cafetería.

«Hola, hermanita» la saludó Zelena, bajando las escaleras de la bóveda. «¿Cuando empezam-?»

La pelirroja la encontró en una situación desastrosa. Regina estaba descalza, con sus ondas naturales en el cabello gracias a la humedad. Además, su asiento perfecto no era el sofá en la sala que estaba justo en la habitación de al lado, sino el suelo.

«Sí, sí, hola» respondió distraídamente, sin cortar la lectura del libro en su regazo.

«Veo que no cortaste algunas de las espantosas costumbres de tu segunda personalidad» notó burlesca.

«Tercera» la corrigió. «Y cállate de una vez y empieza a leer. Creo que tengo todos los ingredientes».

«¿Entonces para qué causaste todo este desastre?».

La morena rodó los ojos ante su tono de desdén. «Tu cara en el momento en que me viste es entretenida» comentó, levantándose del suelo mientras pasaba las manos por sus pantalones para limpiar tierra imaginaria.

Se sentó en el sofá y con un chasqueo de sus dedos los libros estaban ordenados en su lugar, excepto uno. Zelena se estancó frente a ella, disparándole una mirada.

«O sea, ¿todo esto para nada?» preguntó tan incrédula como molesta.

«Por supuesto que no, ¿quieres dejar de hacer sombra y sentarte?».

«Estamos dentro de una bóveda» dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Como digas. La palabra clave es "creo". Es que hay un pequeño detalle» explicó apretando los labios y arrugando la mirada incómodamente.

«¿Qué es?».

«Necesita ser creada por dos hechiceras con magia blanca».

«Y yo no tengo magia blanca... ¿Por qué no simplemente llamas a Emma?» dijo y no tuvo nada de una proposición. Lo que hacía era pedir una explicación. Zelena sabía que Regina sabía que debía hacer eso.

«No sé si es una buena idea».

«¿Por qué?» la cuestionó arqueando una ceja. Sólo obtuvo silencio. «¡Por todos los reinos! ¿Pueden dejar esa tensión de lado de una vez y empezar a salir?» largó exasperada.

«¿Qué-? ¿Cómo-?».

«No te hagas la inocente, hermanita».

 _Maldita sea yo y mi familia._ Ella no era y nunca será alguien dispuesta a hablar sobre chicos—o chicas—, sentimientos, y todas esas cosas de las que los demás la creían lo suficientemente femenina para hablar de ello, pero demasiado cerrada para en realidad hacerlo. No era por ser cerrada, sino que era incómodo y algo que en una situación normal prefería ignorar por su propio bien.

«Bien» aceptó con un tono cortante y torció los ojos. «Me atrapaste. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar de indagar sobre mi vida amorosa y ayudarme a solucionar esto?» expresó demandante haciendo una seña a su cuerpo.

«De acuerdo, aún no entiendo por qué quieres desperdiciar el regalo de juventud que Gin te dió, pero te voy a ayudar. Pero olvidas que yo poco puedo hacer a diferencia de la Salvadora».

«Agh, lo sé» Regina hizo un movimiento de berrinche. Como una niña de cinco años.

«Voy a llamarla» avisó Zelena mientras sacaba su celular.

-OUAT-

Regina se mantuvo la última media hora zapateando en el suelo de la bóveda. Los nervios la llenaban durante su espera. Su hermana lo comprendía y la apoyaba enormemente, pero, ¡Dios! ¿No podía quedarse quieta y en silencio por unos minutos? Sino pronto sería el turno de Regina de convertirse en la sirvienta muda.

«Agh, ¡quédate quieta de una vez!» vociferó la pelirroja.

« _Sorry, not sorry, sis»_ dijo con tono irónico. «Tú me presionaste a traerla, ahora abstente a las consecuencias».

«¡Es la única forma!».

«¡Quizás! Pero eso no me tranquiliza un poquito».

Y no existía algo que lo haría en ese momento. Así no era cómo lo tenía planeado. Se suponía que podría ignorar a Emma por unos días hasta estar lista para conversar con ella. Se suponía que podría llegar a entenderse y a todo ese lío en su cabeza antes de tener que enredar un hilo más en el nudo.

«¿Regina? ¿Está todo bien?» la voz de Emma hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. «¿Por qué me llamó Zelena?».

«Vamos a crear el antídoto para la poción de juventud que tomó durante su tiempo como Gin» explicó Zelena, sabiendo que su hermana no sería capaz de hablar todavía.

«De acuerdo...» dijo y esperó a que continuara.

«Solo puede ser hecha por dos hechiceras con magia blanca, y, como ya habrás notado, yo no tengo. Así que tú debes hacerla junto con Regina».

La rubia le dirigió una mirada cuestionante a Regina. «¿Y está bien contigo?».

La morena se aclaró la garganta e intentó recuperar su compostura. No era el momento para convertirse en una cuarta y patética versión de sí misma.

«Por supuesto» le aseguró ella y luego mostró el libro que estaba leyendo y la página del antídoto. «No te preocupes. Sólo debes seguir mis instrucciones y todo estará bien. Pero al pie de la letra. No quiero terminar convertida en un gato porque no pudiste diferenciar los ojos de las escamas de una serpiente».

«Gracias por el voto de confianza».

-OUAT-

Regina lo logró. En ese frasquito en su mano estaba la poción que solucionaría el primero de los muchos errores de Gin. Con un suspiro tranquilo, levantó la botellita y la terminó de un sorbo, bajo la mirada atenta de Zelena y Emma.

Frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo de Regina empezó a brillar, tanto que debieron evitar mirar por el destello. Y luego, allí estaba, la Regina de antes, hecha y derecha. Tenía un poco más de grasa en sus curvas que una veinteañera, pero eso sólo la hacía más hermosa. Su rostro ahora estaba marcado con más líneas de expresión, una muestra de la experiencia y el dolor bajo los hermosos ojos.

«Al fin» ella exhaló.

«Pues, si eso es todo...» dijo la pelirroja. «Yo me voy yendo».

Zelena abandonó la habitación, para dejar a las mujeres solas. Obviamente, no iba a irse sin antes darle una mirada de presión a la morena. _Gracias, hermanita,_ ironizó en su cabeza.

«Pues... Te ves incluso más espléndida con tu verdadera edad» comentó la rubia, intentando cortar la tensión en la sala y robarle una sonrisa como bonus.

Regina levantó las cejas, ligeramente divertida. «Sabes que soy mucho mayor, ¿verdad?»

«Entendiste mi punto» dijo quejica. La morena rodó los ojos y el silencio se volvió a establecer entre ellas. «El chico tiene razón, ¿sabes?» sacó el tema finalmente.

«Henry es demasiado listo para su propio bien» se quejó Regina con un bufido.

«¿Por qué no lo hablamos?» _Paso a paso, Swan._

«No creo que sea buena idea» Regina se negó demasiado rápido para su gusto, aunque la cara dubitativa que puso le dio a Emma algunas esperanzas.

«Pero... tú dijiste-».

«Sé lo que dije,» la cortó, obteniendo morritos de parte de Emma. «Y eso no cambió. Pero aún estoy confundida con los cambios de personalidad. No sé quién soy»

«Entonces yo te ayudaré a descubrirlo» replicó con terquedad.

«Emma».

«Hey, no, escucha, no me iré a ningún lado».

«Ese es el asunto. No sé qué pasará al final. Tal vez... Tal vez mis sentimientos cambien o algo así. Y no quiero jugar así contigo».

«No vas a jugar conmigo» le aseguró.

«¡No puedes saber eso!» rió sin humor. «Un segundo puedo estar diciendo que te amo y al otro, Gin sale a acostarse con medio pueblo».

«No harás eso», Emma exhalaba confianza.

«No puedes saber eso» repitió. «No puedes asegurarme que no vaya a terminar odiándote como cuando nos conocimos, o seduciéndote para luego dejarte tirada, o simplemente dar un giro de 180 grados, volverme la Reina Malvada y desgarrarte la garganta».

«Pero yo te conozco. Sé que no me harás nada de eso».

«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?» gritó Regina con incomprensión. ¿Por qué Emma ponía tanta confianza en ella? Ni ella misma lo hacía.

«Porque yo siempre pude ver detrás de todos tus títulos» respondió con dulzura, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Regina. «Tú no eres Gin, la alcaldesa o incluso la reina. Eres Regina y yo Emma, justo como siempre lo fue. Regina sabe lo que quiere. Tú lo sabes. Sólo tienes que tomarlo».

«No eres algo a lo que "tomar", Emma» discutió.

«Ya sabes que no lo dije así» replicó un poco irritada. «No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva».

«Tengo miedo» confesó.

«¿Y crees que yo no?» Emma rió. «Digo, ¿y si lo arruino y pierdo esta amistad por la que luchamos tanto? ¿Y si te espanto con todos mis demonios?».

«Hace falta mucho más que eso para espantarme» la interrumpió.

«No sabes eso» replicó con una sonrisa amargada y luego resopló resignada ante la realización. «Me estoy pareciendo a ti, ¿eh?»

«Eso diría» comentó.

«El punto aquí es que ambas tenemos miedo. Y lo vamos a enfrentar. Juntas, como siempre lo hacemos».

Regina le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y le tomó la mano en una silenciosa comprensión.


	20. Capítulo 20: Amor (FINAL)

Regina daba vueltas en su cama. Era su primera noche tranquila en un largo rato. Pasaron de la Swan Oscura, a la invasión de los Oscuros y la posible muerte de todos sus seres queridos. Luego, en el Inframundo, se sentía atormentada por los espíritus de sus arrepentimientos. No tuvo ni un día de descanso cuando regresaron al mundo de los vivos, ya que Robin murió ese mismo día. El resto, bueno, ya conocemos la historia.

Además, gracias a Emma, no se encontraba tan intranquila con respecto a quién era. Durante la última semana se había estado sintiendo como una adolescente con una crisis de personalidad.

Ahora que recuperó su aspecto real, se sentía más ella que nunca. Podía ver el cuadro completo, con claridad. Ella nunca fue una sola persona, una única historia. Siempre fue un conjunto de historias. Para algunos, una villana; hizo cosas horribles, que nunca podría enmendar. Para otros, una heroína; vieron su fuerza, su habilidad para hacer las cosas difíciles, incluso cuando ella creyó que no lo lograría.

Después de todo lo que pasó, con Robin, con su pasado malvado, con ella misma, quería comenzar una nueva historia. Una en la que la Reina Malvada, o Gin, no tengan lugar. Como una heroína, una madre... hasta como una amante.

 _Como Regina._

-OUAT-

 **Dos meses después.**

Sus manos temblaban mientras arrastraba los pies por la entrada de su casa. Tomó uno, dos, tres respiros profundos, preparándose psicológicamente por los próximos eventos. Resopló entre sus labios, sacudiéndolos junto a su cabeza. _Muy High School Musical_ recordó a Sharpay antes de una presentación importante y se divirtió con su pobre imitación. Por lo menos distraía sus nervios.

Se miró al espejo otra vez. No saldría de su casa sin asegurarse de que su vestido se vea tan desarmador como debía. Debía ser la combinación perfecta entre indecente y elegante, sólo para su morena, claro.

Vestido rojo, con escote en V y falda circular hasta arriba de la rodilla, e hizo el sacrificio de usar tacones. Se dejó caer el cabello en ondas y no olvidó deslizarse dentro de una chaqueta de cuero negro.

 _Ok... Creo que está bien. Todo debe ir perfecto. Pero, diablos, soy Emma Swan, seguro unos pequeños dragones irritantes interrumpen mi cita..._

Mientras se maldecía por ser tan pesimista, cogió las llaves del auto y de la casa y fue hasta su bicho amarillo.

Llegó a la calle Mifflin. Se secó el sudor de las manos en el asiento tapizado y bajó. Se dirigió hasta la mansión y, en el porche, se quedó inmóvil mirando la puerta blanca, sin animarse a golpearla. Levantó el puño, pero lo retiró enseguida. Frustrada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se movió un poco en el lugar, intentando prepararse.

 _A la mierda todo,_ se dijo subiendo el puño otra vez, _¿dónde está tu confianza, Swan?_

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una morena con una expresión incrédula del otro lado. Ella le arqueaba una ceja a Emma, como preguntando por qué era tan idiota como para quedarse cinco minutos parada frente a su casa sin hacer nada.

«Hola» soltó Emma, tímidamente.

«¿Se puede saber qué haces, Swan?» preguntó Regina, ligeramente irritada.

«¿Llevándote a una cita?» inquirió.

«¿Me estás contando o me estás preguntando?» se burló ella. Finalmente se tranquilizó y le regaló a Emma una pequeña sonrisa. «Te ves bien».

«Gracias. Tampoco estás mal tú» respondió. La morena ladeó la cabeza con ironía y ella respiró una risa. «Eres espléndida».

Y eso fue lo que dejó a Regina sin palabras. Se miraron a los ojos, descubría la honestidad y admiración en los verdes, la calidez que le ofrecían. _Y la cita ni siquiera comenzó._ Se sacudió de su ensimismamiento y le ofreció una mano a Emma, la cual la tomó sin dudar.

«¿Vamos?» dijo ella, y la rubia asintió y la guió a su "ataud andante".

Regina estuvo todo el día esperando esa cita, preocupándose por tonterías y más emocionada de lo que dejaría mostrar. Era su primera cita con Emma. A partir de allí, todo quedaría escrito: funciona o no, amor o no, suerte o no. A partir de allí empezaba la verdadera relación. Unas pocas palabras y una aventura con una mujer con pareja no contaban. Ansiaba tener al fin una relación madura, sin rodeos, algo serio y con compromiso.

Y allí estaba Emma, prometiendo todo aquello, asegurando que nada la haría huir. Estaban en eso juntas.

-OUAT-

Velas, aroma a pastas y un restaurante cerrado. Reservado para Emma y Regina. Observaba a la pequeña llama danzar mientras esperaba el regreso de Emma. _Esto es tan dulce._ Y lo era. La comida, por más surrealista que suene, era hecha por la mismísima Emma. Al igual que todos esos pequeños detalles que una persona normal nunca notaría. Como el ramo de pequeños jazmines a un lado de la mesa. O el olor a tarta de manzanas que podía sentir escapar de la cocina.

A pesar de dejarse ver como alguien dura, Emma parecía tener afición al romanticismo. Regina casi quería reirse de ello, si no lo encontrara encantador.

«Sabes,» escuchó a Emma decir, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja. «Hoy tuve una conversación muy interesante».

«¿Ah, sí?» levantó una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa.

«Sí» asintió la rubia, empezando a servir el spaghetti. «Con tu hermana».

Eso captó la atención de la morena. «¿Mi hermana?» corroboró y ella asintió. «¿Qué quería?».

«Quería asegurarse de que trate bien a su hermanita» comentó divertida.

«Ay, mamá» murmuró Regina.

«Dijo que si lastimaba a su hermanita menor se encargaría de que no fuera capaz de diferenciar mi cara de mi trasero» y a eso la mujer frente a ella largó una risita reprimida.

«No sabía que puedes cocinar, sin quemar la cocina en el intento».

«¡Ey!» se hizo la ofendida. «Resulta que puedo hacer los mejores panqueques, muchas gracias».

«¿En serio?» Regina arqueó una ceja.

«Algún día te los voy a preparar... Si quieres, claro» empezó a divagar. «No quería decir que te voy a obligar. O molestarte. O tomando por hecho que quieres seguir saliendo. ¿Se entiende lo que digo?».

La morena largó una risa ante sus nervios. «Siempre tengo tiempo para panqueques» dijo dando un movimiento de cejas.

Por un momento, Emma condenó a su mente sucia. Estaba viendo dobles sentidos en una declaración tan inoce... _Ok, no tan inocente,_ pensó notando la sonrisita picara dibujaba en los labios de Regina. Sí era un eufemismo. Tragó saliva, y decidió focalizarse en enredar los fideos en el tenedor.

Seguían hablando, de tonterías mayormente, o de Henry. Regina se deleitó con el postre, ¿por qué no descubrió los talentos culinarios de Emma antes? Esa tarta de manzana era digna de ser devorada, aunque no era mejor que la suya, claro. Cada tanto, Emma hacía algún comentario sobre Gin, jugando un poquito con ella. Pero la morena rodó los ojos, y, a su pesar, una pequeña sonrisa osaba con escapar por las comisuras de sus labios.

Cuando salieron, decidieron que lo mejor sería un paseo por Storybrooke. Para alargar la cita, aunque nadie dijo nada. Se sentía bien, tener la mano de la otra aferrada a la suya como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era reconfortante. Hermoso.

«Emma, Regina».

«Ay, no» murmuró Emma ante la voz conocida, mientras Regina tras su clara molestia a la interrupción, se divertía.

«¿Qué hacen aquí?» dijo Snow. Entonces su mirada bajó a las dos manos aferradas, y sonrió emocionada. «¿Cómo fue su cita?».

«Pues... aún estamos en ella» respondió la rubia.

«Qué bien» exclamó y una expresión aguada aparecía en su rostro. «Ay, no puedo creer que finalmente esté sucediendo...»

«Snow...» Regina intentó encontrar las palabras educadas para echarla.

«Dios, ustedes dos, juntas» y entonces jadeó. «Tengo que tomar una foto».

«No, Snow, mira-».

Pero la mujer ya estaba sacando su celular del bolsillo.

«Mamá, no es el momento».

«¡Claro que es el momento!» la contradijo.

«No soporto a tu familia» Regina susurró en el oído de Emma discretamente.

«Qué mal, porque acordaste a unirte _voluntariamente_ ».

«En efecto, lo hice, querida» dijo, en absoluto como algo negativo. El flash de la cámara las encegueció. «Y no hay forma de que me echen de aquí ahora».

La rubia giró la cabeza a ella, y compartieron una sonrisa tonta. Vaya hermosas palabras podían salir de tan hermosa mujer. Fue entonces cuando otra luz las desconcertó. Snow había sacado una foto a su pequeño momento.

«Esta es _perfecta_ ».

-OUAT-

 **Aproximadamente tres meses antes.**

«Bien. Pero recuerde: toda magia conlleva un precio».

«¿Qué quieres?».

«Uno de esos rubios cabellos tuyos».

Entrecerró los ojos desconfiada, suspiró y le pasó unos pelos. «¿Entonces? ¿Qué tienes?».

«Nada que le sea útil».

«¡Tenemos un trato!» demandó.

«Cierto. Y yo siempre cumplo mis tratos. No tengo nada para eliminar la poción, pero si puedo decirle que los efectos son temporales».

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría una poción temporal?».

«Las razones son de su majestad, no mías» dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

«¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar... así?».

«No puedo asegurarlo. Depende del tipo de poción que utilizó. Puede tardar un mes, un año, o simplemente unos días...» explicó y luego sonrió hipócrita. «Supongo que tendrá que esperar, Srta. Swan».

Vió a Emma Swan huir de su tienda como a la plaga, frustrada. Se divirtió un poco con ello. Los Encantadores no eran bien conocidos por su paciencia.

Esto sería aún más raro que con Blancanieves y su encantador príncipe. Aún no tenía planes para esto, y no había más razón que la experimentación. Pero nunca estaba demás tener una pequeña botellita de magia guardada por allí. Todos los elementos de la magia enbotellados, excepto uno. Otra vez.

Suspiró, casi alegre de su cometido, y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su tienda. Belle dormía pacíficamente. La pobre se exigía más de lo que debía con sus meses de embarazo y al fin logró convencerla de que descanse.

En fin, abrió una puertita y frente el estaban los elementos. Tomó la vacía, con el dibujo del corazón debajo y metió en cabello de Emma Swan.

Se molestó un momento en aparecer en la mansión de Regina, que últimamente se encontraba vacía exceptuando las noches. Cristal en el suelo, ropa formal fuera del armario. Rió entre dientes, esta nueva Regina sería entretenida, estaba seguro. Tal vez hasta podría burlarse de ella un rato si llegaba a volver a la normalidad. Y si descubrían la verdad antes. Pero _todo a su tiempo._

Chasqueó la lengua con un poco de impaciencia y se vió obligado a entrar al baño de la mujer. Buscó rápidamente un cepillo y tomó un cabello.

«¿Qué diablos haces aquí?» escuchó detrás de él la voz de su antigua alumna, pero ni se sobresaltó.

«Investigación» se limitó a responder y la morena puso los ojos en blanco.

«Como quieras, diablillo. Pero, recuerda,» hizo voz de advertencia. «Sea cual sea tu plan, no te guardes la diversión para ti solito».

En efecto, Regina era muy entretenida. Gold no reprimió la sonrisa de diversión y dijo: «Oh, ni se me ocurriría».

Si tenía oportunidad para examinar más la actitud de esta mujer bajo la poción, aún mejor.

Con los cabellos en mano, se desvaneció en el aire para reaparecer frente a la botella con el ADN de Emma Swan. Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó caer el cabello moreno dentro junto con el rubio. Sólo necesitaba un toque mágico... Removió la botellita y el contenido, el cual brilló en no más de tres segundos.

Rumplestilskin sonrió victorioso.

 _El amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa de todas._


End file.
